Close Calls
by Mandabug100
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are both keeping secrets, but will they be able to share them before it's too late, or will they take it to the grave? EO of course!
1. Jealousy

**Close Calls**

**Disclaimer: All characters (with an exception of a few) belong to Dick Wolfe, as does the entire show**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia both have their secrets, but will they be able to tell each other before it's too late, or will they take their secrets to the grave? Just a warning, this story takes a lot of twists and turns! So hold on for the ride! EO of course! What else would you expect from me!**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've posted! I have been so busy this summer, that this story took me almost all of it! I'm moving off to college next week, so the first few updates may be few and far between since things are so caotic around here!**

**I hope that you all like this story as much as you've liked the last ones. I also hope my same loyal readers stick with me and read this one!**

**Jealousy**

"Special Victim's Unit, Detective Benson speaking." Olivia said into her desk phone methodically.

It had been a slow day at the office, and Elliot and Olivia had been shanghaied into running lugs for Munch and Fin while they were out in the field.

"Oh, hi." Olivia said into the receiver with a smile. Her voice had changed from being professional to being light, and cheery. She turned her chair slightly to allow for a little more privacy.

Elliot looked up from his papers when he noticed the change in Olivia's voice, and strained to hear her end of the conversation when she turned and lowered her voice. He was sure it was her most current boyfriend calling to see how her day was going.

Elliot had been right. On the phone was Kevin, Olivia's newest boyfriend. He was a Lieutenant in the Computer Crime Division of the NYPD. He and Olivia had met while she was stationed there. She thought he was attractive, but having a relationship with him was strictly off limits. Within a few weeks of her leaving the unit he had called her to see how she was doing. He invited her out for drinks, and within a few days, they were dating. Currently, they had been together for a total of three months, long term for Olivia's standards.

Elliot hated it when he called. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his partner happy, it was just that he would have preferred it if she had been happy with him.

"Well, to tell the truth, today has been pretty boring." Elliot heard Olivia say into the phone. "How bout your day?" She asked. "Oh really? Well, that must have been interesting." She laughed.

Elliot envied the way Kevin could make her light up.

"No, I can't say that's ever happened to me." She laughed again. Elliot could only imagine what they were discussing. "No, of course not, I understand." She said, her demeanor changing back to serious. "Go tend to what ever that person is screaming about in the background." She smiled and then paused. "Yes, dinner sounds wonderful. Pick me up around eight." She answered. "See you then." She concluded with a smile.

With that, Olivia hung up her phone, and returned to her task, ignoring the questioning eyes of her partner. She had the feeling that he was jealous of her relationship, but tried to ignore it. Besides, the thought of Elliot liking her were crazy. They were partners after all.

After a moment of silence Elliot finally spoke. "So, you have another hot date tonight?" He questioned.

"Well, I don't know about hot, but yes, Kevin and I are going out tonight." Olivia answered biting on a pen and not looking up from her lugs.

"What's that, the third time this week?" Elliot asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Olivia looked up at that. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering." Elliot answered quickly. He looked back down at his papers, but didn't read anything. He just stared at them. It wasn't until recently that he had discovered his feelings for Olivia were deeper than partner and friend. After his divorce he pushed her away, but she fought her way back in. He tried dating, and even had a few successful relationships before realizing what he felt for her.

Once they began getting comfortable with each other again, he found himself stealing glances at her, and admiring her beauty. He soon realized that when she was with him, he felt happier, and when she wasn't he wished she was. The day he found himself searching the bullpen for her when he first walked in, he knew he had it bad.

He kept his feelings hidden. He couldn't risk breaking up their partnership, and possibly friendship, by admitting something like that.

When Kevin and Olivia had first started dating, Elliot figured it would only last a few days; weeks at the most. But as the days dragged on, and Olivia only seemed to be getting happier in the relationship, Elliot knew that he was in trouble. Every time he heard the two on the phone, or when Kevin came to pick Olivia up at the precinct, Elliot felt a little piece of himself die. He hated it, but there was really nothing he could do about it.

As Olivia searched her partner's face silently, she could tell something was bothering him.

"El, if there's something wrong you can tell m…" Olivia began, only to be interrupted by Cragen.

"Benson, Stabler, my office." He called from his door.

The two exchanged quick glances before rising from their chairs, almost in unison, and making their way to their Captain's office.

"What's up Cap?" Elliot asked upon entering. Neither Elliot nor Olivia sat, instead they remained standing.

"Are either of you familiar with the Anne Keller case?" Cragen asked from his seat behind his desk.

"Yeah, didn't she go missing from her college a few weeks ago?" Olivia asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Three weeks ago to be exact." Cragen clarified. "Her roommate last saw her leaving a party thrown by a local fraternity. According to the security guard at her dorm, she never made it home." He added. "They questioned everyone at the party that night, but no one saw anything they considered suspicious. There are currently no suspects; anyone that may have been, have been cleared." He explained further.

"With all do respect Cap, what's that got to do with us? It sounds like a missing persons." Elliot asked, sitting on the arms of one of Cragen's chairs. He too folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Correction, it was a missing persons." Cragen sighed, standing and handing both Elliot and Olivia a file. They each opened their files and glanced at them.

"It seems that this morning a video surfaced on the internet of Anne being attacked by a group of masked men." He said with an exasperated sigh. "People over in missing persons felt we were better apt to handle cases like this, and kicked it over to us. So now, it's your case." He finished.

"Could anyone make out the men in the video?" Olivia asked.

"It's being looked over by computer crimes as we speak." Cragen answered. "I want you two to start there and see if you can get anything."

Over at the Computer Crime unit Olivia and Elliot sat staring over the shoulder of a Detective Sturno. He was looking the video over gruesome frame by gruesome frame.

"So, were you able to get anything from this?" Olivia finally asked.

"You mean besides sick to my stomach?" Sturno asked. "Unfortunately, no." He answered. "Whoever made this video didn't use very high grade equipment. It looks like the camera was out of focus when they made the video, and then it only got worse when the uploaded it to the computer. Sorry Detectives, but it's why too fuzzy and pixilated to even attempt to run the face identification software, and that would be if they weren't wearing masks." He sighed.

"Alright. Well thanks anyway Sturno." Olivia answered, disappointment dripping from her voice.

"Why so glum?" A friendly voice came from behind her. While it made her light up, it made Elliot cringe. It was the voice of Kevin.

Olivia turned and simply smiled at him. She preferred to keep her private life private from the rest of the crowd in the room.

"Didn't get the answer I was hoping for." Olivia answered honestly.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kevin asked, happy to see his girlfriend.

"Unless you can magically make this picture clear enough for us to get an ID from it, no." Elliot answered for her. Olivia may have been dating this clown, but Elliot would have preferred it if she kept it out of work.

"Well, unfortunately I can't do that." Kevin smiled. "But, I'll bet I can tell you where the server that produced this video was based." He said with a cocky grin as he held up a manila file folder.

When Sturno left the room, Olivia let her guard down.

"Kevin, you are amazing." Olivia smiled as she reached for the file.

Kevin pulled it away playfully. "Not so fast." He smiled. "What'll ya give me for it?"

Elliot just rolled his eyes.

"Will you just give it to me?" Olivia smiled.

"How bout a kiss?" The Lieutenant pushed as he waggled his eyebrows.

Olivia blushed intensely. "Kevin!" She scolded.

"Fine, but you owe me later tonight." He teased, handing Olivia the file. He pecked her quickly on the cheek before she could object. "Good luck on the case." He said to both detectives. "And Liv, I'll pick you up at eight." He added over his shoulder as he left the room.

Olivia flipped through the newly acquired file as if nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired. But Elliot was annoyed.

"'How bout a kiss'?" He asked, repeating what Kevin had said to Olivia in a childish, mocking tone.

"What?" Olivia asked, not even looking up at him. "He was just joking."

"Oh come on. He's supposed to be a Lieutenant. Shouldn't he at least pretend to be professional while on the job?" He asked.

Olivia looked at him. "Why the hell are you so jealous Stabler?" She asked point blank. "Is it really that hard for you to see me happy? I mean, I know it's weird that I'm the one in the relationship, and you're the one alone for a change, but really, this is getting ridiculous." She defended, growing annoyed at Elliot's behavior.

Elliot could feel his anger rising. "You think I'm jealous of your happiness?" He scoffed.

"Yes Elliot, I do." Olivia answered, closing the file. She had wanted to talk to Elliot about this lately, and although the Computer Crimes precinct wasn't exactly where she would have preferred doing it, here she was. "And to be honest with you, I'm getting sick of it." She said, annoyance now evident in her tone.

"Well I'm getting sick of having to hear your little mid day chats with the man on the phone every day, and having to avert my eyes while you two flirt and tease while we're supposed to be working." He shot back.

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "You really can't bare to see my happy, can you?" She accused.

"It's not the happiness that bothers me, it's the public displays of affection I have to witness that make me a little queasy." He defended.

"Umm, excuse me, Detectives?" A man called from the door way. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a location for that server. You might want to head over there now."

With that both Elliot and Olivia ended their dispute for the time being, and headed out to find a missing girl.

**TBC... so stay tuned, we're just gettin started kiddies!**

**Tell me what you think, those who know my work know that I LOVE reviews, and for those who don't, now you do, so you have no excuse! **


	2. Dead Ends

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine sadly**

**A/N: Well, here is yet another chapter, loved all the reviews, and I'm trying to keep it as in character as I can, sorry if its a little ooc, but I really am trying hard! Keep up the reviews, I love hearing from all of you! Great to see the returning viewers such as Mandi, and onetreehill, and tampsta as well as others, I love it!**

**Dead Ends**

After chasing down computer trails, Olivia and Elliot finally had a solid lead as to where the computer that posted the video was located. They were on their way to a warehouse in the Bronx, silence filling the car.

They were stuck in rush hour traffic, and Olivia soon realized that she was going to have to cancel her date for the evening. It was already six, and the two hadn't even arrived at the warehouse.

She didn't want to give Elliot the satisfaction of hearing her break her date, so decided to wait until he was forced to pull over to gas up the Sedan.

As Elliot filled the car, Olivia made her way into the convenience store under the guise of needing coffee before continuing with their day. What Olivia thought would be one of the easiest days ever had turned into a long, drawn out one.

As she made her way from the car to the store she pulled out her cell, and dialed Kevin's office number.

"Hey Kev." She smiled into the phone after hearing him pick up. "It's Liv."

"_I know it's you."_ Kevin answered. _"What's up?"_

"Well, I hate to do this, but, I think I'm gonna have to rain check on dinner." She sighed. "I'm so sorry, but it took us longer to locate the source of the video than we thought."

"_Hey, don't worry about it. I know how unpredictable this job can be."_ He answered, understanding her situation.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"_Okay, talk to you then."_ He answered. _"Bye._"

"Bye." Olivia said, and then hung up. She bought two cups of coffee, and returned to the car.

Elliot was pretty sure he knew what had kept her so long. While he was happy that they had to cancel for the evening, he hated seeing the disappointment on his partner's face.

Olivia handed Elliot his coffee, and got in the car without a word. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Thanks for the coffee." Elliot offered, attempting to make peace as he returned to the driver's seat.

"Oh, now you wanna be nice?" Olivia shot.

"Look, Liv, despite what you may think, I don't like seeing you unhappy." Elliot finally said as he pulled back onto the road.

"Then why can't you even be civil to the fact that Kevin and I are seeing each other?" She questioned, finally looking at him.

While he wished he could tell the truth, wished he could just say that it was because he loved her; that he wanted her; that he should be the one making her laugh, and holding her into the night; he knew he couldn't. Instead, he just offered a shrug.

"That's not an answer Stabler." Olivia said in a friendlier tone. "Why don't you like him?"

"_Because he has you."_ He thought. "I don't _not_ like him." He finally answered, not taking his eyes off the road. This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"Oh bull." Olivia answered. "You can't stand him. You cringe every time he walks into a room."

Elliot had to think of something to tell her. He hated lying to her, but there was no other way to explain this. He hadn't realized she had picked up on his utter hatred for the man she cared so much about.

"Maybe it just bothers me that a Lieutenant thinks its okay to start a relationship with someone who was once under his command." He offered as an excuse.

Olivia was silent for a moment before responding. She didn't believe him. "Why the hell would that bother you?" She asked. "It's not like I'm still under his command. We didn't even really start talking until after I came back to SVU. Besides, wasn't it you who, not too long ago, was sleeping with a certain female detective in cold case?" She countered, referring to Elliot's last relationship.

"That was different Olivia." Elliot answered, looking at her for a moment. "Miranda was never my boss."

"Yeah, but you worked together on a case." She said, bringing up the fact that the two had met when she had assisted them on a case. "Look, I'm not trying to start another argument. Kevin's a good man. He cares about me, and treats me well. I just want you to try to like him." She said, almost pleading. "For me."

How could he say no to a plea like that? Especially when she looked up at him with those deep brown eyes that he just wanted to get lost in.

"Alright, I'll try." He finally said giving in. "But I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled before turning her head and looking back out her window.

After another 20 minutes in the car, Elliot and Olivia finally arrived at the warehouse. They were met with marked police cars for backup. After putting on their Kevlar vests, and un-holstering their weapons, they cautiously lead the way into the warehouse.

Olivia led one group one way, and Elliot led another the other.

Upon entering the first large room, Olivia's group discovered what looked like a set. It had a fake wall with fur rugs and pillows in front of it. Olivia immediately recognized it as the location the videos were set it. As she scanned the room she noticed what looked like empty pill bottles, and empty alcohol bottles. After examining the video they had assumed Anne had been drugged before being raped and filmed. At the other end of the room was a tripod set up for a video camera.

The second large room was separated by a wall. When Elliot entered it he discovered a computer. They people in Computer Crimes had assumed that the attackers had used a simple computer to create and edit the film on. It looked as if who ever had used this space to make the video had cleared out.

Olivia joined Elliot in the second room as he re-holstered his weapon. "Well, whoever was here, doesn't look like they're coming back." He sighed.

"Dammit." Olivia huffed. "Where do you think they took her?"

"Hell if I know." Elliot answered. "We'll take the computer back; maybe we'll get something off of it."

Back at the precinct the two filled Cragen, Munch, and Fin, (who had concluded their earlier case and were assigned to help on this one because it had become so high profile) in on the events of the day. The three of them gathered around an information board.

"So basically we're stuck?" Cragen sighed.

"We were able to track them to the warehouse, but then the trail stops." Olivia answered.

"The guys down in IT were able to tell us that the video was filmed three days ago, but we have no way of knowing when they abandoned the warehouse." Elliot offered.

"Do we even know if they were keeping our Vic in the warehouse?" Munch asked. "I mean, for all we know she's being held in a house somewhere, and they just brought her there to film."

"We're hoping to get something off the computer we found that will tell us that." Olivia answered, rubbing her tired eyes, and yawning.

"You guys get anything here?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing." Fin answered gruffly. "We showed pictures of the masked guys to people on campus, but no one could ID them; not really a shocker though."

"Even is those kids know who they are, the odds of them telling us are slim to none." Munch noted.

"Well, we have people sitting on the warehouse. Maybe they'll find something." Elliot offered.

Cragen noticed that all his detectives seemed exhausted. There was nothing more they could do that night, and he needed them to be on point in the morning.

"Those computer records won't be available until tomorrow, and I don't see anything more we can accomplish tonight. Why don't we call it quits for now, and start fresh in the morning." He sighed.

The detectives simply nodded their heads. They hated having to put a case on the back burner. The day may have been over for them, but they knew Anne was still somewhere, and still needed help. However, Cragen was right. There was nothing more they could do, and burning themselves out wasn't going to do anything about that.

The detectives gathered their belongings, and left the precinct for the night.

**TBC...**

**Tell me what u all think! I want to hear from u!**


	3. Surprises and Coffee Breaks

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: No mine**

**A/N: Again, loved the reivews, keep them coming! Thanks for the luds thing, Inara Cabot, I had no idea! Enjoy!**

**Surprises and Coffee Breaks**

When Olivia finally made it to the door of her apartment she couldn't wait to just take a warm bath and get to sleep. She had been planning on being home by seven, but it was almost midnight, and she was just now unlocking her door.

She was startled at what she saw when she first pushed it open.

There were candles covering every hard surface of her apartment. On the coffee tables, television, counters, table, and even on the floor. There was soft music playing, and she could smell the chicken franchise. She couldn't help but smile when Kevin appeared in the kitchen.

"What is this all about?" She asked with a smile, still standing in the doorway.

"Well, it sounded like you were having a long day on the phone, so I decided to surprise you." He smiled as he made his way over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Your coat mademoiselle?" He asked as he helped her with her jacket.

"You never fail to amaze me." She smiled.

"Come and eat. Just because you get home at this ungodly hour does not mean you should have to live on cold pizza and Chinese food." He informed her, well aware of what a cop's diet usually consisted of.

He led her to the table; which he had covered in a table cloth and adorned with yet more candles. He then took a plate of chicken out of the oven where it was being kept warm and placed it in front of Olivia. "Bon appetite." He smiled before retrieving plate for himself.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. It was hard for her to find a man who treated her so well.

"You do know that my insurance doesn't cover fire caused by hundreds of candles, right?" She asked as she began eating her meal.

"Don't worry, I was careful." He told her. "And their all on trays so the wax won't get on any of your stuff." He added.

"Do you ever stop being thoughtful?" She asked.

"Not when it comes to you." He answered. "I love you Liv." He said suddenly.

Olivia froze, her fork in midair. She just stared at Kevin for a moment. _"What did he just say?"_ She wondered.

In the silence Kevin lowered her fork hand, and took it and the other in his. "I know that we've only been dating for a few months, but I really do love you. It's okay if you don't say it back. I just, I just wanted you to know." He said almost it a whisper. After another silence he added, "Say something Olivia."

Olivia finally snapped out of her trance. She hadn't expected him to say that, not so soon in the relationship. The truth of the matter was that she wasn't ready to say it to him. Sure she liked him, and really liked where the relationship was going, but love? It took a lot for Olivia Benson to love someone. She kept her heart guarded at all costs, and she wasn't ready to totally let this man in; not yet, not so soon.

"I, uh, I…" Olivia began. "Uh, I don't really know what to say." She finally managed.

"You don't have to say anything." Kevin smiled. "This doesn't change anything you know. I've felt this way for a while. Now I've just said it." He smiled, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"_For a while? We've only been together for a few months!"_ Olivia thought. _"But is it really so bad? I mean, so what, he loves me. I should be happy."_ Her mind continued.

"Are you mad with me?" Kevin asked when the silence continued. "I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" He questioned.

"No, no, of course not." Olivia assured him. Shaking her head and coming out of shock. "I just… I didn't expect you to say that. I… I'm used to relationships that end way before we're ready to say 'I love you'." She answered. "You just shocked me a little, but… I'm flattered." She smiled.

"Okay, just making sure." He smiled back, and then returned to his dinner.

Later that night Olivia lay wrapped in Kevin's arms; the events of the night spinning in her head. He had actually told her that he loved her. Olivia wondered if anyone could really mean that after only dating for three months. But then again, what did she really know about love? She was pretty sure that she didn't love him though, and that bothered her. Sure she had strong feelings for him, and she loved being with him, but did that mean she loved him? And, although she was happy being with him, there were times when she couldn't help but feel that she belonged with someone else; although that could have just been because she tended to run from love.

Olivia would never admit it, but she was terrified of love. Everyone she had ever loved, left her. First there was her mother, then the man she had been engaged to when she was 16; he high tailed it away from her as soon as her mother threatened castration. The few boyfriends she had who made it to love all ended up leaving her heart broken, and alone.

After an hour of lying there, not sleeping, she finally concluded that it didn't matter whether or not she loved him at the moment. Kevin loved her, was good to her, and respected her. He understood what it was like to be a cop, and could comfort her in a way that didn't suffocate her. He was good for her, he was safe, and in time; who new, maybe she would love him too.

Olivia had expected to feel better about the whole 'I love you' thing when she woke up the next morning, but after finding Kevin in her kitchen cooking her breakfast, and hearing him say it again as he left for work, she found herself still stressing over it.

It felt like she had a million pounds sitting on her chest. She felt guilty that this man clearly loved her, and she wasn't sure if she felt the same way, or if she ever would for that matter. But, she was happy in the relationship, and hoped it would all work itself out.

When she got to work she was relived to find the computer report sitting in her in box. Work would get her mind off of her personal issues.

As she picked it up to read it, Elliot's voice came from behind her.

"Morning Liv. That the report from the warehouse computer?" He asked; walking past her and straight over to the coffee machine.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. "Mind making me a cup?" She added when she saw him starting the machine. She began reading through the report as she hung her coat on her chair and pulled it out to sit.

"They find anything helpful?" Elliot asked leaning against the table so that he could face his partner, but not be too far away from the liquid when it was ready.

"Umm, looks like we got some e-mails detailing the kidnapping of her. These guys planned this." She said, looking up to Elliot.

"Any names?" He asked.

"Looks like only screen names. We've got a 2hottboy2121, a wildman3342, and an Ido4U8859." Olivia answered. "These names always crack me up a little." She added to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, especially when we find the guys and 2hottboy turns out to be a not so hot forty year old man!" Elliot added as he turned to pour the coffee. "Same as usual?"

"Yeah, two creams…" Olivia began.

"Three sugars." Elliot finished. "After seven years, I know." He smiled, placing the mug on her desk. "Any of those e-mails say where they planned on taking her?"

"Just says 'the location'." Olivia sighed.

"So, basically we know no more than we did last night." Elliot huffed.

"Basically." Olivia answered.

"What's with the long faces?" Munch asked as he strolled into the precinct.

"The files we pulled from the computer in the warehouse didn't give us anything." Olivia answered, tossing the file onto her desk and taking her coffee. "They made sure to keep their e-mails as cryptic as possible."

"The guys down in IT weren't able to trace where those e-mails were sent?" Fin asked as he came in. He had heard most of the conversation and decided to join in.

"They're working on it. Won't have it for us until noon." Cragen said from his office. The detectives were beginning to think that the man slept in his office. He always seemed to be there, not matter how early they arrived.

"Liv, you think you can pull some strings to hurry them along?" Munch asked over his glasses.

"John, Kevin will have the files ready as soon as he can. He doesn't hold out on people." She huffed. It wasn't that she was mad at him for what he said; it was just that she had hoped not to have to think about Kevin today.

"Sorry, just asking." Much said with his hands held up in defense.

"Well, what'll we do till then?" Fin asked.

"Jacobs and Marney should be back any minute now from their stake out of the warehouse. Talk to them, see if they got anything." Cragen offered. "Elliot and Olivia, I want you two looking over the computer report until the rest of it comes in. Try to find anything that may point to an ID or location of these guys. I can't believe that they didn't slip up somewhere." Cragen ordered.

**TBC...**

**This was a little of a transition chapter, I know that there wasn't a lot of action, but there was some! And of course the little office banter/fluff!**

**REVIEW, and tell me what you think!**


	4. Dead Ends Again

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Discalimer: I don't own them**

**A/N: Again, loved the reviews, the updates may get a little spaced out just because I only have a few more days with my friends before I leave them for college**

**While editting this chapter after I uploaded it, I noticed that the text seemed smaller than usual, if this is the case when it is posted, I apologize, I don't know what I did!**

**Dead Ends Again**

While Elliot and Olivia waited at the precinct for the rest of the computer report, Munch and Fin headed over to the warehouse.

"Olivia seemed a little on edge this morning." Munch noted.

"It's early. We were at the house late last night." Fin offered as an answer. "And you were bein your normal annoyin self." He joked.

"I was just trying to find a way to speed up those reports. I didn't mean anything by it." He defended.

"Yeah well I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it either. Don't go havin a heart attack over it or anything." Fin laughed.

"Did you ever notice how those two interact?" Munch said out of the blue.

"What the hell are you babbling about now?" Fin asked. "What two?"

"Elliot and Olivia." Munch answered. "Did you ever notice how they interact with each other?"

"I can't say I've ever really studied them." Fin answered. "Why?"

Munch simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they know each other's coffee orders by heart, when to push each other and when to back off, what to say to piss the other off, and how to get the other to do exactly what they want." He offered.

"Yeah, and?" Fin asked.

"Just makes one think is all." Munch answered.

"Oh no. This better not be another one of your conspiracy theories John. It's too early, and I'm too tired." Fin warned.

"What? You don't think there's something there?" He asked.

"Something where?" Fin asked, growing more annoyed. "And if you're gonna say they're robots or aliens or pod people, I don't wanna hear it."

"Your faith in my sanity is overwhelming." Munch scoffed. "I think they have feelings for each other."

Fin couldn't help but laugh. "Feelings? For _each other_? Elliot and Olivia?" He asked. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Munch asked.

"You mean the two who we've had to physically restrain from killing each other at times? The same two who up until a few months ago couldn't even stand being in the same room with each other" He asked.

"Yes I do." Munch answered.

"Were you not there when Olivia _left_ the unit because she couldn't stand being with Elliot anymore?" Fin asked.

"And were you not there when she _came back_?" Munch countered.

"John, Liv's dating that Lieutenant from Computer Crimes." Fin offered. "And Elliot's been playin the field for months."

"I still think there's something there. Maybe they just don't know it yet. Or they're just too damn stubborn to admit it to themselves." He answered as the car slowed to a stop at their destination.

"Whatever you say man." Fin concluded as he climbed out of the car. "Whatever you say."

Fin and Munch made their way over to the car that held Detectives Jacobs and Marney. They were seated in the front two seats on their tenth cup of coffee since the night began. It was alway a challenge to stay up during stake outs.

Fin tapped on the window so as not to scare the two men, but they jumped anyway.

"Hey, Cragen sent us to relieve you." He told the men as they rolled down the window. "You get anything?"

"Nothing." Jacobs answered. "No one even came near the place."

"Damn." Munch muttered under his breath. "Hopefully we get something off of those e-mails."

Back at the precinct Elliot and Olivia were pretty much just sitting around waiting. There weren't many e-mails to go through, and most of the information in them pertained to when the video would be completed, and how to get it online. There was one that discussed when and how they would be transporting Anne, but no references to specific names or locations were made.

A little before noon Kevin walked into the precinct. Olivia rose from her desk to greet him.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked when she got to him.

"We tracked all the e-mails sent and received from the computer in the warehouse. The majority of them were made from computers in a library in the east side." He informed her.

"Damn, these guys had their bases covered." She sighed.

"Yeah, but it seems like one of them may have gotten a bit greedy." He smiled.

"Why?" Olivia asked, recognizing the smile as one that said he had something she would want.

"The biggest e-mail sent from that computer consisted of a very large video file." He answered. "Seems they sent a copy via e-mail to someone."

"Did you get a location?" Olivia asked.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't pin point it, but it was sent off a server that services the east side of Manhattan." He answered.

"So, all you can tell us is that a copy of the e-mail was sent somewhere in the east side?" Olivia asked.

Kevin could sense her annoyance. "Hey, it's better than noting." He defended.

"Sorry Kev." Olivia sighed, realizing the tone she had been taking. It was starting already. He told her he loved her, and now she was beginning to push him away. "We've just been really stressed over here. This girl has been missing for over three weeks. We just wanna find her."

"Hey, it's okay babe." Kevin said, rubbing her shoulders with his hand. "I understand. You don't have to be sorry. I wish we could have done more to help."

"You've done more than enough." Olivia smiled. "And we all appreciate it."

"I'll call you later tonight." He smiled, handing off yet another file. He kissed her cheek quickly, then turned and left.

Olivia returned to her desk where it seemed like the entire precinct was waiting for her.

"All they could find was that all but one of the e-mails were written and sent from a library in the east side." Olivia informed them.

"What about the other one?" Munch asked.

"All they could find out was that it seems to have been a copy of the video, and it was sent somewhere in the east side. They think it was to a private residence." Olivia answered.

"You think that's where they could be holding her?" Elliot asked.

"It's a possibility." Cragen answered. "Unfortunately, we have no idea where in the east side she is."

"Or if she's even there." Fin added.

"Looks like we've hit another dead end." Elliot sighed.

**TBC... Okay, so not sure I'm crazy about this chapter, I think it may be confusing, and it uploaded way to small**

**Review, if its too horrible, I'll repost!**


	5. Is It Love?

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, still not mine.**

**A/N: okay, so I won't repost the last chapter since you all seemed to like it! Glad to hear that though. I'm sorry that a lot of you felt the last chapter was a little short, and this is too, but I'm leaving for college in a few days! I promise, that there are longer chapters in the future!**

**Is it Love?**

After hours of back tracking, and canvassing, the 1-6 was no closer at solving their case. They had no idea where the victim was, or even if she was still alive. Cragen convinced Anne's parents to make yet another plea on the news for the safe return of their daughter, but so far, nothing.

By nine o'clock Elliot noticed Olivia almost asleep at he desk.

"Lemme drive you home Liv. We're not getting anything more here tonight." He offered.

When there was no answer he tried again, "Come on Liv. Sitting here's not going to do anyone any good."

Where there was still no answer he began to wonder if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. The mature thing to do would have been to get out his seat and walk over to his partner to see if she was in fact still wake. But Elliot was too tired for mature. So instead, he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her head. It was a direct hit.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh when she jerked back to reality.

"Funny Elliot." She scoffed.

"Sorry." He laughed. "But I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry." She apologized.

"Anything you wanna talk about Benson?" Elliot asked, genuinely concerned. "You've seemed a little preoccupied all day."

"No, I'm fine." She answered, but could tell he didn't believe her. "Really Elliot. Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Just frustrated over this case." She lied.

"Why don't we call it a night? I'll drive you home." He offered again.

"It's okay. I'll take the subway." Olivia answered.

"That wasn't a question Benson." Elliot smiled as he got up and put on his coat.

Olivia smiled back, knowing that she wouldn't win this one. She mimicked her partner, and got her coat to leave. It warmed her that no matter what may be going on in her life, she knew she would always have Elliot. Even when they tried to push each other away, the other always seemed to hold on for dear life.

"You sure there's nothing bothering you?" Elliot asked again when they got to the car. He knew there was something, but just had to get her to admit it.

"Elliot, I'm fine." Olivia whined.

"Well good, but that's not what I asked you." Elliot answered, eying her. Olivia just rolled her eyes. "You know I'll get it out of you eventually." He added.

Olivia just shook her head.

"Everything all right with Kevin?" He pushed.

"We're fine." Olivia answered, annoyance growing. Why did he constantly feel the need to make sure she was okay?

"Just fine?" Elliot questioned.

"Could you save the interrogation for the perps El?" Olivia asked in annoyance. "Kevin and I are fine. I am fine, now could we just drop it!"

"Okay, okay. I was just asking." Elliot said in defense. Elliot decided that he was feeling brazen tonight, so, after a few moments of silence he added, "But if there were something wrong, you know you could tell me?"

"Elliot! There is nothing wrong!" Olivia yelled, turning to face him in the car. "Kevin told me he loved me last night, and I've just been thinking about it a lot! Okay, does that answer your question!" She yelled. _"Damn, he is a good interrogator!"_ She thought to her self after the wave of anger had passed.

Elliot's heart sank to his stomach, and his stomach sank to the floor. He knew that their relationship was good, but he never expected it to get to love!

"And… do you love him too?" He asked almost in whisper, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Olivia was silent for a moment as she thought about what to say. "That's what I've been thinking about all day." She finally decided.

"What's to think about?" Elliot pushed.

"I don't know Elliot!" Olivia said annoyed. She didn't want to have this conversation. Whenever she even thought about this whole 'I love you' thing with Kevin it gave her a knot in her stomach. "I have issues when it comes to love. I mean, I like Kevin. He's sweet, and kind, and good for me, but I don't know about love." She sighed honestly, and rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "And I don't have a clue what to do about this!"

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked as he pulled the car to a stop in front of Olivia's building.

"I just, I feel guilty that I don't feel as strongly for him as he does for me." She sighed. "But at the same time I don't want to tell him because I still want to be with him."

"_She still wants to be with him, wonderful."_ Elliot thought to himself. "So then what's the problem? I mean, if he treats you well, and you're happy, don't worry about it." He said truthfully. He did want her to be happy. "And if he really does love you, he'll understand."

"You give good advice Stabler." Olivia smiled.

"I've got three daughters, I've had practice." He smiled back.

"Thanks." Olivia said genuinely as she got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Elliot said with a forced smile as he watched her walk away.

He turned back onto the road convinced that he had lost her forever. He figured that Olivia would eventually fall for Kevin as hard as he fell for her, and that broke his heart.

When he got to his building he shut off the car and slowly made his way to his empty apartment. He hated the nights he didn't have his children to come home to. The apartment seemed so lonely without them.

"_I should have treated her better"_ He thought as he stepped into the shower. _"I should have told her how I feel. I should have shown her that I care and not have pushed her away. Why was I such an ass?"_ His mind continued as he scrubbed his face under the stream of hot water. He was so lost at the moment.

After shampooing his hair, and cleaning his body, Elliot simply stood under the water. He didn't want to get out and have to face the world; have to face the inevitability of losing a woman that was never really his.

Back at Olivia's apartment, things weren't going any better. She lay awake in bed thinking about what she was going to do about the whole Kevin situation. She was still stuck on the fact that she wanted to be with Kevin, but she wasn't so sure about the whole love thing. She didn't think that she loved him yet; but there was always the possibility that she did love him, but was suppressing her feelings.

As she turned on her side for what seemed like the millionth time that night, she thought of a way to figure out her feelings. She began to imagine what her life would be like in the next five years if she remained with Kevin. Would she marry him? Maybe even start a family? She could see herself walking in Central Park, pushing a stroller. The thought made her smile. It was just recently that Olivia discovered her longing to be a mother. She never thought the day would come, yet somehow it snuck up on her.

As she pictured herself with a child of her own, she pictured Kevin walking beside her. The thought seemed nice to her, but did that mean she loved him, or just that they made a nice looking couple?

She decided on another route. She pictured herself in the same five years, only this time; there was no Kevin in her life. She imagined what it would be like if they walked away from their relationship. Olivia focused hard on the feelings and emotions running through her as she pictured it. Not much to her surprise, she discovered that it wouldn't be the end of the world.

It was settled, while Olivia really liked Kevin, and the possibility for that like growing into love was there, at that moment, she clearly didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her.

Olivia flopped back on her stomach, closed her eyes, and after what seemed like hours, willed herself to finally sleep.

**TBC... I know, it's short, but it is a transition chapter. Things will be picking up soon! I Promise!**


	6. Blood

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Keep up the reviews!**

**I know that you guys are egar for the EO, but good things come to those who wait, besides, where would the angst be? **

**The action picks up in this chapter!**

**Blood**

"Morning Liv." Munch smiled when he saw Olivia enter the precinct. "You look like crap. Have a cup of coffee." He added, holding a cup out to her.

"Thanks John." Olivia scoffed, but took the coffee anyway. Last night had been no picnic for her.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Fin asked.

"No, not really." She said making a disgusted face after sipping the coffee. "God John, is this coffee or tar?" She asked, trying to force the taste from her mouth.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna walk in here, and there's not gonna be any coffee." Munch bantered back. It was tough to be an SVU detective, so they needed all the banter they could get to lighten the mood.

"Is that a promise John?" Elliot finally asked, looking up from his desk.

"Mock all you want, but you'll miss it when the day comes that it's not there." Munch answered over his glasses as he too took his seat behind his desk.

"Looks like you had a long night too." Olivia noted more quietly to Elliot after noticing the bags under his eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just had a lot on my mind." Elliot answered. "What about you?"

"Same. My brain refused to shut off." She smiled, forcing another sip of the coffee. As gross as it was, she knew her body needed the caffeine desperately.

"Benson, Stabler, we just got a tip on the Keller case. A woman on east 74th street claims that she saw a girl who looks like our Vic being forced into a neighboring abandoned building. Says she thinks she was crying." Cragen said, standing over their desks.

"How does she know what she looks like?" Olivia asked, always skeptical of anonymous phone tips.

"Says she saw her on TV. I want you two to go check it out." Cragen answered.

Elliot and Olivia had heard all they needed to hear. They gathered their coats, and made their way out to the car.

After a short drive, they reached their destination. They cautiously got out of the car and approached the building. It was charred as if it had been burned in a fire. There were big plywood planks blocking the doors, and two-by-fours across all the windows. Weeds had grown over most of the front, making it hard for both Elliot and Olivia to walk stealthily.

As the crept around the building with their guns drawn, Olivia finally found a way in. It was a basement entrance, but it was a way in none the less.

"El." She called in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

He looked up when he heard his name, and she motioned for him to join her with a wave of her hand.

"Think they could have come in here?" She asked.

"It's worth a try." Elliot answered.

Before entering the building Elliot radioed for backup, and to let other officers in the area know that they were entering unknown territory.

Olivia leaned forward, and pulled at one of the rusty doors. It creaked open, but without much difficulty. She took her flashlight out of her belt, and checked the stairs that went into the basement before climbing in.

Elliot climbed in right behind her, keeping his eyes out for anything that could be a possible danger.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs each clung to an opposite wall. They checked around the corner, but saw nothing. As they made they're way into the heart of the basement, they still had seen nothing out of the ordinary.

"You think they're really in here?" Elliot whispered after they had cleared the basement.

"They could still be upstairs." Olivia offered. As soon as the words left her mouth, something clunked over their heads.

"Sounds like that could be a definite possibility." Elliot whispered, looking to noise and then back to his partner.

In an unspoken agreement, the two returned to their defensive positions, with their guns pointed down, but ready to snap them up at the first sign of danger.

They slowly crept to the stairs, and carefully climbed them. Olivia pushed the basement door open only enough so that she could peer through the crack. When she was sure that there was no one in the vicinity, she pushed it open enough for her to walk through it.

Elliot followed suit, and the two again hugged opposite walls. Olivia quickly peeked her head around the corner, and then snapped it back.

"We're clear." She mouthed.

The two turned the corner into a narrow hallway and cautiously made their way to a door at the end. The door stood open, and Elliot quickly peered his head in, and pulled it out quickly after finally spotting their victim.

She was sitting on a dirty mattress in the middle of an empty room. She looked like it'd been days since she'd eaten, and she had clearly spent days crying. It broke Elliot's heart when he saw the hopelessness in her eyes. She had lost all faith of ever being saved.

Sitting on either side of the room were two men. They lounged on folding chairs, and were looking at nothing in particular. They weren't talking to Anne, or even looking at her for that matter; but Elliot could tell Anne was afraid of them for some reason.

"She's in there." He mouthed to Olivia.

"Anyone else?' Olivia asked, also silent.

Elliot simply nodded, and put two fingers in the air to communicate the amount of people guarding Anne.

"Armed?" Olivia mouthed.

Elliot peeked quickly and then nodded his head to indicate that the two men were in fact armed.

Before the two could say another word they heard the front door of the building open, and someone boom in. They readied their weapons, but stayed silent where they stood.

A young man who looked like he was in his late twenties walked in. He looked like a pretty normal guy. He was well groomed and dressed well, but the look in eyes said something else about his personality. Elliot could see the evil hidden in hid eyes. Had he been a betting man, he would have bet that this was the man who was behind this kidnapping.

"Get up!" He barked as he entered the room. The two men and Anne immediately shot up from where they were seated.

He stormed over to one of the men in the room, and stood chest to chest with him.

"I thought I told you to make sure we didn't leave any tracks!" He barked into the man's face.

"I… I did." The man said.

"Then could you enlighten me as to the location of the computer that was in the warehouse?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "And then you can enlighten me as to how the cops found out that that warehouse even existed!" He yelled.

"The cops found it?" The man who had been sitting asked.

"Well, that was what I would assume considering the yellow crime scene tape that is blocking the entrance to the warehouse!" The young man yelled.

"I told you it would be a bad idea to put that video on the net. They can track those things!" The other man in the room said, clearly agitated.

Anne was simply standing on her mattress, not saying a word, with her eyes downcast.

The well groomed man turned on his heels, and stalked over to the second man in the room.

"Are you blaming me for this?" He asked.

"It _is_ your fault!" The man bellowed. "I told you making that video was a bad idea Ben! We had her. We had her and no one knew where she was. Why the hell did you have to post it?"

"Because we had her, and had nothing to show for it. Have you not been watching the news? People were beginning to think that she had run away!" The man whom Elliot and Olivia now knew to be Ben said, pointing to the frail body of Anne. "They need to know that we have her; know that we will not be mocked!" He yelled, his tone getting louder as he continued.

Ben then stalked over to Anne, which made her begin to shake uncontrollably. He stroked the side of her face with his hand.

"Next time, you'll think twice before crossing me; won't you?" He whispered into her ear. She began to cry. Ben just smiled, and slapped her across the face. She was so weak that she was knocked off her feet, and fell back her mattress.

"We need to get in there." Olivia whispered, appalled about what she was witnessing.

"Any word on the backup?" Elliot asked, careful of his volume.

Olivia just shook her head. "When I called for them when we got here they said they'd be here as soon as they could."

"Do not blame me for this!" Ben shouted as he glared at the woman now lying limp on the floor. "She owed me! I told you the stakes! You knew that it was either your brother, or you!" He seethed.

"I… I never… I never wanted this." Anne said in desperation as she held her face. "You… you can't do this."

"Are you back talking me?" Ben seethed. He looked to the other men in the room. "I think she's back talking me boys." He chuckled. "Leave us for a moment."

The two men took their orders and left the room.

When Elliot heard Anne cry out in pain after being kicked in the chest by Ben, he knew that they had no time to wait for the backup. "We have to go in now." He whispered.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

Olivia took her position next to Elliot, and the two readied their guns to fire if need be. The stormed the room.

"NYPD, don't move!" They both shouted.

Ben wasted not time pulling his gun out his belt, and Pulling Anne off the floor to point the barrel to her head. He held her tightly.

"Put it down Ben." Olivia warned, her gun pointed at him. "It's all over."

"This is far from over detectives. Do you realize that all I have to do is yell a little, and at least four armed men will swarm into this room, and kill you before you even know what's going on?" He asked cockily.

"You don't need to do this Ben." Elliot tried negotiating. While Olivia kept her eyes trained on Ben, Elliot had his on Anne. He could see she was clearly terrified, but he could also see that she no longer considered death as the worst thing that could happen to her.

"She owed me detectives. It was either her or her brother. She told me to stay away from her brother." Ben said, as if this that was an excuse for what he had done to this girl.

"Listen Ben, you're in a lot of trouble." Olivia attempted. "With the way the media has covered Anne's disappearance, the public will want to see you hang. If you just give her up peacefully, they'll sympathize. You can end this now; without anyone having to get any more hurt than they already are." She said in an even, calm tone.

"Not get hurt? Not get hurt?" Ben demanded. "Do you know how much I lost because of her scum bag brother? I got kicked out of Med School because that little rat squealed on me when he got caught buying term papers. And what did he get? A pardon!"

"So that's what all this is about?" Elliot asked, truly shocked. "This isn't even about Anne. Just let her go."

Before any more negotiating could take place Elliot and Olivia heard yells and gunshots ringing out from outside the room. They knew immediately that their backup had finally arrived.

"You know what that was?" Elliot asked when he noticed Ben had also heard the commotion. "That's the sound of our backup. Now, there are a lot of cops in here with guns. There's only one of you. You can end this before it gets violent." He tried again.

Ben thought about it for a moment. He didn't want the police to have the satisfaction of killing him. He decided that he would take his chances in a court. He decided to concede.

"Alright." He said with disappointment. "You win. She can go."

Ben loosened his grip on Anne, and slowly lowered his gun to the floor.

"Kick it over here." Elliot instructed.

Ben did as he was told. He held his hands up, and slowly stepped away from Anne. Without his body to support her, she collapsed to the ground in heaving sobs. Olivia rushed over to her, and held her as she cried in her arms.

Elliot made his way over to Ben to read him his rights. Unfortunately, Elliot and Olivia had been focusing so hard on Ben and Anne, that they had not even noticed how the door had opened slightly when it had before been closed.

They hadn't noticed the man watching from the safety of the back hall; hadn't noticed the gun he had trained on Elliot and Olivia the entire time; and now, they didn't notice how he tried to aim it at Anne.

When this man, lurking, unnoticed in the shadows realized he wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at Anne, he aimed at Olivia. He decided that he would just have to take the two of them out together.

It was the click of the safety being turned off that first drew Elliot's gaze away from the man he was handcuffing, and towards the door. When he saw the barrel of a hand gun pointed at Olivia, he knew what was about to happen.

There simply wasn't enough time to call to her to warn her. Elliot's heart stopped beating in his chest. He hadn't even had enough time to process what he was doing when he suddenly found himself sprinting across the room, and diving through the air.

He fired one shot, and hit the shooter directly in the chest, causing him to fall in pain.

By the time Elliot felt the stinging in his chest of the bullet ripping through his skin, he was already on the floor with blood seeping from his chest.

**TBC... CLIFFHANGER**

**I promised action, didn't I?**

**REVIEW**


	7. Broken Heart

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: YES for Mariska finally winning an Emmy, she totally deserved it, yet BOO for Chris not winning one! He totally should have!**

**This chapter is like twice the length of the others, so that should make you all happy! And guess what, I'm still working on this story, and its almost 30 chapters and counting! so there is still more twists to come, and I have an idea for a sequal, so enjoy everyone!**

**Broken Heart**

Olivia didn't know what had happened until she saw the blood seeping into Elliot's shirt.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed out loud. "Elliot, no!"

She immediately left her victim to run to Elliot's aid. "Elliot, El, where are you hit?" She asked immediately as she rolled him over to his back.

"I'm fine… really." He winced, lying.

Olivia quickly noticed where the blood seemed to be pooling, and ripped open his shirt. Her heart sank when she saw the amount of blood that was gushing from his chest.

"If I had known… this was all it took… to get you to get me… out of my shirt… I would have gotten shot… a lot sooner." He attempted to joke, but failed to be funny when he coughed, and blood trickled from his mouth.

Olivia quickly removed the scarf she had around her neck, balled it up, and pressed it against the wound.

"I need help in here!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Elliot could see the fear in Olivia's eyes.

"Liv I'm… it's fine." He said, although it was getting increasingly harder for him to speak, and he was having trouble getting deep breaths. "I'm just… I'm tired."

"No El, no. You can't go to sleep. Not now." She ordered. "I need help in here now!" She screamed again, wondering if anyone could hear her.

Elliot began to worry when his peripheral vision began to fail. He found himself getting increasingly more tired, and the world around him becoming dark. He had to strain to hear Olivia.

"El, Elliot, I need you to keep your eyes opened Elliot. I need you to keep talking to me." Olivia begged as she pressed harder on the wound that seemed like it would never stop bleeding.

"I…" Elliot began. "I… I'm sorry Liv." He managed.

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for." Olivia said as tears began falling slowly. "Help!" She yelled again.

It wasn't that they hadn't heard her outside; it was just that the backup were busy with a standoff outside the room.

"I… I should have said something sooner." He coughed. He was beginning to become delusional, and suddenly moved from one thought to another. "I need you to… tell my kids… tell them I'm sorry. Tell them… tell them I love them."

"No Elliot. No. You're gonna tell them, because you're not going anywhere." She said using all her strength to push her scarf into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He said again as he began loosing feeling in his legs.

"Elliot, no. You can't. You can't leave me." She began crying. "I need you. I can't do this without you. Please." She begged.

"I'm sorry Liv." Elliot said, using the last of his strength to lift his bloodied hand, and touch her face.

As his eyes drifted shut visions of his life flashed in his head. He saw his children; heard them crying as they were born, felt them as he held each of them in his arms for the first time. He saw Kathy, remembered his wedding, and divorce. Felt the love he could only feel for the woman who gave him his children. He saw his family as they were now. Heard how they each sounded when they told him they loved him. Felt them hugging him. He saw them crying at the loss of their father. Felt deeper guilt than he ever had before when he realized it would be him who caused them that pain.

He saw images of his daughters in their wedding gowns, and felt the most intense pain he had ever felt when he realized he wouldn't be their to walk them down the isle. Images of grandchildren he would never meet flooded his thoughts, and then, she came in.

He saw Olivia as he had the day he first met her. He felt the intense love he had for her, that he had never felt for anyone else before, even Kathy. His heart ached at the moment he realized he would never be able to tell her how he felt. Ached because he would never be able to kiss her, never hold her in his arms, never be able to love her.

His life was over, and it felt like he had never really gotten a chance to live it.

"I'm sorry." He thought one last time before his world went black.

Olivia felt her heart shatter when her partner went limp in her arms. "No. Elliot. No!" She yelled through tears. "You can't do this to me! You can't leave me!" She cried. "I need you. I love you." She said in a whisper. "Please."

As Elliot's body went limp in Olivia's arms the door opened behind her. Two armed officers looked in. When they discovered a man handcuffed in the corner, the victim sitting, curled up in another, and one of their brothers lying lifeless in his partner's arms, they finally called for help.

"We need paramedics in here! Officer down!" One of the men yelled into the hall.

Within seconds a team of paramedics rushed in to the room. They pulled Olivia off of Elliot, and immediately began working on him.

Olivia just stood, the shock of what had just happened still gripping her. Her hand covered her mouth as tears silently streamed from her eyes. She stood their, silently praying to a God she wasn't even sure if she believed in.

"If we want to have any chance of saving his life, we need to get him to a hospital now." One of the paramedics said.

They loaded him onto the gurney, and began rushing him out of the room. Olivia followed behind them.

"I'm riding along." She said, almost inaudibly as they loaded Elliot's lifeless body into the ambulance.

The paramedics allowed Olivia to climb into the ambulance with them as they rushed to the hospital.

As Olivia stared at her partner, and watched as the paramedics worked to keep him alive her mind raced. She had spent her entire life looking for someone she wouldn't be able to live without, but never thought she'd find him because she had been able to get by alone for so long. It was at that moment she realized she might loose Elliot, that she understood she had wasted her time looking, because she had had someone she couldn't live without all along. Elliot Stabler was that person.

When she was sitting their, watching as paramedics shocked his heart back to life, and shoved tubes down his throat to keep him breathing she first thought about what she would do if she lost him. The thing that terrified her, was that she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. She had told him that she loved him, and she finally realized that she had meant it.

Olivia was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the ambulance had stopped, and the paramedics had rushed Elliot out and into the emergency room until a nurse climbed into the ambulance to tend to her.

"Detective, are you alright?" The young woman asked.

"He… my partner. Is he alright?" Olivia choked hoarsely.

"They're taking care of him." The woman offered. "Why don't you let me check you out though." She added, moving closer to Olivia.

"No, no I'm fine. I need to get to Elliot. I need to make sure he's alright." She said, clearly out of it. Olivia pushed past the nurse, and climbed out of the bus.

"Detective." The nurse said, following her. "They're working on him as we speak. Just lemme take a look at you. Then you can go."

Olivia realized that there was nothing to do but wait; so she agreed to let the nurse give her a once over.

When she was cleared, Olivia took a seat in the waiting room. She felt completely numb. Her mind was racing, and for the first time in a while, she was scared.

One of the backup officers had called Cragen to let him know what had happened. He, Fin, Munch, Huang, and Casey all rushed into the waiting room. They froze when they Olivia sitting in one of the plastic chairs with her head in her hands; silent tears running down her face. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Olivia?" Munch called, thinking the worst.

She slowly turned her head to face the group; her eyes were still glazed over from the tears.

"He took the bullet." She simply breathed. It was clear that the shock of the situation hadn't completely worn off yet.

"What are you talkin about sweetheart?" Fin asked.

Olivia slowly raised herself out of her chair. "The bullet; it was for me." She stammered. "Elliot, he… he took a bullet, that was meant for me." She explained, looking past everyone as if she were in her own world.

"Olivia, it's gonna be alright." Cragen tried to comfort, placing a hand on her shoulder to attempt to calm her down, He could see she was clearly upset.

"I should have seen it. I should have seen the gun." She stammered as more tears began flowing from her face.

"This isn't your fault baby." Fin said, not expecting her to believe him. He took a step over to Olivia, and put his hand out in an attempt to comfort her.

She responded by swatting his hand away. "Don't." She almost begged, stepping away from the people trying to comfort her. She blamed herself for the position her partner was in right now, and she didn't feel she deserved their compassion at the moment.

It was Casey who first noticed the blood staining Olivia's shirt.

"Oh my God." She gasped when she saw the stain covering almost her entire shirt. "Liv, were you hit too?"

"What? No why?" Olivia asked.

"Your shirt." Casey breathed, relieved that both of her friends hadn't been wounded.

Olivia looked down at herself for the first time and noticed the blood; Elliot's blood covering her shirt and hands. She gasped for air as her head started spinning.

Munch noticed her face turn pale, and her pupils dilate. "Benson, you okay?" He asked

"I, uh, excuse me." She breathed, pushing past her friends and rushing into the closest woman's room.

She ran over to one of the sinks and ran the water on full speed. She thrusted her bloodied hands under the steady rush of water and scrubbed her hands violently.

She couldn't bare the thought of Elliot's blood staining her hands, both in a figurative and actual sense.

When the blood wouldn't come off immediately, she began to grow frantic. As she scrubbed her hands she again noticed her blood stained shirt. In her momentary madness, she splashed water onto her shirt, and began scrubbing at it.

When Cragen finally pushed open the door he discovered one of his strongest detectives violently scrubbing at both her hands and shirt while openly sobbing. She was rubbing at her hands so rough that she was making them raw, causing her own blood to mesh with that of Elliot's.

Cragen went to her, and grabbed her hands, stopping her from her fit. "Liv, Liv, you have to stop this." He said in a gentle whisper. "He's going to be alright. Everything's going to be fine." He tried to sooth.

Normally, Olivia would have rather died that have her Captain see her in this broken state, but at this moment, she knew that she needed him to. She needed someone who cared about her; as a father would love a daughter, to hold her, and tell her that everything would be alright; and Donald Cragen was as close to a father as Olivia Benson would ever get.

"I can't have this." She cried. "I can't have his blood on me." She tried to explain.

"It's gone." Cragen told her as he shut the water off, and pulled her away from the sink.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. Why did he do this? Why did he take that bullet? It was meant for me. Why the hell would that son-of-a-bitch do something that stupid?" She questioned, looking into her Captain's eyes.

"This is not your fault Olivia." Cragen said more forcefully. "Elliot just did what any partner would do for another. He did his job. He took that bullet for you because that's what partners are supposed to do for one another. They have their partners back." He tried to comfort her.

"And what about me Don?" Olivia cried. "Did I do my job? Because I'm pretty sure it was my job to make sure he got out of that warehouse alive too!" She said, shouting, unable to control how her pain was coming out. "I should have seen that shooter. I should have had his back. How could I have failed him like this?" She questioned, her voice lowering to a mere whisper.

"Olivia." Cragen soothed, placing his hands on her arms. "You did do your job. You found Anne, and you got her out of there alive."

"Yeah, but at what expense?" Olivia breathed as tears again began pooling in her eyes. The more she thought about the possibility of loosing Elliot because of her actions the harder it was for her to control her tears.

"He'll be okay Olivia. We just need to have faith." Cragen whispered.

Olivia lost it. As her sobs came violently, Cragen pulled her into his fatherly embrace, and let her cry into his chest; uncaring of the fact that he was her boss. The only thing he cared about was the fact that one of his children were hurting, and he knew that was nothing he could to help her. He knew that many wounds could be healed, but a broken heart was a different story.

**TBC... tell me what you think, reviews are always welcome!**

**Like I said, this is a long story, so be ready for anything!**


	8. Love?

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**

**A/N: Loving the reviews! Keep them up!**

**Love?**

After Olivia had calmed down, and received a scrub shirt to change into she rejoined the rest of the squad in the waiting room.

Cragen had called Kathy to tell her of Elliot's condition. Even though they were no longer married, everyone still felt Elliot would have wanted her to know; want them to keep his family informed.

Olivia sat with her head in her hands as she rubbed her tired eyes. She was both physically and emotionally drained, and terrified. Elliot had been one of the only people in her life she had ever really been able to count on; and when he needed her to be there for him, where was she? She had her back turned, and was tending to the victim. She blamed herself, and knew she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he didn't pull through.

"Excuse me; is there a Detective Olivia Benson here?"

Olivia looked up immediately at the mention of her name. Standing at the front window she saw Kevin. He looked as if he would pass out with fear.

"Kevin?" Olivia asked, as she rose from her chair to greet him. She could see the tears in his eyes when he turned to face her. "I'm right here Kev."

Kevin ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. He buried is face in her shoulder. "I was so afraid." He simply confessed. "I heard that you and Stabler came under fire. They said one of you had been shot. I was so afraid." He explained.

"I'm fine Kevin." Olivia said softly. "Elliot… he… he took my bullet. He saved my life." She told him, holding back her tears.

Kevin pulled away. "Is he alright?" He asked, real concern in his voice. He knew that the two were quite good friends.

Olivia just shook her head sadly. "No word yet. They rushed him into surgery as soon as the bus got here." She informed him.

"And you. You sure you're alright?" He asked again, giving her a once over.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "They checked me out when I got here. Just… numb." She sighed.

Kevin wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and led her back to her chair. He knew that she was hurting, and blamed herself. He took the seat next to her and simply held her hand in silence.

When the doctor finally emerged from the OR Olivia had to grip onto Kevin's arm to ensure she would be able to stay on her feet. Munch helped to support Kathy, and everyone held their breath waiting for the worst.

"How is he?" Cragen ventured.

"I can only give out Detective Stabler's medical information to family." The doctor informed them.

"Jordan, these people are his family." Kathy simply breathed. Everyone in the room silently thanked her for choosing to make her profession as a nurse in this particular hospital. "Now please, just tell us." She almost begged.

While Kathy may not have loved Elliot Stabler as a wife should love her husband, she still loved him. He was the father of her children, and her first love. He always treated her well, and they would always be friends. Besides all that, she needed to know the fate of her children's' father. Needed to know what she was going to tell them if he didn't pull through this one.

"Detective Stabler is currently in critical condition. The bullet just missed his heart, but still did some damage in his chest. It hit one of the main arteries connecting to his heart, but we were able to repair it. We'll have to wait and see how well the repair on the artery holds, and if his heart will be able to sustain the extra work of having that artery being damaged. I'm afraid that we also won't know that full extent of the damage done by loss of blood until he regains concisions." The doctor finished.

"But, he's alive?" Olivia asked, as if she needed the doctor to tell her that directly to believe it.

"He's alive." The doctor smiled.

"Can we see him?" Cragen asked.

The doctor thought it over for a moment, and then gave his answer. "Yes. But only for a moment."

The group filed into Elliot's room. They silently surrounded his bed, looking down at their injured family member.

Elliot looked so weak lying in the hospital bed. His skin was almost as pale as the sheets he was laying on. Olivia followed the multiple tubes running from his body to the machines they were connected to. There was an IV that was dripping medication into his veins, a line connected to the blood that replaced the large amount he had lost, and two tubes running from his nose to an oxygen machine to ensure air continued flowing to his lungs.

The rest of the wires were connected to monitors that told the doctors his heart rate, and other vitals.

Olivia was shocked at how frail her best friend looked. He had always seemed so strong in the past. The thought that she had put him in this position made her heart ache in a way that it had never ached before.

"He looks so helpless." Kathy noted quietly.

"He lost a lot of blood volume." The doctor told her. "When he receives the whole bag of the transfusion blood, he should look better."

"What… what about his brain function?" Kathy finally asked. She was a nurse, and well aware of the consequences on the brain of loosing as much blood as Elliot did.

"The monitor is showing brain function, but, unfortunately, we won't know the full extent of his injuries until he wakes up." The doctor told her.

As the realization sunk in that Elliot may never be the same again, the room grew silent and somber.

As everyone's eyes fell onto their fallen friend Olivia fell back to the corner of the room. She didn't feel she should even be allowed to be in the same room as Elliot. It was her fault, and she was ashamed to even be near him.

Kevin noticed how Olivia was acting. He snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered in her ear. "Don't blame yourself for this baby."

Olivia pushed past him, and got out of the room. She couldn't be around Elliot anymore, not after what she did to him. She didn't deserve to call herself his family.

As she ran into the hallway she could hear Kevin following her.

"Olivia, Liv, wait." He called. He reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Let got of me Kevin." Olivia demanded as tears streamed down her face. She wrenched her arm free from his grasp

"Why are you running?" Kevin demanded with loving force to his voice.

Olivia took a deep breath in order to try to get her thoughts together. "I don't deserve to be in there." She said in a somber whisper.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because. This is my fault. That bullet had been meant for me. If I had been paying better attention to my surroundings he never would have been shot. Elliot may be brain dead because of my actions. How can I be in there, and call myself his family after that?" She asked, pleading.

"How many times do you need to hear that this wasn't your fault until you believe it?" Kevin pushed. "Elliot did what he was trained to do. He had your back." He tried to comfort.

Olivia just shook her head. Having her back was one thing, but she was pretty sure giving your life for your partner was not in the handbook.

"Look, baby, I know how you feel. When I…" Kevin began.

"You know how I feel?" Olivia interrupted, indignant sounding. "You know how I feel? How the hell could you possibly know how I feel Kevin!" She barked.

"I've had partners clinging to their lives too Liv. Just because I may not be the field anymore doesn't mean I wasn't once." He answered, matching her tone.

"Have you ever been the cause of that!" She yelled, her voice filled with emotion. "Has it ever been your fault that someone you love is lying in a hospital bed, fighting for their life because of something you did! Because if not, then there's no way in hell you can know how I feel!" She finished, breathing hard due to her outburst.

Kevin was silent for a moment. "Love?" He asked, unsure if he had heard her right.

"What?" Olivia questioned. She had been so filled with emotions of pain, fear, and anger that she hadn't even realized what she had just said.

"You said 'someone you love'." Kevin answered simply.

"I…" Olivia began. She hadn't meant to say love, it had just come out. "He. He's my partner." She tried to explain, not that it really helped.

"Do you love him Olivia?" Kevin asked. He needed to know.

Olivia rubbed her hands over her worn face. "He's my partner Kevin. I see him every day. You know the bond partners share." She said, avoiding answering 'yes' or 'no'. The truth of the matter was, she wasn't even sure what she felt for Elliot at the moment.

"Of course I do." Kevin finally answered. "He's your family. Your brother." He clarified for her, although the explanation was more to sooth himself than Olivia.

Olivia just smiled. This wasn't something she wanted to do right now. Her emotions were running high today, and she wasn't sure what she felt for anybody. "He's my partner." She simply said again.

"You look exhausted, why don't you get some rest." Kevin said, changing the subject.

"I… I want to stay here." Olivia answered. "I just need to be sure he's going to be okay."

Kevin nodded his head. "You want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"No. It's alright. I'll be fine." Olivia answered. "You go home. You need to be up early for work in the morning."

"Okay sweetheart. If you need anything, you call me." He instructed her. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I'll come by tomorrow okay?" He asked.

Olivia nodded her head and offered him a smile.

"I love you." Kevin said before turning and leaving.

After he was gone, Olivia sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, and cried.

**TBC.. just a little something for you guys! tell me what you think!**


	9. I Love Him

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Here is another chapter for everyone, glad that you all seem to like where I'm going with this. I'm afraid that the angst will continue in this chapter, but just bare with me for a while, it will be worth it; at least I think it will! If I do say so myself!**

**I Love Him**

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Cragen asked in a whisper after he exited Elliot's room and came into the waiting room.

Olivia looked up to her captain with glassy eyes and a tear stained face. "I couldn't face him." She stated simply and truthfully.

"What do you mean 'you couldn't face him'?" Cragen asked as he took the seat next to her.

"This is my…" She began.

"If I hear you blame yourself for this one more time I'm putting you in counseling." Cragen warned.

"I just. I feel like I failed him. I can't bare to see him like that." She answered truthfully.

"What if it were you lying there?" Cragen asked. "Would you blame him?"

Olivia was silent.

"You wouldn't." He answered for her. "Because it would have been your decision to take that bullet for him, and you would just be happy that he was okay."

"But, I love him Don." Olivia finally admitted in a mear whisper. It was the first time she had said it aloud. It felt good to get it off her chest though. "If he doesn't make it, I don't know what I'll do."

Cragen took in what he heard. He had known for a while that those two had had feelings for each other; it was about time they realized it too. He lovingly rubbed her back with his hand.

"I know you do." He said gently. "And I know that it's hard to look at him the way he is in there, but, _when_ Elliot wakes up, how do you think he's gonna feel if you're not the first person he sees? If he finds out that you didn't even go in there are sit with him, he's going to be crushed." He said, and then paused to let it sink in. When there was no response, he added, "Now look Liv, we're leaving for the night. If you want to stay for a while, I think the doctors will look past it."

Olivia simply nodded her head.

"And if you want to take tomorrow off, _I'll_ look past it." He added.

"Thank you." She smiled.

With that, Cragen gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and got out of his chair. After the rest of the group assured Olivia that everything would turn out okay, and said their goodnights, they left.

Olivia sat in the waiting room for about half and hour before Kathy finally joined her.

"How you holdin up?" She asked, startling Olivia a little. She stood directly in front of her.

"I'm okay, I guess." Olivia breathed. "You?"

"Hangin in there." Kathy answered.

"Have you told the kids?" Olivia asked.

"I called them after he got out of surgery. I told them I'd bring them by tomorrow. They don't need to see their father looking like he does. Jordan said he should look a little stronger tomorrow, once the transfusion is complete." Kathy explained.

"That's probably the best idea." Olivia answered. "Look Kath…" Olivia began.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Olivia." Kathy interrupted her. She sat down next to her, and took her hands. "Olivia, I know that you've heard this about a million times tonight, but what happened to Elliot is not your fault. He was just…" Kathy began.

"Doing his job. I know." Olivia finished for her.

"That's not what I was going to say." Kathy smiled. "I was going to say that Elliot was just following his heart."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, now confused.

Kathy chuckled a little and smiled. "You really don't see it, do you?" She asked.

"See what?" Olivia asked, growing annoyed.

"See how much that man loves you." She smiled.

Olivia was silent for a moment, her jaw fell slack. "Loves me?" She repeated.

"Yeah." Kathy answered. "He's crazy about you Olivia."

"How… how do you know that?" Olivia questioned.

"I was married to the man for twenty years. He gives you the same looks he used to give me; only they seem deeper when he looks at you." She answered. "Elliot would be devastated if he had just stood there and watched you get shot without doing anything. He would do anything for you Olivia, including lay down his life." She finished.

"What about the kids? They'll never forgive me for this." Olivia almost sobbed.

"The kids will understand what he did. They'll forgive you." She tried to assure her. "However, I don't think that Elliot will be as understanding if he wakes up, and your not there next to him." She added with a smile.

"I don't deserve to…" Olivia began once more.

"Olivia, for eight years you two have been there for each other. Now I know that this is hard, but he's gonna need you now more than ever. Don't let this be the one time you're not there for him." Kathy tried persuading her.

Olivia just sniffed, sighed, and then said, "I guess you're right Kathy. Maybe I should see him. Thank you"

Kathy smiled, and squeezed her hand. "Hey, what are ex-wives for?" She smiled.

Olivia rose from her seat, and slowly made her way down the hall to his room.

The room was silent with the exception of the quiet beeping coming from the various machines Elliot was hooked up to.

Olivia silently made her way around to the side of his bed, and pulled a chair so that he could sit next to him.

"Oh Elliot, what did I do to you?" She asked, breathing deeply to suppress the cry she felt inside her. "I know that everyone has told me this isn't my fault, but I can't help feeling like I caused this." She said, barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Excuse me mame, but I'm afraid it's past visiting hours." A nurse said, quietly coming into the room.

"Oh, I, I'm sorry." Olivia muttered, pushing herself out of the seat.

"Julie, it's okay." Olivia heard Kathy say from the hallway. "She's family."

"Oh, sorry." Julie responded before walking away.

"You stay as long as you need." Kathy smiled. "He'll need you to get better." She added before following Julie down the hall and once again leaving Olivia alone with an unconscious Elliot lying in the hospital bed.

Olivia sat down once again. She spent most of the night simply sitting quietly, staring into the darkness of the room. When it felt like she would never fall asleep, her eyes slowly drifted closed, and her tired body finally gave into the sleep it so desperately craved.

The next morning Cragen entered Elliot's room to find a sleeping Olivia at his bedside. He gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"What, what is it?" She asked, jumping a little as she woke.

"Relax Benson, it's just me." He laughed.

"Oh, what time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as the sunlight hit them.

"It's nine o'clock." He answered.

"Any change?" She asked, looking over at Elliot.

"None." Cragen answered. "You alright?"

"I'll be better once he wakes up." She answered.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, I'll sit with him a while." Cragen suggested.

"I'm really not al that hungry." Olivia answered.

"Well, you need to eat. So just go down and get some cereal or something." Cragen ordered.

Olivia just nodded her head, and went down to the cafeteria to get cereal and a cup of coffee. She would need all the pick-me-up she could get today, and she knew it.

**TBC... I think I'll post two chapters tonight, since I won't be able to post one tomorrow!**

**REVIEW**


	10. Letting Her Go

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Ten chapters in and their still not mine**

**A/N: Since I won't be able to post tomorrow, I'm going to give you guys two chapters tonight! If you like reading a new chapter every night, save this one for tomorrow! (Hey, it's an idea**

**Letting Her Go**

When Olivia returned to Elliot's room she found it to be full. Although Cragen had left, Elliot's kids were now there.

When Olivia peeked her head in, it broke her heart. Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around her mother, and she was crying into her abdomen. Maureen sat in the chair that Olivia had slept in as tears silently streamed down her face. Kathleen stood on the other side of Elliot's bed, and just stared down at her father, and Dickie was sitting in a chair that was pushed against the wall, completely silent. She could tell these children were broken, and terrified that they could lose their father.

Olivia couldn't bare to see these kids looking like that. She cared so much for Elliot's kids, and felt horrible that she was the cause for their heart ache.

She quietly turned around, and headed back down the hall, but not before Kathleen had spotted her in the door way. She quickly turned and followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"Olivia, wait!" She called.

Olivia froze. She was in for it now.

"Where are you going?" Kathleen asked.

"I, uh, I." Olivia stuttered. "I was just going." She finally said.

"Why?" The girl asked. "I'm sure Daddy would want you in there."

"I didn't think you guys wanted to see me." Olivia said truthfully.

"Liv, you're like family. This is a tough thing for everyone, and we all need to lean on each other to get through this. Why wouldn't we want you there to help us?" She asked.

Olivia was touched by what the seventeen year old said. Elliot was right; she was wise beyond her years.

When Olivia didn't give and answer Kathleen simply wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder. "Come on, let's get back in there." She said with a weak smile.

Olivia sat with Elliot's family for a few hours before Kathy finally decided it was time for the kids to go home. Munch and Fin came to visit for a while with Casey. While they were there they forced Olivia to get home to take a shower and a clean pair of cloths.

When she got back Kathy and the kids were there again. This time she let them be alone with their father. By the time seven o'clock rolled around the room again stood empty.

Olivia re-took her seat next to Elliot.

"You really need to wake up Elliot." She whispered at his bed side. "Because I need you. I know that I like to pretend to be strong, and independent, but the truth is, I'm only strong when I'm with you." She took a deep breath, and paused for a moment. "I … I need you Elliot." She whispered, taking his limp hand in hers. "I… I love you." She finally revealed and then paused. "So… you have to get better Stabler. Because I can't do this without you."

Olivia was so focused on Elliot that she hadn't even heard the man standing in the doorway, but he had heard her.

Kevin had come, just as he told her he would to see how both she and Elliot were doing. He stood outside the door and listened when he heard Olivia speaking. To his surprise, he hadn't been entirely surprised with what he heard. Olivia had been apprehensive to the fact that he had told her he loved her, and he had noticed the way Olivia always seemed to become a little lighter when Elliot was in the room, but it didn't make the fact that the woman he loved was in love with another man, hurt any less.

He cleared his throat to let Olivia know that he was present.

Olivia's head shot up, she hadn't realized that she had an audience when she confessed her most deepest feelings to what she thought was an empty room and a comatose man.

"Kevin!" Olivia said in shock. How much had he heard?

"When… when you said that you loved him yesterday… you didn't mean as a brother, did you?" Kevin simply asked. He didn't want to dance around this.

"I…" Olivia began, releasing Elliot's hand and rising to meet Kevin.

"I just want the truth Olivia." He said gently.

Olivia hung her head for a moment, and then lifted it back to meet Kevin's gaze head on. "I'm sorry Kevin. I… I never meant for this to happen." She said.

"Can't help who you love." He said blandly. "Believe me, I know."

"I tried Kev. I really did." Olivia tried to explain as tears began falling from her eyes.

"I know you did. But he makes you happy. I just want you to be happy Liv." Kevin said, wiping at her tears. "If we were meant to be, we'd be."

"So is this it?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think so." Kevin answered with a sad smile. "Hey, it was good while it lasted." He offered.

"It was great while it lasted." Olivia smiled.

Kevin pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'm prayin for him Liv." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as they separated.

Kevin offered one final smile before turning and leaving the room. While he was upset to be letting her go, he realized that she would never be his. Her heart belonged to the man lying comatose in that hospital bed; to the man who would have given his life to spare hers. Kevin realized that Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler simply belonged together, and he refused to get in the way of that.

After Kevin left her room, Olivia once again sat in the chair that she was almost sure was beginning to take the shape of her butt she had been sitting in it for so long. It was beginning to get chilly in the room, so she pulled her coat over her body, and leaned back into the chair.

"You gotta get better Stabler," She whispered into the dark. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." She said, before once again finally succumbing to the sleep her body was so desperately craving.

It was midnight before Kathy finally got a free minute to check on Elliot. She was quiet so as to not wake Olivia. She knew that it had been a while since she had slept.

She walked over to Elliot's sleeping form, and traced the lines of his face softly with her hands.

"Hey Elliot." She said quietly. "Now, I know that we haven't exactly been on the best terms for the past couple of months, but you need to listen to me for a sec." She said before sniffling.

"You have to get better. There are way too many people in this world who still need you. The kids are going out of their minds. I don't think Lizzie has stopped crying since I told her. Kathleen refuses to eat, and Maureen hasn't slept, and is making her self physically sick over this whole thing. I think Dickie's dealing with it the toughest though El. He won't even come out of his room. At least with the girls, I can eventually fight them into talking to me, but Dickie hasn't said a word since I told them what happened." She told him.

"Then there's everyone at work. Form what I hear, Munch and Fin haven't as much as made wise cracks at each other since you were admitted, Cragen's been spending all his time at the office in case the hospital calls with good news, and then there's Casey. She's worried sick. I was talking to her boyfriend this afternoon when she came to visit. He tells me that she's having trouble sleeping too." She smiled for a moment.

"Then, there's Olivia." Kathy paused as she looked over at her for a moment; just to be sure she really was asleep. "She loves you Elliot; so much. For whatever reason, this woman has sacrificed love for so long, and you can't leave her now that she's ready to let someone in." Kathy paused again as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Then there's me." She said, barely making any noise at all. "Even though I may not love you like I did when we were kids, I'll always love you. And while I may not be able to live under the same roof as you, I'm not ready to live without you in my world at all." With that she squeezed his hand gently. "You have to get past this." She finished before leaving the room once more.

**TBC... okay, tell me what you think!**


	11. Awaken

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: So I'm back, just like I said I would be! I think that you all will be happy by this chapter, judging by the reviews I have been getting!**

**Awaken**

The first thing he noticed after the silence lifted was a subtly, steady beeping. He was pretty sure he heard the echo of footsteps somewhere in the distance, but wasn't exactly sure where.

Within a while of the sounds, the sensation of feeling slowly began returning to him. He felt the softness of something under him, and something thin covering him. There was a subtle breeze coming from somewhere that sent shivers down his entire body.

After lying still, being able to hear the quiet world that surrounded him, and feel what he thought to be a bed under him, he first discovered that he could slowly move his fingers. He began tapping them on the bed below him.

Within minutes he was able to wiggle his toes, and slightly move his hand. He assumed that he was alone where ever he was. As he laid there in silence, his memories began flooding back.

He remembered the gun, remembered the pain, remembered lying in Olivia's arms as his life ran out of him. He had tried to tell her that he loved her, but wasn't able to. He remembered the pain he felt when realizing that he would never get to tell her, and the numbness that overtook him when he realized that he would never see his children again.

So where was he now? Was Elliot Stabler dead? Was this what heaven was like? Had he made it to heaven? Or by some miracle, was he still alive.

As he focused the senses he had on the world around him, he realized that he must be in a hospital room. Yes, that would explain the beeping, and muffled noises. He knew how thin those hospital sheets were, and the breeze must be coming from the vents in the ceilings.

Now all that he had to do was focus, and he was sure he would be able to will his eyes to open.

As he lay in bed, silent, he could feel his heavy eyes beginning to give in. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his eye lids fluttered opened; only to snap back shut after the bright rays of the morning sun shone into them.

He let out a quiet groan when the pain sensation in his eyes hit him. After a moment, he decided to try his eyes again.

This time, he opened them a little more slowly, and fought to keep them open. He took a deep breath as he took in his surroundings.

He had been right in his assumption that he was in a hospital. The room was that of a standard hospital room. There were ceiling tiles above him, and blank walls all around him. There were tons of flowers and well wishes on the plastic tables that surrounded the room. He could see that he was connected to all sorts of machines and medications. His chest was throbbing, but what did he expect after being shot?

He slowly forced his head to turn to the side. That was when he finally noticed Olivia sound asleep in a chair at his bedside. She had a coat pulled up to her chin to protect her against the cold from the air conditioning.

Elliot smiled when he saw her. Did she really care enough to sit by his bed for this long? Then a thought came over him, how long had he been out for?

He wanted answers, but was still too tired to attempt to make contact with the world. Elliot let his eyes close again, and let sleep over take him once more. It was night before he woke again. This time he was able to lick his dry lips, and clear his scratchy throat.

He trained his eyes on Olivia, and watched as she slept. He assumed that she had woken while he slept; being that her position had changed slightly, and she appeared to be in different clothing.

She looked anything but peaceful. Her face had worry written all over it, and Elliot knew that he was the one who put it there.

As he studied her face he noticed her stir. She sighed, and stretched her clearly aching muscles in the chair before allowing her eyes to flutter open.

It wasn't until after she straightened herself in the chair, rubbed her eyes, and yawned that she noticed Elliot awake in the bed.

"Elliot?" She asked shocked, raising herself out of the chair.

"Hi." Elliot greeted with a coy smile.

"You… you're awake." She noted, still in shock. "How long?"

"Just a little while. I didn't want to wake you. Looked like you may have needed it." He answered. She could tell by his voice that he was still tired.

"You have no idea what you put us through Stabler." She smiled. "What you put _me_ through." She added quietly.

"Was I out for a while?" He asked.

"Two days." Olivia answered matter-of-factly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot in the chest." He said with a laugh, unfortunately, it was followed by a wince of pain.

"Oh, you okay?" Olivia asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Elliot answered, sensing her worry.

Olivia looked down at her hands suddenly, and her face fell.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"I just." She began. "I'm sorry Elliot." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Elliot asked, lifting her face with his hand so that she was looking into his eyes.

"For putting you in the hospital!" Olivia said, as if he should have known exactly what she was talking about.

"You didn't put me in here Benson." Elliot smiled. "Whoever that guy with the gun was did."

"But you jumped in front of the bullet for me. If I had been paying closer attention to the scene, I would have seen him." Olivia sighed.

"Liv, we're only human. We only have two eyes." Elliot tried comforting. "We can't have our eyes on the entire scene the entire time. That's why God invented partners. I have my eyes on one thing, and you have yours on the other. You were tending to the Vic, and I was monitoring the rest of the room."

"I just, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." She said quietly.

"You would have been upset for a little while, but then you would have moved on. I know you Liv, you're a strong person. You would have been fine." Elliot answered.

Olivia just shook her head. "I put on a good front, don't I?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"I don't think I could make it if it weren't for you in my life." She said in barely a whisper.

Before Elliot could respond the door opened, and Cragen walked in.

"Stabler, you're awake!" He almost shouted.

"Hey Cap." Elliot smiled. "Good to see you!"

"You have no idea." Cragen smiled. He walked over to the bed, and gave him a fatherly hug. "Do the doctors know?"

"Not yet." Olivia answered for him.

"I'll go get them." Don said, happiness in his voice.

Cragen left the room, and returned moments later with not only Elliot's doctor in tow, but also with Kathy, Munch, Fin, Casey, and Huang.

"Hey, it's a party now." Elliot smiled.

"Good to see you awake man." Fin smiled, and shook his hand.

"You had us worried there buddy." Munch smiled.

"Don't you dare do that again to us Stabler." Casey smiled from the bedside.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys didn't miss me all that much." Elliot grinned.

"The station house was quiet without you Elliot." Huang smiled.

"It must have been silent without all his yelling and screaming!" Kathy joked, getting a rise out of everyone, including Elliot.

"Good to know you care Kath." Elliot smiled.

"While you're sounding better Detective Stabler, I'd like to take a minute to examine you. So if everyone doesn't mind…" The doctor trailed off.

Everyone got the hint, and left the room do the doctor could check Elliot out.

Once in the hall Kathy left to call her kids and tell them to come up to the hospital in the morning to see their father.

As Olivia waited outside of Elliot's hospital room she let out a deep breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding since Elliot fall to the ground in that warehouse days ago.

"You okay?" Casey asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled. "I think I finally am."

"So, you tell him yet?" She asked coyly.

"Tell who what?" Olivia asked, playing dumb. _"What does everyone know that I love him?"_ She wondered.

"You know who and what." Casey said rolling her eyes. "Did you tell Elliot that you love him?" She clarified anyway.

"What is there a bulletin out there somewhere that is posting my inner most feelings for the world to see?" Olivia asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, it's called you!" Casey smiled. "Anyone who watches the two of you interact can see that you guys are crazy about each other. You're just too damn scared to admit it to yourselves."

"I hate it when you're right." Olivia laughed, knowing that she had been caught.

"So, did you tell him?" Casey asked again.

"No." Olivia stated simply. "I don't know how to tell him."

"You could try saying something like, 'Elliot, I love you'." Casey answered cockily.

"And what if it all blows up in my face Case?" Olivia asked. "I mean, yeah, okay, so maybe he has feelings for me now. But what if those feelings fade? What if he meets someone else? What if we break up? How am I going to go into work every day and face him, knowing that I had him once, and lost him?" She asked desperately. Her deepest fears finally coming to light. "Or even worse, what if something like this happens again, but he doesn't make it? How will I be able to go to work knowing that?"

"I think the better question is, how are you going to go to work every day and face him, and all of his future girlfriends, knowing that you could have had him, but didn't. What are you going to do if something like this happens if you do lose him, and you never told him that you loved him? Or even worse, what if he winds up with someone else?" Casey asked before turning and leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts.

**TBC... well there you have it, he's finally awake! Tell me what you guys all think!**


	12. A Talk Between a Father and his Children

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Great reviews, keep them up!**

**Talks between a Father and his Children**

When the doctor finally emerged from Elliot's room, the whole squad gathered around him.

"So? What's the final prognosis?" Cragen asked.

"It seems that Detective Stabler will make a full recovery." He smiled, causing a sigh of relief to arise from the group. "Now, he'll need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. I want him on a desk for at least a month to ensure all his chest wounds heal completely. And he'll need to be released into someone's care for a few days." The doctor added.

"When will that be?" Olivia questioned.

"I'd say that, as long as his vitals stay strong, we'll be able to release him tomorrow afternoon." The doctor informed them.

"Thank you Jordan." Kathy smiled.

"Just doing my job." Jordan smiled back. "If you guys want to see him, you can go in now, but Elliot still needs his rest, so I'm going to have to ask you to make it short.." He added before leaving to tend to his other patients.

The group filed back into Elliot's hospital room. He was now sitting up in bed, and had most of the wires removed from him.

"You're lookin a lot better Stabler." Fin smiled when he entered the room.

"Yeah, the whole pasty white look really wasn't goin for you." Casey joked. It felt good to be able to laugh at a situation that merely hours ago was making everyone who cared about Elliot sick.

"Sorry I worried everyone." Elliot apologized.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't tell that guy to shoot you." Kathy smiled.

"How is he anyway? As I remember, I think I shot him back." Elliot asked.

"He's healing up in the criminal ward at Belleview. You gave him a pretty nasty wound to the stomach, but he survived." Cragen answered.

"And Anne?" Elliot asked.

"She'll need some heavy duty counseling, but they're optimistic." Olivia told him.

"I'm just glad we were able to get to her." Elliot smiled. "Just wish we could have gotten to her a little sooner." He added.

"She's just happy to be alive." Huang told him. "She had lost all hope of ever being rescued."

Elliot let it sink in for a moment before turning the conversation to a more personal topic. "What about the kids? Did you tell them what happened?"

"Yeah, I did." Kathy answered nodding her head. "They were pretty shaken up about it. But they're okay now, and can't wait to come tomorrow to see their father." She smiled.

"Why tomorrow?" Elliot asked. "What about tonight? And what do you mean by 'pretty shaken up'"?

"They're coming tomorrow because you still need your rest, and it would take them over an hour to get down here; and by shaken up I mean scared that they were gonna lose their father." Kathy answered honestly.

"Can I at least call them?" Elliot asked.

"I think they'd like that a lot." Kathy smiled. She knew that if her children couldn't come here and see their father; the next best thing for them would be to hear him over the phone.

"I'll call them once everyone leaves." Elliot smiled. "So, I miss anything else while I was out?" He asked.

"Well, Munch got married and divorced again!" Fin answered.

"What!" Elliot exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, what!" Munch added.

"Nah, just kiddin." Fin laughed.

Elliot just shook his head but joined in on the laughter. It was nice to hear that sound coming from a room that has thus far only been filled with grief, fear, and somberness.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Jordan, the doctor, stuck his head into the room. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid I need to break this little party up. Detective Stabler really does need to rest tonight."

"Alright. Looks like this is last call." Cragen smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." Elliot smiled as everyone left the room.

He was upset that he hadn't had more time to talk to Olivia before everyone else came in. She had told him that she couldn't live without him, and he wanted to know what that meant exactly. Was it possible that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her?

He was forced to put the thought out of his mind for the moment because he wanted to call his children and let them know that he was alright.

Elliot picked up his bedside phone and dialed his old home number.

"_Hello."_ Maureen said into the phone.

Elliot couldn't speak for a moment. As soon as he heard her voice he remembered that a few days ago, he thought he would never hear his children's voices again. He cherished this moment.

"_Hello."_ She repeated more indignant. She hated these games.

"Maureen?" Elliot asked, even though he knew that it was her. "Maureen, its Dad." He smiled.

"_Daddy!"_ She squealed, overjoyed to hear her father on the other line. _"Daddy, how are you feeling, are you okay?" _She asked.

"_It's Dad? Gimmie the phone Maur, I wanna talk to him!"_ He could hear his youngest daughter yelling in the background. Their want to see how he was doing made his heart swell.

Maureen just ignored the pleas of her little sister. _"So, you feeling better?"_ She asked again.

"Yeah. I'm doing good. The doctors said that I'll probably be able to go home tomorrow." He smiled.

"_Hey, just in time for our weekend!"_ His oldest child noted. _"I mean, that is if you feel up to having all of us."_

"Of course I'll be up to it." He smiled. Even if he wasn't, seeing them always seemed to make him feel one hundred times better. "I'm just not so sure where we'll be staying." He said, referring to the fact that the doctor said he would need to be released into someone's care for a few days after being released.

"_Well, whatever."_ Maureen noted._ "I'm just glad that you're okay."_ She smiled

"Yeah. Me too." Elliot beamed into the phone. "Now, I hear you sister in the background, why don't you pass the phone on, and I'll see you guys tomorrow." He instructed.

"_Okay. Love you Daddy."_ Maureen said, and then gave the phone to Elizabeth.

Lizzie gladly accepted the phone, and immediately began chewing her father's ear off. _"Daddy! Are you okay? Mommy says that you're better, but I wasn't sure if I believed her. I mean, she wouldn't tell us if you weren't. When did you wake up? Does anything hurt?"_ She began before Elliot finally cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby. Slow down." He smiled. "I'm fine. I have a bandage on my chest, and I'm gonna have to take it easy for the next month or so, but I'm gonna be just fine. I promise." He assured her.

"_Good, cause I was worried. I thought that…"_ She began.

"Well don't. You should know better than anyone that it's gonna take a lot more than a puny little bullet to get rid of your old man." He smiled. "Now, are any of your other siblings there? I want to talk to them before the doctors try to make me sleep again."

"_Yeah, I'll go get Kathleen. I love you Daddy/"_ Elizabeth answered.

"Love you too sweetheart." Elliot told her.

After a brief silence Elliot heard the voice of his middle child. _"Hi, Daddy?"_ She greeted into the phone.

"Hey Kathleen." Elliot smiled.

"_Oh my God, are you okay? We saw you last night, and you looked so weak."_ She informed him. _"We were all so worried about you. Especially Olivia. You have to talk to her Dad; she blames herself for what happened."_ She said, filling him in.

"I know she does. I already talked to her, and I plan on talking to her more tonight." He told her. "I'm feeling much better, but how about you guys? Mom tells me I put you four through a lot. I'm so sorry about that. Tell the others for me." He apologized for all the agony he had caused his family.

"_Daddy, you didn't do anything wrong."_ Kathleen assured him. _"And we're all good here. I mean, it was a rough couple of days, but we all kinda helped each other,"_ She smiled.

"Good, glad to hear it. Is your brother around? I just want to say good night to him before he falls asleep." Elliot asked. "I love you."

"_I'll get him; and I love you too Dad."_ She said before going off to find her brother,

"_Dickie! Dad's on the phone!"_ He heard her call through the house.

He heard the trampling of Dickie's footsteps in the background and then his voice. _"Dad, Dad, is that you?" _He asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah Bud, it's me. How are you doing?" Elliot asked, concerned for his son. Kathy had said that he seemed to be taking Elliot's injuries the worst of all his children.

"_I'm okay. I was scared though Dad. Why did you have to do that?"_ He asked.

Elliot was silent for a moment. He had thought that taking that bullet for Olivia had been the only choice; the right thing to do. He knew that it was the right choice for him, but had it been the right choice for his children.

"_Dad? You still there?" _Dickie asked when his father didn't answer.

Elliot snapped back to the conversation and answered, "I had to do it son. If I hadn't Olivia would have died. I'm her partner; I couldn't just let that happen. I hope you can understand that."

Dickie thought about it for a moment. _"Would she really have died?"_ Dickie asked.

"Yeah. She would have." Elliot answered directly.

"_Okay. Then I guess… I guess I understand. But try not to do it again okay?"_ He almost begged.

"I will buddy. I promise." Elliot answered into the phone, knowing full well that it might be a promise he would have to break at some point in his life. While he loved his children more than anything in this world, and he would do anything for them, and put them before anyone, he couldn't see himself sacrificing someone else's life for his own just because it would be hard on them if they lost him. If it was one of their lives against someone else's then there would be no contest, but his own, he wasn't so sure about.

"_Hey, Dad." _Dickie said suddenly.

"Yeah son?" Elliot answered

"_Uh, do they still have the bullet?" _The boy asked.

"Yeah, I think they do. Why?" Elliot asked.

"_Well, uh, do you… do you think I could have it?"_ He asked. _"You know, as a good luck charm. So that I can show everyone that my dad really is faster than a speeding bullet!"_ He smiled.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't realized just how much he meant to his children until that moment. Had his son really just compared him to super man? The thought made a tear run down his cheek.

"Sure Dickie. You can have it. I'll make sure to tell the doctors to save it." He smiled.

"_Thanks Dad. Love you."_ He smiled.

"Love you too. Good Night." He smiled. "I'll see everyone tomorrow." With that the two hung up their phones, and Elliot was again left alone in his hospital room.

**TBC.. just a little short chapter, but i felt i had to get his kids in there somewhere**


	13. I Love You's

**Close Calls**

**Sumamry: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**A/N: okay, so this chapter is like three times the length of the others! but I figured you would be okay with that considering I've been typing short ones!**

**I Love You's**

That night, Elliot lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling tiles. He was thinking about the conversation he and Olivia had almost had when he first woke up.

When Olivia silently peered her head into the room she thought that he was asleep. She stealthily made her way into the room to regain her position on the chair next to his bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, making her jump. "Sorry." He smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled.

"You didn't scare me." She lied, placing her hand over her speeding heart.

"Yeah, okay Benson, whatever you say." He smiled. "So, what are you still doing here? I figured you'd be out with Kevin by now." He said, slight disdain in his voice.

Olivia sat back in her chair and shook her head slightly offering a smile. _"He really is jealous.'_"She thought to herself. "I'm not seeing Kevin anymore." She said softly.

"Why not?" Elliot asked, genuinely surprised. "What happened? I thought you guys were doing good. Didn't he tell you he loved you?" He asked.

Olivia let out a deep breath before continuing with the conversation. "I think, that that was the problem." She said.

"Why? Didn't he mean it?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I think he did." Olivia smiled, happy that someone out there cared about her, even if she didn't feel the same.

"So then what was the problem?" Elliot asked. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that Kevin and Olivia had broken up; it was just that he was confused as to why.

"The problem was that _I_ don't love him." Olivia answered. "I mean, I tried, but I realized that I couldn't and I never would." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Kevin's a great guy, he's just… not the one." She sad with a sad smile.

Elliot thought his heart stopped when he heard he say that. He had never been so happy.

"Wow." He said with a smile, trying to keep the conversation light. "Never thought I'd hear Olivia Benson say 'the one'." He joked.

When Olivia smiled his heart lit up. _"Looks like Kevin isn't the only one who can make her smile like that."_ He thought to himself proudly.

"So does this mean the search continues?" Elliot asked.

Olivia took another deep breath. This conversation was getting increasingly harder to have. "I actually think the search may be over." She smiled.

Elliot was confused for a moment. "What, you found someone?" He asked.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "I think I have."

"So, what makes this guy the lucky one?" He asked.

"Well," Olivia began. "He never fails to make me smile; he has always been there for me, even when I don't want him to be; no matter how much I push him away he always seems to hang on; even though he can be stubborn, arrogant, pig headed, and a royal pain in the ass, I can see his the softness he has inside; and then of course there's the fact that I realized recently that there was no way I could imagine my life without him in it." She finished.

Elliot was silent for a moment. _"Could she be talking about me?"_ He wondered. "I thought that you were the poster woman for the independent woman." Elliot smiled.

Olivia just smiled and shook her head at him. "I've tried to isolate myself for so long Elliot. I tried not to care about anyone, because that would have made my heart vulnerable to be broken." She began.

"What are you talking about Livia?" Elliot asked. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Just, lemme finish El. I need to say this." She answered. "Look, I've been so afraid of love for so long that when I did find it, I forced myself to get over it. It was easy at first, I mean, married men are off limits." She said, beginning to rant more to herself than to Elliot. "But then, then he was single, and I started falling harder. That's why I started seeing Kevin. I mean, I did like him, but, I don't know, I guess… it was just easier to be with someone that I knew I would never love." She sighed, explaining what she had been through with him.

"So, who is this guy who seems to have captured the heart of Olivia Benson?" He asked cockily.

Olivia's mouth was suddenly paralyzed. She wanted to tell him, but she was scared to finally let her feelings out.

"What, don't know his name?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

When Elliot had first heard that she was in love, his heart broke all over again, but after she explained the man, his heart swelled at the possibility that she may have been talking about him. He knew that it was a long shot, but hell, it was a chance he knew that he had to take. He realized now that life was short, and could end at any time. If he didn't find out how Olivia felt, he probably never would.

Olivia just smiled shyly. "I know his name." She said quietly.

"Then who is it?" Elliot asked. "I mean what, is it Munch or something?" He laughed.

"No." Olivia answered. "Look El, I just… when I almost lost you… I've never been so scared." She started shaking her head and staring at the floor.

"I never meant to scare you Liv." Elliot said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything!" She shouted as the tears began to fall again. "It has to do with everything." She repeated again, only this time more softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you Stabler."

"We talked about this already Liv. You'd be fine. You'd make it." He said quietly.

"No." Olivia said shaking her head. "No, I don't think that I would."

"You seemed to be okay when you went to computer crimes." He said, not trying to be mean.

"I had to come back Elliot." Olivia sniffed.

"I thought you came back for the victims." Elliot answered.

"Are you really that blind Stabler?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "I came back because of you!"

"I thought that you left because of me." Elliot noted softly.

"I did! I left because I was so afraid that if I stayed I would lose you! After watching that perp hold a gun to your head in that warehouse, and feeling so helpless. Then you told me that you thought we were getting too close and I just… I couldn't stay." She said, and then paused. "But then I came back, because I hated having to go to work each day knowing that I wasn't going to see you." She added softly.

Elliot was silent for a moment. He wasn't so sure what he had heard. His head had to process it before he could respond to anything.

"Don't you understand Elliot? I can't lose you. My heart couldn't take it. You've been one of the only men I have ever really been able to count on. You have my heart Elliot. You've had it all along, but I've been too damn afraid to tell you; too damn afraid that I would lose you both as a partner and a best friend. I couldn't face that." She said and once again paused. "I would have rather lived the rest of my life miserable, and alone, than to tell you, and lose you."

Elliot was again silent before finally finding the words to speak. "Why… why would you think you would lose me?" He asked hoarsely.

Olivia just shook her head and tried stifling her tears. She was an emotional wreck right now.

"After eight years, don't you realize that I'm not going anywhere?" He questioned, taking her hand.

"Elliot, you might not be going anywhere, but… Casey said something to me outside earlier that made a lot of sense." Olivia continued. "She made me realize that I can't live the rest of my life going to work, and being nothing more than your friend. It hurts too much." Her eyes were fixed on her hand. It seemed to fit so perfectly in Elliot's. Then she suddenly realized what she was doing. She had just told her partner that she was madly in love with him, and he clearly didn't feel the same way. She was suddenly very embarrassed.

"I… I really should go." She stammered, pulling her hand free from Elliot's and rushing to the door.

"Liv, wait!" Elliot called snapping up in his bed. "Uhhh!" He yelled out due to the pain that shot through his chest when he moved so suddenly.

Olivia turned back to face him when she heard his cry. She couldn't hide the tears.

"Wait." Elliot repeated softer as he leaned back into the bed as the pain subsided. "Please, don't leave Liv."

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? I have to Elliot, for me." She said in a whisper that was filled with guilt.

"But… I… I love you." He finally revealed himself. "I love you. And the thought of losing you kills me. Please, don't go."

Olivia couldn't speak. She was frozen in the doorway. "What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said… that I… love you." Elliot answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"El, you don't have to do this for me." Olivia argued quietly.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for me." He breathed. "I almost died the other day, I think that's sign enough to tell me that it's about time I tell you how I feel." He paused and kept his eyes on her. "Now, will you come back in here? Please?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Olivia sighed heavily, but did as she was asked. Instead of sitting in her chair, Elliot motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat sideways with her legs hanging off, but had her upper body turned so that she could face Elliot.

"What?" She asked, clearly tired.

"When Cragen first told me that you were going to be my new partner, all I could think of was 'why God'?" He smiled. Olivia tried to say something, but he cut her off. "But after spending one day with you, I changed it to 'thank you God'." He said taking her hands in his.

Shivers went down her spine with the intimate contact.

"The more time we spent together, the more you amazed me. When I was married you were my best friend Olivia. I could always go to you whenever I needed you; and while I may not always have been so forthcoming with all my problems, the notion that I could go to you had I wanted to, comforted me more than you could ever imagine."

It was not Olivia's turn to smile. Hearing that she made him feel that way he made her feel was unbelievable. The simple fact that she was able to comfort him, in any way, made her heart swell. She realized that she would never love anyone as much as she loved the man sitting before her.

"Then, after the divorce, I started seeing you in a whole other light. I mean, yeah, at first I was just on the rebound, and was interested in anything that was female… and human." He smiled. "But, as the divorce became more distant, and my dates became fewer, I still couldn't seem to take my eyes off you. I had always noticed how beautiful you were both inside and out, but as the weeks went on, I found myself noticing the more minute things about you." He smiled at the thought.

Olivia was captivated by all he was saying. Could he really care about her this much?

"I would notice things like the way you click your pen and let it slide back and forth in your hand when you're interrogating a suspect, or the way you pinch the bridge of your nose when you get frustrated or tired. Things like that." He explained. "I figured that I had a crush on you then, but I knew I could never do anything about it because of the whole partner thing. Then the whole shooting slash stabbing think happened, and everything changed."

"What do you mean changed?" Olivia finally asked.

"I realized how much you actually meant to me. I thought that it was just a crush, but I realized, when you were lying on the ground clutching your neck, that you meant so much more to me than that. My heart shattered in that second Olivia." He paused. "Then you left. You went to computer crimes, and I never knew I could be so lonely. At least when Kathy left me I still had you. I was so lost those weeks. I prayed every night that we would need computer crimes help on a case just so that I could get a glimpse of you." Elliot's admittance made Olivia smile. "Then, when you came back, I was so overjoyed. I'll never forget what you said; 'I work here'." He smiled remembering the day so clearly. "Like you had never left. Then you started seeing Kevin. I was jealous, but I figured it would be over as soon as it started. When it wasn't I thought I had lost you forever. That's why I've been such a jerk lately. I thought that if we hated each other, watching you walk away in his arms would hurt less."

"Looks like we were both trying the same tactics." Olivia smiled. "But, why didn't you just tell me?" She asked quietly.

Elliot just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess for the same reasons you didn't tell me. I was too afraid of losing what we did have, as little as that may have been. I just want you to be happy Olivia."

"You make me happy." Olivia said coyly.

Elliot was shocked at what she said. "You don't know how much I have wanted to hear you say that." He grinned widely.

"I love you." Olivia said, repeating what Elliot had said before.

"I figured as much." Elliot smiled as he leaned closer to her.

As Elliot's lips softly pressed against hers, Olivia let her hands slip out of Elliot's, and rested one on his chest, while the she placed the other on the side of his cheek gently.

As soon as he had kissed her, the two separated slightly. Their lips were merely inches away from one another.

"So… what does this all mean?" Elliot said in a whisper.

"I guess it means that we love each other." Olivia smiled, her hand still resting on his unshaven face.

"And what happens now?" Elliot asked, bringing on of his hands to rest on her thigh, and using the other to push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, normally, I would start seeing you." Olivia said. "But, unfortunately, we work together." She sighed.

"Dating is only frowned upon ya know Liv." Elliot answered.

"Yeah, but IAB already hates us." Olivia informed him, as if he didn't already know.

"They only way they would find out is if someone told them." Elliot tried.

"You know that anyone in that precinct could be a mole for them El." Olivia argued.

"Well that would only be a problem if the precinct found out." Elliot suggested.

"Casey and Don already know that I'm in love with you; and I'm pretty sure Munch and Fin have a good idea about it." She said.

"So. No one else has to know. And we don't have to tell them for sure. It could be out little secret." He smiled. "Come on Liv, will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia thought it over for a moment before pulling his lips back to hers. She didn't let go so easily this time. She parted his lips slightly and kissed him with all the passion she had been bottling up for years. He returned the intensity on his end.

By the time they separated, they were both gasping for air.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.

"It's a yes." Olivia smiled back. "I really should go though." She added, but didn't move an inch from her spot on the bed.

"Stay with me." Elliot begged.

"While I would love to, I don't think that I could spend another night in that chair." She sighed.

"Then don't sleep in the chair." He smiled devilishly. "Sleep next to me."

"El, I couldn't." Olivia argued. "What if Cragen or one of the guys came in. How would we explain that one?" She smiled. "Or one of the doctors. I'm sure they don't need me in here all night."

"Screw the doctors Liv." Elliot answered. "And the guys won't be here until at least eleven tomorrow. We'll be awake by then. Please."

How could Olivia say no? This, after all, was something she had only dreamed about.

"Scoot over." She smiled as Elliot pulled the covers off enough to allow for Olivia to climb into the bed with him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she settled her head on his chest.

"I love you Benson." He whispered on more time before shutting the lights off in the room.

"I love you too Stabler." Olivia answered.

That night, Olivia Benson fell asleep to the most beautiful sound in the world. The steady beating of Elliot's heart, a heart that had finally got what it so desperately needed, her love.

**TBC... okay, so I was going to stop this story here, but then I decided to write more, so there's a lot coming! Stay tuned! And Review**


	14. Your Place or Mine?

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter! I think it's pretty humorous, but I guess you'll all have to tell me in reviews!**

**Your Place or Mine?**

When Olivia woke up the next morning she was still in Elliot's warm arms. She snuggled closer into his chest wanting to remember how this felt forever. It wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat that she opened her eyes.

When she saw Casey standing in front of the bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest and one of the largest grins Olivia had ever seen plastered on her face, Olivia shot up.

Her sudden movement made Elliot shoot up as well. "Uhh!" He cried out in pain.

Olivia just ignored him and stammered, "This… this isn't what it looks like. There's a good explanation for this."

"I'm sure it's not, and I'm sure there is." Casey simply smiled.

Olivia went to get out of the bed, but Casey stopped her. "Please, don't let me interrupt." She laughed.

She was taking so much joy in making her friends squirm. But what made her even happier was the fact that they had finally gotten their acts together and figured out how perfect they were for each other.

"I was just stopping by to see how Elliot was doing. But I can see he's doing just fine." She added with a grin.

"Oh we didn't… I mean we…" Olivia said before simply laughing. She was so flustered that she couldn't find the right words.

"What she's trying to say is that we just… I mean, we never…" Elliot tried, but also failed in finding the words to go with what his racing brain wanted him to say.

Casey just held her hand up to stop them. "I'm sure that nothing happened." She smiled "This is all just some big cosmic misunderstanding right?" She suggested. "I'm sure you two were just talking last night, and you fell asleep. Can't help how you roll once you're out." She smiled.

"Yes. Exactly." Both Elliot and Olivia answered almost in unison.

"I'm sure." Casey smiled once again. "Well, I better be going. Ben Masterson, the guy who kidnapped Anne, has his arraignment today, and I have some last minute papers to draw up. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Case." Olivia called.

"See ya later." Elliot answered.

Before Casey was fully out the door she turned quickly back to her friends and added a, "congratulations!" before scurrying away.

Olivia, still sitting in Elliot's bed, just turned to him and after staring silently for a moment simply said, "I told you we were gonna get caught."

"Yeah, but you said that Cragen, the doctors, or one of the guys were gonna catch us. You never said anything about Casey." He smirked. "Besides, it looks like she was more excited than we were about it." He added.

Olivia just shook her head and laughed. She pushed the covers off of her and climbed out of the bed.

"Besides, wasn't it worth it?" He questioned.

"It was more than worth it." Olivia answered as she bent low to give him a good morning kiss. "So, can I assume that I will be taking you home today?" She asked once they separated.

"We are anxious aren't we detective?" He joked.

Olivia threw a spare pillow at him. "You know what I mean!" She scolded.

"Hey, injured man over here!" He continued. "And I'd love to go home with you. As long as you don't mind having me." He grinned.

"Of course I don't. Even if we weren't… seeing each other… I would still have volunteered." She said, a little apprehensively. This whole dating Elliot thing was new to her.

"There is one favor I'm gonna have to ask you though." Elliot began, patting the space on the bed next to him.

Olivia walked over and sat on the covers, swinging her legs up so that they were stretched out in front of her. "And what would that be?" She asked as Elliot snaked his arms around her waist.

"This weekend was supposed to be my kids' weekend, and they sorta asked if it was still on." He informed her carefully. Sure having him sleep on the couch for a few days was one thing to ask, but for her to take in his entire family for the weekend was something entirely different.

"Are you trying to ask me if it's okay for your kids to spend the weekend at my place?" Olivia asked.

"Only if it's okay. If it's not, then I'm just sharing some useless information with you." He answered.

"You know I love your kids El. Of course their welcome to spend the weekend." She said with a smile. "However, I don't know how much they are going to enjoy it seeing as I only have a one bedroom." She added.

"Oh. Liv, that's right. I forgot. It's fine. I'm sure Kathy will switch weekends with me this once. I mean, it's not like I don't have a good excuse." Elliot offered. He was disappointed, but he couldn't put Olivia out like that.

"Now just hold on a minute." Olivia smiled. "The doctors never said that you couldn't stay in your apartment. Why don't I just stay there for a few days? That way you still have someone to look out for you, and your kids can visit comfortably." She suggested.

"You sure that's alright Liv? I mean, I don't want to kick you out of your apartment to watch my ass sit on a couch." He asked.

"Elliot, its fine. And it'll only be for a couple of days. I think I'll be able to manage." She smiled.

"You're the best Liv." Elliot smiled as he pulled her closer. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"Don't talk too soon; you've never lived with me." She answered.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll be a great roomie." He argued.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She smiled before kissing him softly.

"As long as you keep doing that, I don't think I'll have much to complain about." He flirted.

Olivia just smiled before jerking her head to the door when there was a knock.

"Detective Stabler? It's Doctor Connor. I just need to check you out one last time before I can start getting the discharge papers together." He said into the room.

"Guess that means I'm out." Olivia noted as she jumped off the bed and quickly exited the room.

"I'll be done in about ten minutes." Jordan smiled.

'Thanks." Olivia answered before disappearing down the hall.

**TBC... a little short, but fluffy!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you guys are thinking!**


	15. Awkward Situations

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: sorry that i didn't update last night, let's just say that college is not nearly as much fun as I thought it would be. I actually hate it.**

**Awkward Situations**

"Dad, Dad, do you think that I could take the bullet to school with me on Monday? I could show everyone! How cool would that be! Dad, please?" Dickie asked.

It was later in the evening on the day Elliot was discharged. He was sitting with his legs stretched out on the couch, and his upper body propped up on pillows. It was the only way he could seem to get comfortable.

Dickie had run from the computer where he had been talking to one of his friends. It was their idea for Dickie to bring the bullet into school.

"I don't know Dickie." Elliot answered. "The school has pretty strict rules when it comes to having that kind of stuff on campus."

"But Dad." He whined. "Please. It would be so cool."

"Yeah, and how cool is it gonna be when you get suspended, and you and I both have to try explaining why to your mother." Elliot argued.

"But it's not like it's a weapon." He continued to beg.

"Dickie, I said no, and that's final." Elliot ruled. "If your friends really want to see it, they can come over here or go to Mom's house." He added.

"Fine." Dickie huffed before making his way back to the computer.

"Well that went well." Olivia smiled from the kitchen. She had been watching the entire altercation. It awed her how Elliot was with his kids. Watching them interact always seemed to make her think about what it would be like if she had kids of her own; although she'd never admit it.

"Nah, he'll get over it." Elliot smiled.

Olivia entered Elliot's living room and took a seat on one of the chairs opposite the couch. "How ya feeling?" She asked.

"Better now that I'm home and with my kids." He smiled. "Still a little sore though."

"Well, just think, in no time at all you'll be back at the precinct being slowly poisoned on Munch's coffee." She joked.

"Maybe it's the meds, but I actually think I'm starting to miss that mud." Elliot laughed.

"Yeah, definitely the meds." Olivia smiled. She liked this. Liked being able to be around Elliot, and his family. She liked how he made her feel by simply sitting in the same room as her. She could be herself, and felt totally safe. These were all new feelings for Olivia; for once in her life, she was happy.

"You okay?" Elliot asked when he noticed her spacing out in her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. Fine. Just thinking." She revealed.

"Bout anything good?" Elliot inquired.

"Just life." Olivia smiled. "You want anything?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Just you." Elliot answered, the softness in his eyes telling Olivia that he was telling the truth.

"As tempting as that sounds, you are still healing." Olivia answered, lowering her voice in case any other ears were around somewhere.

"Well, you think you could at least come over and sit with me? Maybe watch a little TV?" He asked. "I mean, you really haven't spent any time in here with me since we got to the apartment." He noted.

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. "It's your kids weekend. I didn't want to intrude." She explained. While she felt welcome in Elliot's apartment, and the kids had seemed ecstatic when they told them that they had started seeing each other, Olivia didn't exactly know what was overstepping her boundaries.

"You're not intruding Liv." Elliot smiled pulling his blanket away a little so that Olivia could squeeze onto the couch with him. "The kids love having you around, and besides, they aren't even in the same room as me. Dickie's talking to his friends on the computer, Kathleen is on her cell phone in her room, Lizzie's probably watching TV in her room, and Maureen is working on a paper in her room. I'm starting to get lonely." He said with a forced pout.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but climbed onto the couch anyway. Elliot draped the blanket back over her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Olivia was cautious of his chest wound, so she laid her head on the arm of the couch where Elliot's other arm was to support his head. He looked down at her and smiled.

"And just to let you know Detective, the puppy dog face doesn't work on me. The only reason I'm sitting here is because my feet were cold." She said, not being completely honest.

"Hey, I don't care what got you over here. All I care about is that you're here." He smiled.

Within an hour all of Elliot's kids had joined the couple in the living room to watch television. Happiness over took Olivia when she realized where she found herself. Here she was wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, a man who literally would have given his life for her, and around her was his family, who accepted her as soon as they had heard she would be a part of their lives.

"Hey guys." Elliot's voice finally cut into her thoughts. "I know that it's only nine o'clock, but this pain medication is wearing me out. I think I'm gonna turn in."

"That's okay Dad." Kathleen assured him.

"Yeah Daddy, we'll be fine." Maureen added.

"Okay, but please be in bed at a decent hour." He almost begged. "Lizzie, you have a game tomorrow, and Dickie, I know you have a report due Monday, so you both need sleep." He cautioned.

"Ok Dad. We'll get to bed early." Elizabeth whined.

"Thank you." Elliot replied.

Olivia reluctantly made her way off the couch. It was almost painful to lose contact with Elliot. She hadn't even realized how much she seemed to need it before.

Elliot tried to push himself up, but Olivia soon realized that that wasn't going to happen; and she knew that Elliot would never ask for help. He was as stubborn as she was.

She extended her hand to him, and he took it thankfully. She placed her other hand behind his back, and slowly helped push and pull him off the couch.

After a couple of moans of pain Elliot was standing. He gave an embarrassed smile to Olivia to let her know that he was thankful for her help.

"Night all." He said before making his way to his room.

"Night Dad." The four children said almost in unison, making Olivia laugh a little inside.

She knew that Elliot was most likely going to need some help getting into bed, but, again, knew at the same time that he would never ask. So she just silently followed him down the hall.

To mask the real reason she had followed him, and to save his pride, she asked, "So, where do you want me sleeping tonight?"

"Well… I was just assuming… I mean. I thought you'd stay… with me." He stammered. After spending the pervious night with him in his hospital bed, he had just assumed that while Olivia was taking care of him she would just sleep in his bed. "But, if you don't want to, I'll take the couch, and you can have my bed." He added. He didn't want to rush her though, so he figured that the best bet would be to let her decided where she slept.

"First of all, if anyone sleeps in your bed, it will be you." She said with a smile. "And second of all, it's not that I don't want to sleep in your bed. It's just that I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. You know, with your kids and all." Olivia explained.

"Oh, no, they'll be okay with it." He assured her. His kids were old enough now. They understood that he loved Olivia, and he was pretty sure they would be okay with her spending the night.

"And why is that? They used to strange women spending the night?" She asked with a devilish smirk.

Elliot was left speechless for a moment.

"Relax Stabler. I was jus kidding." She said with a laugh. "Now are you going to get in bed, or do you plan on sleeping standing up?"

"Well, aren't we bossy?" Elliot smiled. "You coming in now, or later?" He asked.

"I'll be in in a little bit." Olivia answered. While Elliot may have been totally comfortable with her spending the night while his kids were over, she wasn't so sure that she was.

"Okay. Night." He smiled before kissing her lips gently.

"Good night." She said back.

She walked back down the hall until she heard the bedroom door close. She then went back outside the door, and listened to make sure Elliot wouldn't be needing any help. One didn't realize how much a chest wound could get in the way of normal activity until they had one.

When she heard him grunting from inside she quietly cracked the door and peered in. She saw him struggling with his shirt. It hurt Elliot when he lifted his arms, but it appeared that Elliot had attempted to lift his shirt over his head anyway. What Olivia assumed was that when his shirt was half way off, the pain became too much. The result: Elliot was stuck with his harms half raised, being held up by the armpits of his shirt which was only half off his body. His head was somewhere in his shirt, and he was now trying to shake himself free.

Olivia had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"You, uh, need some help there Elliot?" She asked, trying desperately to suppress her laughter.

"Don't. Say. Anything." He warned Olivia.

"I wasn't going to say a thing." She answered, still fighting fits of laugher.

She walked over to him, studying the knot he had gotten himself into. "I think I have an idea." She said, still smiling at his struggling. He looked like a fly caught in a web. "First, stop fighting the damn thing. It's only a shirt, and the more you struggle the worse it's getting." She cautioned.

When Elliot was finally still she helped him walk to the side of his bed, and told him to stay put. Then she climbed on to the bed, and stood so that she was now taller than her partner.

"Now, just hold still for a sec." She instructed as she grabbed the sleeves in her hands, and proceeded to pull the fabric over his head. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked with a cocky grin.

It was a good thing she had spoken before she took in the sight of Elliot without his shirt on. She had seem him without his shirt on once or twice before at work, but every time she seemed to get all dizzy, and tongue tied.

She couldn't help it. His muscles were brilliantly sculpted. It was enough to make any woman weak in the knees.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that a chest wound would hurt when I raised my arms above my head?" He asked, trying to defend his pride, and pulling Olivia's attention back to his face.

He had noticed her reaction to his body, and decided that it was enough to restore most of the pride he had just lost.

"El, if you need help, you just have to ask me." Olivia said compassionately as she sat down on the bed, and looked up at him with loving eyes. "That's why I'm here."

"I know." Elliot sighed. He just hated having to ask anyone for help, even Olivia. But, he knew that she was right, and there would be things that he would need her for.

"Now, is there anything else that you even think you may need help with before I go back into the living room?" She asked.

Elliot was silent for a moment. There was something that he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do by himself, but just the thought of having to ask her to do it for him made him blush.

"What?" Olivia asked when she noticed his cheeks flush.

"I…" Elliot began. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to bend down to… to change my… my pants." He finally said under his breath.

"Oh. Okay." Olivia said quietly. If taking off this man's shirt had the reaction it did on her, she was a little nervous to see what would happen if she took off his pants, but knew that she really had no choice. He had to change his cloths, and she was there to help.

"Um, I guess you should, just stand there." She said quietly. She was suddenly the one who was flushed.

Although Elliot was a little worried about what his own reaction would be, he was taking joy in watching his partner squirm.

"You, uh, you think you can untie them?" Olivia asked, referring to the drawstring on the sweats he was wearing.

"Sure." Elliot smiled. He could tell she was slightly embarrassed. He did as he was told, and awaited further instruction.

"Okay, um, I guess I'll just…" Olivia said, trailing off. She wasn't really talking to Elliot anymore. Part of her was talking to herself so she would stay focused on the task at hand. She was here to help Elliot into bed, nothing more. And the other part of her was just talking to avoid awkward silence.

Elliot shivered when she placed her hands on the waist band of his sweats. He had to think of cold showers when she gently pulled them off his waist and slid them until they fell to the floor on their own.

"Okay, now just step out of them." She said, swallowing hard, and trying to avert her eyes from his boxers.

She scooped them up, threw them in the hamper, and hurried back to help him into a new pair that he had retrieved from one of his drawers.

Olivia placed them on the floor, and instructed Elliot to step into one leg, and then the other. She carefully pulled them back to his waist.

"There. All changed." She said quietly.

"Uh, thanks." Elliot said, trying to control his breathing. Olivia was still just inches from his body. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Olivia right now, but knew that in his state, that would be impossible.

"Any time." Olivia answered. "You, uh, need any help getting into bed?" She asked, trying to think about anything else than the sight of Elliot in his boxers.

"I might." Elliot confessed.

"Okay, come on then." Olivia smiled.

Elliot made his way over to his bed, and attempted to bend down to pull the covers back, but soon discovered that he wasn't able to do that either. He just looked at Olivia.

She smiled, and stepped in front of him to pull the covers down. She helped Elliot lower himself into the bed, and get comfortable.

When he was alright, she pulled the covers over him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Stabler." She whispered before turning to leave.

"Love you too Benson." Elliot answered as she shut off the lights and returned to the living room to get a cold drink.

**TBC... Review**

**tell me what you think**


	16. Bath Time

**Close Calls**

**Summary; See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Glad that you all seem to like it so far, stay tuned though because there are twists a coming!**

**Bath Time**

It was Monday night, and Elliot sat alone in his apartment. He was watching some drama on television, but wasn't really paying attention. He was too bored. He wouldn't have clearance to get back to work for a while, and had a hard time moving around yet, so he was stuck home.

The weekend hadn't been that bad being that his kids and Olivia were there to keep him company. But today, his kids were back at Kathy's and Olivia was back at work.

To fill his time Elliot had watched just about every afternoon talk show that had been on, and began formulating a plan for his own.

It was while he was contemplating the concept for his first show that Olivia finally let herself in the font door.

"Honey, I'm home!" She joked as she walked in. She would never admit it, but the fact of the matter was, that she enjoyed having someone to come home to. She had been thinking about it all day at work. It was the first time in a while that she wasn't coming home to an empty apartment.

"Finally." Elliot said with a smile. "I thought I was going to eat my own gun if I had to sit here alone any longer" He added as he struggled to get himself off the couch, and let out a grunt as he straightened his stiff chest.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I got here when I did." Olivia smiled as she put down her belongings and walked over to Elliot to kiss him.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her small waist to pull her closer to deepen their kiss.

"You really were lonely, weren't you?" She smiled after pulling away. "I brought you some food." She added as she walked back over to the entry way where she had left the bags of food. "Thought I'd cook you dinner tonight."

"Cook? You?" Elliot asked truly in shock. As wonderful of a woman as Olivia Benson was, she never seemed all that domestic to Elliot.

"Yes cook." Olivia answered. "You know, just because I'm a ball breaker all day at work doesn't mean I can't be fragile and feminine at home." She smiled. However, even she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her acting like a fragile feminine Martha Stewart.

She just brought the groceries into the kitchen and started taking them out of the bags. Elliot snuck up behind her and enveloped her into his chest.

"I never said that you couldn't be feminine." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Just never knew you could cook is all."

"I'm just full of surprises Detective Stabler." She said back over her shoulder. Before they started dating, the two would use names like "El", or "Liv" to show their hidden affection for one another. Now that they were a couple however, they would call each other "detective" to flirt.

"And I can't wait to find out each and every one." Elliot said as he delicately placed small kisses down her neck, causing Olivia to sigh quietly. She loved what he was doing to her.

"Don't start something you can't finish." She warned, knowing what he was doing to her body, but also knowing fully well that he was no condition to get to far with this intimacy.

"I can't help it Liv. You just have this affect on me." He said, switching his lips to the other side of her neck. "Every time you walk into a room I just have to touch you." He smiled.

"Well that might cause a problem once you get back to work." She smiled, trying to keep her mind from completely spinning out of control.

Elliot just laughed. "I really should take a bath." He said quietly. He knew just as well as she did that if he didn't stop now, they may not be able to, and his chest was in too much pain to do anything more than kiss.

He reluctantly let go of Olivia's waist, and headed out of the kitchen.

"When was your last bath?" She called out.

"Friday, before I left the hospital." He answered with a slight blush.

"Ah, so that's what smells!" She joked.

"Hey, its not my fault. I've been too stiff to sit for that long, and the doctor said I can't take a shower until the stitches in my chest are taken out." He defended.

"You think you're gonna need any help?" She asked as she began placing groceries in Elliot's refrigerator.

"I'll call if I do." He answered, hoping that he would at least be able to do this by himself.

Olivia had decided to cook Elliot lemon chicken with risotto and mixed vegetables. It was one of her favorite meals, and she figured Elliot would like it too; considering that he usually stole half of all her meals anyway.

As she prepared the chicken she heard the water go on in the bathroom. She had to stop herself from picturing Elliot in the tub, but it was a hard image to get out of her brain.

She was so close to having the image fully gone, as she placed the seasoned chicken breast into the oven, when she heard Elliot call for her.

"Uh Liv… I think… I may need some help." His reluctant voice came from the bathroom.

"_Great"_ She thought. Watching out for Elliot had become a form of torture for her. She helped get him dressed and undressed, slept in his arms, received passionate kisses from him, yet she couldn't make love to him the way she yearned to. He was still in no condition for that, and it killed her.

"Coming." She yelled back as she stirred the risotto on the stove.

She made her way over to the bathroom door, and knocked.

"Come on in." Elliot said in a whisper.

Olivia walked in to find a filled tub, and Elliot sitting on the closed toilet wrapped in a towel.

She had to fight to keep her eyes on his face. "What… what's wrong?" She stammered.

Elliot kept his eyes on the floor. He was embarrassed, but needed her help. "I, uh, I can't get into the tub." He told her. "It hurts to lower myself in." He explained.

Olivia's mind went blank. She didn't know if she would be able to control herself for this one.

Elliot could see that she didn't really know how to answer, so he answered for her. "Look, I'll keep the towel on, just help lower me into the tub."

"Okay." She finally breathed. She should have been able to figure that one out, but seeing Elliot in nothing but a fuzzy blue towel seemed to make her mind turn into Swiss cheese.

Elliot stood from where he was seated and walked over to the tub. Olivia supported him by holding onto his harms as he stiffly stepped into the tub. He put all his weight onto her as she helped lower him into the water.

Although it hurt, Elliot knew that it had to be done. He needed to clean himself. He hadn't realized how much he used the muscles in his chest until now. Holding himself upright to walk hurt, keeping his upper body steady as he sat down hurt, even lowering himself into a sleeping position was a task. He was thankful to have Olivia here to help him.

When he was fully submerged he thanked her.

"Don't mention it." Olivia smiled. "Just call me when you're ready to get out."

With that she left. After closing the door behind her she had to take a deep breath to slow her blood. _"Why does he have to be so good looking?"_ She wondered as she made her way back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

After she finished cooking, and setting the table for their dinner, Olivia began to worry. Elliot had been in the tub for a while. So, she decided to check on him.

When she walked over to the closed door she hurt grunting coming from inside. She knocked gently. "You okay in there?" She asked, concerned.

"Fine." Elliot simply said. But she could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm coming in." She told him before pushing the door open to find him, bottom half draped in a sopping towel, trying to lift himself out of the tub.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Trying to get out of the tub, what does it look like?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

"I told you to call me." She simply said walking over to the side of the tub, taking his bicep in her hand to help pull him up.

"I'm a grown man, I should be able to get myself in and out of a bath." He grunted as he emerged from the tub.

"Elliot, you were just shot. Your body needs time to heal." Olivia tried explaining as he grabbed a dry towel. "You're already doing better than when you came home."

"Yeah, I'm a 40 year old man who can actually dress himself and lower himself into his bed. Amazing." He mocked.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered, guilt once again taking over.

Elliot realized what he had said, and knew what Olivia was thinking. His demeanor quickly changed. "Liv, I didn't mean…" He began, but stopped when Olivia left the bathroom. "Damn!" He cursed out loud.

Olivia knew that Elliot didn't blame her, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She stood in the kitchen, and began cleaning up the dishes she had used to make dinner.

As she was finishing Elliot emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. "Liv." He called gently from the entrance to the kitchen.

Olivia turned, leaning back against the sink. "Look Elliot, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry that you're in pain. I'm sorry that your pride is hurt. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said sternly. He wished that she would believe it as much as everyone else did. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't move.

"I would be in so much more pain right now if I had lost you." He whispered into her hair. "You didn't do anything Olivia. Had the roles been reversed, I know that you would have done the same for me."

"Well…" Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh, nice Liv." Elliot smiled back. "Good to know you care."

"Just kidding." Olivia clarified, although he already knew that. "Come on, let's eat."

**TBC... Just a little more fluff for you guys out there, and there's more to come, plus action is also headed this way, so stay tuned!**

**and REVIEW!**


	17. A New Victim

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Loving the reviews, I was bored, so decided to update again! Didn't think you'd mind though!**

**A New Victim**

After about a week the doctors told Olivia that she could return home. Elliot was able to live on his own. It would still be about another three weeks before he would be able to return to work though.

Olivia had tried returning the key Elliot had given her, but he wouldn't allow it. She deserved to have a key to his place. She in turn had one made up for him as well.

When she got to work that morning there was a bouquet of roses on her desk. She placed her stuff in her locker before returning to open it.

"_Liv,_

_Thank you for everything._

_I don't know what I would have done without all your help._

_You have been so good to me, it's about time I was good to you._

_Be ready by eight tonight. Semi-formal._

_Love,_

_Elliot_"

Olivia smiled at the thought. She hadn't done anything special. He was hurt because he had saved her life. He didn't owe her anything, but she knew fighting him on it would be useless. Besides, this was going to be their first real date, and she was excited.

"You holdin out on us Benson?" Fin asked from the doorway of the bullpen when he saw the flowers on her desk.

"Maybe." She smiled, realizing that this was going to be a tough one to talk her way out of.

"Who's the lucky man?" He inquired.

"Just a guy." She answered, tucking the card away in her coat pocket. She couldn't have them finding that.

"It's okay Olivia. You can tell them about our relationship." Munch quipped from behind Fin. He had heard the entire conversation.

"But John, we swore we would keep it a secret." Olivia said, playing along with him.

"You two are creepy. Ya know that?" Fin mocked, taking his seat. "But seriously Liv, do we know the guy?"

Olivia silently made a mental note to thank Elliot for such a public display of affection when she got to the restaurant tonight. That is, if she would be able to explain the flowers without telling everyone that it was Elliot who she was seeing.

"What guy?" Cragen asked as he entered the room.

"The guy Liv is seeing." Fin answered.

Cragen stopped in his tracks. _"They can't be."_ He thought to himself. When he saw the look of complete desperation on her face, he decided to help Olivia out. The truth was, if Elliot and Olivia were seeing each other, he couldn't know about it, and if they weren't, he didn't want to know about it.

"I'm sorry; I thought I was running a police precinct here, not a sorority house." He scolded. "Now, do we have any real cases, or are we going to spend all day trying to interrogate Benson about her boyfriend?"

"We've got nothing on the Anderson case." Fin answered.

He was talking about the latest case to hit SVU. A few days after Elliot had been shot, a woman by the name of Beth Anderson had come forward reporting that she had been raped. Three days later, she disappeared. They still didn't have a lead on her location.

"You might not have anything, but I think we might." A familiar voice said from the entrance of the precinct.

Olivia's face dropped when she saw Andy Eckerson, one of her past boyfriends standing there with his signature cocky grin on his face.

"Eckerson." Munch smiled, getting up to shake his hands. "It's been way too long."

"Good to see you again to Munch." Andy smiled, taking John's hand. "Olivia." He smiled once Munch stepped back.

"Hi Andy." She smiled.

"I don't mean to break up this little reunion, but what do the Marshalls have to do with this case?" Cragen asked. It always annoyed him when another branch of the NYPD knew something about his cases, and kept him on a need to know basis.

"Can we talk in your office?" Andy asked.

"Please." Cragen answered, showing him the way. Because Olivia, Munch, and Fin were all lead detectives on the case, they too piled into the office.

Cragen sat behind his desk, while Andy took a seat, and the other three detectives stood around the room.

"Well?" Cragen asked.

"We've moved Beth to a secure location." Andy simply explained.

"And by 'we', I assume you mean the Marshalls?" Cragen asked for clarification.

"Yes." Andy answered, again very simply.

"You wanna tell us why?" Cragen pushed, his annoyance becoming more apparent. He hated the cloak and dagger policy of the US Marshalls.

"Beth was an informant for us. She was getting us information on a known drug lord. A few weeks ago she gave us enough information to finally make an arrest. After the arrest, his men scattered, so we kept Beth under to try to locate them." He began explaining.

"This guy's men knew that there was a rat amongst them, and you still left her in there?" Olivia asked.

"They had no way of knowing it was her. We thought she would be safe." Andy defended.

"Obviously you thought wrong." Fin stated.

"One of his men found out it was her. He found her, and raped her after beating her. The only reason he didn't kill her was because she got him first." Andy told them, although they already knew that.

"Maybe I'm just ignorant, but why did you have to move her if who ever this drug lord is, is in jail, and her attacker is dead?" Munch asked.

"Because his other men are still on the loose. We can't risk them finding her." Andy answered.

"Don't you think you could have told us this three days ago? Before we logged the man hours looking for a woman that was never missing in the first place?" Cragen asked clearly angered at this point.

"We couldn't risk it." Eckerson explained.

"So why tell us now?" Fin asked.

"Because my bosses thought it would be more dangerous to let you continue. It looks too suspicious." He answered.

"I don't suppose you can tell us where Beth is?" Cragen asked, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I'm not at liberty to disclose that information. All that I can tell you is that she's safe." He told him.

"She was just raped Andy. She needs counseling." Olivia said sternly. "Or at the very least to be around people she can trust."

"We've moved her whole family, and we're seeing that she talks to someone about what happened." He assured her. "Trust me Liv; we've taken care of her."

Olivia just sighed and shook her head. No cop liked their cases being pulled out from under them by another unit.

"I don't suppose there's anything else you'd like to share." Cragen noted.

"No. That's all." Andy responded.

"Then thank you." Cragen said, indicating that he wanted him to leave.

Andy just nodded his head and left the office.

"So I guess that's that." Fin sighed.

"How can you guys say anything about my theories when you see how the US government can just make people disappear like that?" Munch asked.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

"I just wish they would tell us before we waste our time looking for people that aren't meant to be found." Olivia sighed.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do here. Get back to work everyone." Cragen ruled, sending everyone out of his office.

When Olivia got back to her desk, she found Andy standing over it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Just admiring your roses. Someone must really love you." He inferred.

"Yeah, he does." Olivia smiled.

"Guess this means you wouldn't wanna get a drink tonight, huh?" He tried.

"Andy." She sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "We've been over this. We'd never work."

"I've grown up a lot Liv." He pushed, sitting on the corner of her desk. He was careful to keep his voice down to keep their conversation private. "I've changed. Just one drink."

"It's never just one drink with you." She smirked.

"Is it because of this guy you're seeing?" He asked, indicating the roses with a shake of his head.

"He means a lot to me. I wouldn't want to do anything that would put our relationship in danger." She answered truthfully.

"What if you're meant to Liv?" He argued, standing. "What if I'm the guy for you, and sending me away tonight screws up fate?"

"I think, that I already may be with the guy for me Andy." She said quietly, admitting to herself for the first time. "I'm sorry."

Andy just nodded his head. "Okay. But if it doesn't work out, you know my number."

"Bye Andy." Olivia smiled.

"Bye." He answered before turning to leave.

**TBC... just couldn't resist an Andy chapter. This is the begining of a new case, and a twist!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. What Bet?

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Loving the reviews, keep it up!**

**What Bet?**

That afternoon Olivia had had plans to meet with Casey for a quick lunch.

They had decided on a little café not far from the precinct. When Olivia got there Casey was already seated.

"Sorry I'm late Case. There was an… interesting development in the last case." Olivia apologized as she pulled out her chair and joined her friend.

"It's fine. I just got here myself." Casey answered. She was studying the menu for something to eat.

"Hi, I'm Brianne; I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" A young girl asked, apporaching their table.

"I'll have a diet coke please." Casey answered.

"Iced tea." Olivia answered with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those and then I'll take your orders." The girl smiled before walking away.

"How's the Cobb Salad here?" Olivia asked as she scanned her menu.

"It's good." Casey answered simply.

Within minutes the young waitress was back with their drinks and ready to take their orders. "So, what can I get for you guys?" She asked.

"I think I'll have a Mediterranean Wrap." Casey answered.

"Okay, and for you?" The girl asked Olivia.

"I'll have the Cobb Salad please." Olivia answered.

"Alright. I'll be right out with your meals." The girl smiled as she took the two menus and walked back to the kitchen.

"So." Casey began when the girl left.

"So what?" Olivia asked as she sipped her iced tea.

"How are things going with Elliot?" Casey asked.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Olivia said with a sly smile.

"Oh no. Don't give me that Liv." Casey scolded. "I saw you two in that hospital room, there's no way in hell you just 'rolled' into that position by accident." She smiled. "Spill."

Olivia knew that she shouldn't tell anyone about what's going between her and Elliot to be on the safe side. If the wrong person found out about them, their jobs could be in jeopardy, but Casey was one of her closet friends, and the woman inside of her was just aching to gossip about her relationship.

"Okay Case, but whatever I tell you, has to stay just between us." Olivia warned.

"Of course." Casey answered.

Olivia was silent for a moment to allow the waitress to place the plates of food in front of the two women.

"Thank you." They both smiled.

"So?" Casey pushed as she picked up her wrap and took a bite.

"Things are great Case." Olivia said, a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't realized the weight of this secret. "I mean, really great." She beamed as she began mixing the contents of her salad together.

"Sounds like you're happy." Casey commented.

"I am." Olivia smiled biting her food.

"You enjoy living with him?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was a little worried about it at first. I mean, we just started seeing each other, and all of a sudden we're living together, but it was nice." She said, pausing to take a sip of her drink. "It was nice having someone to come home to each night. I actually was kinda lonely walking into a dark, empty apartment last night." She revealed.

"Have you two… you know… did you…have you two…?" She tried asking under her breath.

Olivia just laughed. "Have we slept together yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." Casey said blushing. She hated being so nosey, but she had to know.

"No, not yet." Olivia answered. "Not that we haven't wanted to." She smiled.

"What's stopping you?" Casey inquired, happy that their friendship had become so open. She remembered when she first met Olivia. They had been so cold to each other. She wasn't sure what brought them together. It may have been the fact that they both knew what it was like to be a woman in the boys club, or maybe just being women dealing with sex crimes, but what ever the reason, she was happy for it.

"His chest still hurts a lot. I mean, I had to help him get dressed, and into bed, and into the shower up until just a few days ago." Olivia told her. She knew that Casey wouldn't repeat anything she was telling her.

"Sounds like this past week was a little more enjoyable for you then you had thought." Casey smirked. "You think the 'right time' will be any time soon?" She inquired.

"Why the sudden interest in my sex life?" Olivia asked. This was the second time in the conversation Casey had brought it up.

"What? I'm just trying to have some girl talk." Casey said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Bull. What's going on Casey?" Olivia asked.

Casey took a deep breath, planning her next words carefully.

"Okay, now I'm only telling you this because you are my friend." Casey began. "Munch and Fin have a pool going."

"A pool on what?" Olivia asked, suspicious of Casey's changing demeanor.

"On you and Elliot." She answered simply.

"On me and Elliot doing what?" Olivia asked a little more sternly.

"Sleeping together." Casey answered quietly.

"They what!" Olivia almost yelled. "When did this start? Who's in it? Who knows about it? How much have they collected?" She asked all at once.

Casey couldn't help but chuckle.

"This isn't funny Casey. This is my personal life!" She scoffed.

"It's all in fun Olivia. Besides, no one knows you two are seeing each other, if that helps at all." Casey tried assuring her.

"It does. Now, would you mind answering my questions?" Olivia asked.

"It started before I got here." Casey answered honestly as she took the last few bites of her lunch. "Just about everyone, except Cragen, from SVU is in. Some detectives from other units who know you guys are in on it too, although I'm not really sure who. As far as how much is in it, I'm not sure. All that I know is that it's 50 bucks to make a wager. You pick a date, and wait. When the date passes you can put in another 20 to pick a new date. You can have as many guesses as you want, you just have to wait for your original date to pass, and pay." Casey told her.

"So, when was your pick?" Olivia asked rolling her eyes. She wasn't happy that her co-workers were betting on her sex life, but the fact that Elliot and Olivia seemed to bet he last to know that there was something between them, was kinda humorous.

"About two months from today." Casey answered.

"Well, sorry Casey, but I don't think we're gonna make it that long." She smiled.

"If I were as happy as you are in a relationship, I wouldn't wait either. I mean. Michael and I only waited about a week." She smiled. "And it's been great ever since."

"You think Mike may be 'the one'?" Olivia asked.

"I dunno. But I do know that I feel deeper for him than I've ever felt about anyone before." She said, grinning like only a woman truly in love could.

"Well I'm glad." Olivia answered. "It seems like we're both really happy. But, about that pool." She began...

**TBC... stay tuned and review!**


	19. Dinner

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: 19 chapters later, and Dick Wolfe still won't let me have them:(**

**A/N: Keep the review coming!**

**Dinner**

The day had gone by quickly. Cragen had let Olivia leave early since she wasn't working on a case.

She had used the extra time to her advantage.

When she got home, the silence was almost deafening. She had only been living with Elliot for a week, but she had become so accustomed to having someone there when she got home.

She pushed through the silence, hung up her coat, kicked off her shoes, and took advantage of having time to herself by drawing a bath. It had been ages since she had had the time to indulge in a bath.

Olivia let the warm water run as she collected some things to add to her relaxation. She grabbed some candles, a CD player, a glass of wine, and some bubbles.

As she filled the tub, put on her music, and lit the candles, she could already feel the relaxation setting in.

She climbed into the tub, and submerged herself up to her shoulders. She let the warm water relax her overworked body, and slowly sipped her wine.

After an hour and a half, Olivia began dozing off. If it weren't for the ringing phone, she would have never made it to her date.

She jumped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, and raced for the phone, still dripping.

"Hello." She breathed into it, out of breath from the sprint. "Hello?" She asked, when there was no answer. "Is anyone there?"

The next thing Olivia heard was a click on the other end.

"_Guess it was a wrong number."_ She thought. The phone call quickly left her mind when she saw the clock on her VCR and realized that she had to meet Elliot at the restaurant in an hour.

She rushed around her room doing her hair, putting her makeup on, and finally slipping into her cocktail dress. It was a classy back one with off the shoulder sleeves. It was one of her favorites. For her feet, Olivia chose simply black heel sandals. After placing two drop pearl earrings in her ears, and a simple silver chain around her neck, she rushed to the door.

Before going out she checked the mirror one last time. Her light brown hair fell dusting shoulders, and her makeup looked flawless. She smiled at how feminine she looked. With work, she rarely got the chance to just look pretty.

She grabbed her clutch purse, and rushed out the door.

When she got to the restaurant Elliot was already sitting waiting. She smiled at how he looked. She could tell that he was nervous, although she couldn't understand why; it was just her after all.

He was sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant playing with the silverware. He was wearing a deep blue tie, and a dark suit. He was freshly groomed, and looked amazing.

"May I help you Mame?" The matrede asked.

"I'm meeting someone here." Olivia answered.

"What's his name?" The man asked.

"Elliot Stabler." Olivia said. Her voice was quiet. She still wasn't used to this relationship.

"Ah yes, right this way." The man said, leading her to the table Elliot was already at.

When Elliot saw her he immediately stood from his seat, making a smile form across Olivia's face.

"Hey Liv." He smiled as he pulled out her chair.

"Hi." She answered, sitting and allowing Elliot to push it in for her.

"Someone will be right with you to take your drink orders." The man informed them before leaving.

Elliot took his seat across from Olivia. She could see that it still hurt him to move. "You didn't have to get up." She told him.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" He asked smugly.

"I wasn't aware you were a gentleman." She said with a teasing smile. "The Elliot Stabler I know likes punching walls, and on occasion, people. I wasn't aware he even took the time to brush up on gentlemanly skills." She smiled.

"I too have secrets Benson." He smiled back.

Olivia just laughed. She had never seen this gentle, caring, romantic side of Elliot before, but she liked it. It was a strak difference from the cold, profession Elliot she knew from work. She liked this Elliot.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" A young waiter asked as he approached the table. He kept his eye on Olivia a little too long for Elliot's liking.

He reached across the table, and took her hand in his, getting the young man's attention. "We will have some champagne, to celebrate our first official date." He said smugly, to let the man know where he stood.

But, just in case he didn't get the hint, Elliot stared him down with a look Olivia had only previously seen him give the filthiest of perps.

"Right away sir." The waiter said, scurrying away.

"Nice." Olivia simply commented rolling her eyes.

"What?" Elliot asked, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What? Why not just slap a sign on my head that says 'Elliot's girlfriend?'" She asked, pulling her hand out of his and indicating her forehead. He could tell that she was annoyed.

_"Great."_ He thought. _"Way to start off the evening. She may be your girlfriend now, but she's still the same stubborn, head strong Olivia."_

"Okay fine, so I'm a little possessive." He began, trying to explain himself.

"A little?" Olivia asked.

"Okay, a lot. But Liv, you gotta understand that this is new for me. I've loved you for a long time. And in that time I've watched you go out with more men than I would have liked." He explained, reclaiming her hand.

"Yeah, but now I'm with you, and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as the waiter brought the champagne to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" The man asked, careful to not make eye contact with Olivia.

"Yes. I'll have salmon please." Olivia answered kindly.

"And I'll have the steak." Elliot answered.

"Your meals will be out shortly." The man said before again scurrying away. He wasn't about to stand there longer than he had to.

Elliot pulled the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket. Fortunately, the restaurant had already popped the cork, otherwise Olivia was sure Elliot would have hit someone with it.

He poured two glasses and handed one to Olivia.

"What about your medication?" She asked, always looking out for her partner.

"The doctors took me off of it the other day. They say I'm healing fast." He smiled.

"That's good to hear. Any word on when you'll be back at work breaking my ass?" She smiled.

"Well, Cragen already said I could come back to a desk later this week." He answered happily. He hated sitting home doing nothing as much as the next cop.

Elliot then raised his glass. "To us." He smiled. "To us finally getting enough sense to go for what we really wanted, and saying 'screw you' to any doubts or fears we may have had."

"Eloquently put." Olivia smiled as she clinked glasses with him. He may have cleaned himself up, and could pull out her chair all he wanted, but it was still the same Elliot!

"So, how was your day?" Elliot asked, eager to hear all about what he was missing at work.

"Long. Turns out our missing vic, was never missing." She began sipping her drink. "She was an informant for the Marshalls on some un named drug lord. She gave them information that lead to his arrest, but his men got away." She explained. "It seems that the rapist, slash, guy she killed, was one of this guy's men. The Marshalls put both her and her family into protective custody."

"It was nice of them to tell you." Elliot commented just as their food was arriving.

"Well, you know the Marshalls and their whole 'need to know basis.'" She sighed as she cut her meat. "Part of the reason why I left Andy." She added, more to herself than to Elliot.

Unfortunately, he had heard it. "Andy" Elliot asked. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing." Olivia answered.

"Then why did you mention him?" Elliot pushed, irritating Olivia.

"He was the one who came to inform us about what happened to Beth. This whole jealousy thing is already getting old El." She warned.

"I… sorry." He apologized. "So, anything else exciting happen?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Casey informed me that many of New York's finest were taking part in a bet concerning when we would have sex." She said calmly.

Elliot almost choked on his dinner at the revelation. He grabbed for his water to stop himself from having a coughing fit. "They what?" He forced himself to ask.

"Yeah, apparently Munch and Fin started it. Casey's in, along with the rest of the squad, and a handful of people we know from other squads." She said still eating. "Lucrative business too. Seems it costs 50 bucks to enter, and then and other 20 each time you want to add another bet."

"And, you're okay with this?" Elliot asked as his coughing got under control.

"Well, I wasn't at first, but then I started thinking." She said with a sly smile...

**TBC... **

**This chapter was basically just to set a bunch of stuff up for the future! If you keep reading and reviewing it will all be explained later!**


	20. Tonight

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night, but my school had a bunch of memoral servies for the anniversary of 9/11. My heart goes out to all of you who may have lost a loved one on that day. And, of course, God bless the police, firefighters, and soldiers who both risked and gave their lives on that day, and still today.**

**Tonight**

Elliot was finally back at work after another excruciating few days sitting at his apartment with nothing to do.

The doctors had told him that it would still be another 4 to 5 days until he was allowed back in the field though, but he accepted it gratefully.

It was mid afternoon and the rest of the squad was just returning from questioning their latest suspect.

"I've been here for 6 years now, and those creeps never fail to make me sick." Fin noted as he pulled out his chair to sit.

"Yeah, well at least they don't make eyes at you." Olivia huffed taking her own seat.

"Long interview?" Elliot asked, making a mental note to ask Olivia about those 'eyes' later.

"Not really. Just your typical, run of the mill sick, perverted, psycho." Munch answered. "The kind that makes you desperately want to take shower after breathing their air. You know the type."

"Ah. I see." Elliot answered.

"You missing it?" Fin asked.

"Missing what?" Elliot asked.

"Bein in the field?" Fin answered.

"Yeah. But to tell you the truth, I've never been so happy to be on ass duty before. I was going out of my mind sitting home all day." He smiled.

Before the small talk could continue Casey walked in, looking rather pissed off.

"Someone steal your cheerios consular?" Munch asked over the rim of his glasses.

"Worse, Billy Richards is out of jail." She answered; everyone could tell that she was clearly angry.

"What are you talking about Case?" Olivia asked standing from her desk and making her way over to Casey. "We just left the interrogation room five minutes ago."

"Yes, well it seems that Mr. Richards forgot to mention that he is currently an informant for the Marshalls." Casey answered, annoyed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Olivia huffed. "That's the second time this months they have screwed up a case for us."

"I wasn't aware that the Marshalls gave immunity to rapists and murders." Cragen said. He had entered the bullpen when Casey had arrived.

"Well apparently they do." Casey answered. "Two of them came in right after you left. They informed me that they would deal with him for the time being, and we could have him when he had 'fulfilled his purpose.'" She explained.

"Yeah, we'll never see him again." Munch snorted.

"Every time I'm ready to call John a crazy old man for his conspiracy theories, those damn Marshalls come along and make me second guess myself." Fin said in annoyance.

"Casey, is there anything you can do?" Cragen asked.

"I tried. It seems that whatever the Marshalls are using him for is more important than the fact that he raped and murdered a twenty year old girl. He's long gone." She sighed.

Cragen could see that his team was feeling defeated so he said, "Alright people. There's nothing more we can do now. Let's just move on."

"'Just move on'?" Olivia asked. "Captain, we've been chasing this guy for two weeks now. He killed a twenty year old girl because she wouldn't sleep with him. How are we just supposed to move on?" She finished, almost yelling.

"Because there's nothing else we can do, and there are other cases we need to get to." Cragen said evenly. He knew that she was upset, so looked the other way when she yelled.

"This sucks." She blurted before turning and almost running out of the bullpen.

Elliot quietly got up to go after her as the rest of the squad went back to their work.

"Poor man." Fin stated quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"He is clearly in love with her, and he has no idea." He answered.

"Has no idea about what?" Casey pushed.

"That she's seeing someone." Munch sighed. "It really is a shame."

"What are you two babbling about?" Casey asked once more, she was beginning to grow irritated with all their cryptic talk.

"Haven't you seen how happy Olivia's been lately? I mean, at first we thought it was just because she and Kevin broke up, but the other day, I heard her talking on the phone about a date she was going on." Munch explained shaking his head.

"I'm beginning to think that those two will never get past their stubborn pride, and see that their perfect for each other." Fin added.

"And here I thought that you two were cynics. Who woulda thought you were just a bunch of mushy romantics." Casey mocked. She reveled in the fact that she knew why Olivia was so happy, and those two didn't.

"They'll see it, in their own time." She added, secretly knowing that that time had already come and gone. With that she left with a large smile on her face.

In the hall way Elliot rushed to catch up with Olivia. Unfortunately for her, he was feeling better and caught up to her easily.

"Liv, wait." He called, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"How the hell is this justice Elliot?" She demanded. "That son of a bitch raped and killed that girl, and now he's getting away with it!"

"I know it sucks Olivia. But getting mad and storming off isn't going to change anything." He tried soothing, keeping a safe distance lest anyone walk past them.

"I'm not 'storming off.'" She answered.

"Then where are you going?" He questioned.

"To talk to Andy." Olivia answered simply. "I still have his cell number. I'm gonna call him, and see if there's something he can do."

"Liv, if the Marshalls need him that badly, what do you think he'll be able to do?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." She answered.

"Just don't let Cragen catch you." He warned.

Olivia just smiled and walked away. It made her happy to see that, even though she knew he wasn't thrilled that she was going to be seeing her ex-boyfriend, he still supported her as a partner.

Later that night Olivia found herself sitting at a bar waiting for Andy. She was dressed in her work attire, and was sipping a beer. She just wanted to get this over with.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew that Andy had arrived.

"Hey Liv." He said with a friendly smile. "What was so important that you needed to meet with me tonight?" He asked sitting on the stool next to her.

"Billy Richards." Olivia breathed quietly as Andy ordered a beer for himself.

"Billy Richards?" Andy asked. "And here I though this was about something more personal."

"Andy. I already told you that there was no chance of that ever happening again. When will you get over it?" She asked irritated.

"Sorry, just wishful thinking I guess." He answered drinking his beer. "So, what about Richards?"

"Why is he so important to you guys that you'll just look the other way after he raped and murdered a college girl?" Olivia asked.

"He's our main informant on a serial killing case." He answered honestly. He knew that he could trust Olivia.

"And that's more important than the fact that he _killed_ a woman?" Olivia asked as she forcefully put her bottle down on the counter and turned to him.

"Olivia, our guy has killed fifteen people. Richard's is the only link we have to this guy. With him, we've been able to prevent 5 more murders." He tried to explain. "We're in the middle of setting up a sting operation to catch this guy. Sometimes we have to way one life against fifteen." He answered.

"I cannot believe that you just said that." Olivia said, unable to control her laugh. "How credible do you really think this guy is if he himself has no problem torturing and killing people?" She asked, trying to get her point across.

"Look, Liv, you can have him as soon as we're done with him." Andy told her.

"And how long will that be Andy? As soon as you catch you guy, as soon as he testifies against him, as soon as the trial's over, or as soon as your guy's dead?" Olivia asked drinking from her bottle once again. She knew how the US Marshalls worked. There was no telling how long they would keep someone hidden away, look at Alex.

"As soon as the trial's over." Andy answered, resulting in Olivia rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She knew how long trials could be, especially when there were fifteen victims. "Come one Liv. We need him to look credible when he's on the stand. That's the best I can do."

"Yeah, and what happens when he demands immunity in exchange for his testimony?" Olivia asked.

"We won't grant him that." Andy answered.

"Remember it's me you're talking to Andy." She said smugly. "I'm not all that naïve. I know how you guys operate. You'll promise anything as long as you get your testimony." She said shaking her head, and rummaging through her purse for money.

She got up, and placed the bills on the bar. "By the time this trial's over, Richards will be sitting on a Beach in Costa Rica with a whole new identity, and a whole new life. So don't BS me." She said into his ear. "Nice talking to you though." She added before turning around. "But hey, if guys change your minds, and want to do the right thing, you know where the precinct is." She said over her shoulder as she left the bar.

She was too angry to go home by herself. So Olivia made her way to Elliot's apartment. She let herself in with the key Elliot had given her when she was taking care of him. He didn't see any reason for her to give it back.

She dropped her work stuff on the coffee table near the door and rubbed her temples before realizing that there was something off about her surroundings. She quickly picked her gun up off the table and readied it. She tiptoed to the light switch and turned it on to reveal Elliot sleeping on a set table with two candles, unlit in the middle.

She couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Had he set this all up for her?

She put the safety back on her gun, and placed it back on the coffee table before making her way into the kitchen.

She shook Elliot gently. "Hey." She smiled when he finally woke up.

"Oh, hey." Elliot smiled back. "Was I sleeping?" He questioned.

"Yeah, unless you snore when you're awake." Olivia answered with a small laugh. "What is all this?"

"Well, I figured that Eckerson wouldn't be munch help, and I knew you'd probably be annoyed, and wanted to give you something nice to come in to." He answered.

"How did you know I'd come here?" Olivia asked.

"Because I know you, and I know that you'd be too frustrated to go home and have nobody to vent to." He answered smugly.

"You are really something else Stabler." She smiled, kissing him deeply. "So, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Linguini with clam sauce." He answered.

"You cooked linguini with clam sauce?" She asked, truly astonished, and a little nervous being that she was going to be the one eating it. Clams could be dangerous if not cooked right.

"What, you think you're the only one who knows how to cook Benson?" He asked with a smiled, getting up to retrieve the dinner out of the oven where he was keeping it warm.

"Well I must say, you don't ever cease to amaze me." She smiled as he placed her dinner before her.

He poured two glasses of wine before sitting across the table from her. He raised his glass for a toast. "To you, for not killing Andy even though I'm sure you wanted to." He said.

Olivia just laughed. She loved being with him. While he could make her crazy and bring her to the point of actually wanting to kill him, he was also the only man who had ever been able to make her smile this much.

After some good hearted conversation the two finally finished their meal. "Let me clean up." Olivia offered, as she began clearing the plates and brining them to the sink.

"Leave them." Elliot whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind her. She loved it when he did that.

"But El…" Olivia began.

"Come on Liv. This was to let you unwind. Leave them until tomorrow. I'll throw them in the dishwasher." He pushed. "Come on, dance with me." He suggested pulling her away from the sink and into the living room.

Olivia obliged and let him lead her away from the dishes. He stopped momentarily to turn on a CD. As Aerosmith's _"I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing"_ came through the speakers he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and began swaying around his apartment to the music.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

He knew her so well, knew what the job did to her, and knew how to make it all go away. She truly did love this man that was holding her tightly in his arms. Something sparked inside of her. For the first time in her life, she understood what it felt like to want to give your whole self over to someone else.

She had slept with many men before, but it had always been to make herself feel something other than pain and depravity; to remind herself that she was human and to have another human's touch. Tonight though, she wanted Elliot, but not for herself, she wanted to show him just how much she really loved him, to show him that she trusted him with all of her.

She searched his eyes silently, and found the same spark in them that she felt in herself. She gently placed her lips on his, and let him deepen their kiss. As it became hungrier, her pulled away only to trace her jaw line with his lips.

"I want this Olivia." He whispered as his lips returned to hers.

"So do I." Olivia answered matching his desire filled tone.

She let him walk her back into his bedroom, and fell onto his bed trusting that he would brace himself so as not to fall on top of her.

She kissed him hungrily as she unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. The two separated only for a moment as he pulled her shirt over her head, and returned his lips to her now exposed collar bone.

Olivia didn't fight the sigh that escaped her lips. She simply let it come out freely, as she moved her hands to Elliot's belt, and made quick work of removing it and letting it fall among their shirts.

As they moved up to the top of the bed, Elliot stopped for a moment, and hovered over her.

"I love you so much." He said, as if to reassure her, although tonight, she didn't need it.

"I know you do." She simply smiled. "Now will you come back down here, and make love to me already?" She asked with a smirk.

Elliot didn't need any more of a green light to let him know that she wanted this as much as he did.

He returned his lips to hers with a smile. The night that both had seemed to be waiting for their entire lives had finally arrived, and they were ready.

**TBC...**

**So there you have it, they finally 'got together'! Hope everyone liked the way it came about.**

**There are still more twists to come, so stay tuned, and REVIEW!**


	21. Almost Taken

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Loving the reviews, keep em coming! There is a major plot twist in this chapter. Sets up the action for the coming ones!  
**

**Almost Taken  
**

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Tutuola." Fin said into the phone on his desk.

"_Hello, my name is Detective Miller. I'm from Robbery over in the 2-7. I was just calling to enquire about a little bet you guys have going over there."_ An unfamiliar male voice said over the receiver.

Fin turned his chair to make sure he was out of earshot of Olivia. Fortunately for him, she looked busy searching through lugs. "What bet would that be?" Fin asked quietly, needing to make sure this wasn't a trick, after all, he had never heard of Detective Miller.

"_The one concerning Detectives Benson and Stabler."_ The man answered. _"I heard some guys talking about it in O'Malley's a few nights ago."_ He added.

"Okay. What about it?" Fin asked, still wary of this person.

"_Look, I've known Elliot for some time now, and I figured he had something for his partner, being that he's been talking about her nonstop since the divorce. It's about time someone tried to make some money off of whatever they seem to have."_ The man laughed. _"I just thought I'd try my hand. Besides, that guy owes me so much from the poker games we used to play."_

"Alright." Fin laughed. His gut told him that he could trust this guy, and his gut was usually right about people. "It's fifty to enter, and twenty each time you wanna add a bet." Fin explained.

"_Can I bet on a day that has already passed?"_ Miller asked.

"You can, but I wouldn't." Fin answered. "Liv's seeing someone, there's no way those two have been shackin up." He explained honestly.

"_If you don't want my money…"_ Miller began.

"No, no man, if you wanna throw your money away, don't let me stop you." He laughed. "Just givin you a fair warning."

"_Thanks, but I have this gut feeling, and my gut's never been wrong before."_ Miller answered.

"Whatever man." Fin breathed. He inconspicuously pulled out a notebook from his desk. "What's your bet?" He whispered.

"_The 14 of this month."_ Miller said.

"Last week?" Fin asked, a little surprised.

"_Yes, last week."_ Miller said. _"Now, when do you need this money by?"_

"Earliest you can get it to me." Fin answered, writing his bet in the book. This guy clearly didn't know Elliot as well as he thought he did. There's no way those two did anything in the past week. He's been too sore, and she's in a relationship.

"_Well, I'm pulling a late night shift tonight; can I drop it by your precinct tonight when I leave?"_ Miller asked.

"Sure. I'm over in the 1-6. Just put it in an envelope and bring it up to the fourth floor. My desk is the one that says "Tutuola" on it." Fin informed him.

"_Thanks man."_ Miller said, and hung up the phone.

Much eyed his partner curiously. He had heard most of the conversation.

"You think this guy may be right?" Munch asked.

Fin just looked over to Olivia, who was still thumbing through her lugs. "I dunno. I don't think so, I mean, we called her on having a new boyfriend. You say how red she turned." He said. "Whatever though, winner will just be fifty dollars richer." He concluded before going back to his own work.

The phone on Olivia's desk suddenly rang. "Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit." She said into it. "Hello?" She asked after not getting a response. "Hello?" She asked again, growing irritated. "Is anyone there?" When there was still no answer she slammed the phone back onto the cradle.

"Damn prank callers. That is the third time today!" She shouted to herself. "And where the hell is Elliot! He's supposed to be helping me sort through all of this!" She added, tossing the piled of lugs across her desk.

At this point Munch and Fin were staring at her. "Are you two going to keep staring at me, or make yourself useful by telling me where my partner went?" She demanded when she caught them.

"I think he went to see if IT had anything that would help you guys narrow down those lugs." Munch answered.

"Thank you." She said politely as she pushed her chair out and rose from her desk to find Elliot.

"I do not want to be Stabler right now." Fin said honestly. "And to think, that guy just put fifty bucks on them sleeping together!"

Olivia stormed out of the bullpen, and into the hall, searching for Elliot. She almost collided with him when she went to turn a corner.

"Whoa, sorry Liv." Elliot said, as he placed his hands up to brace himself against her.

She didn't respond in the way he had thought she would. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

"I just went to…" He began, but was cut off.

"Do you realize that I have been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes looking through one hundred pages of cell phones lugs… by myself?" She demanded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was coming back." He said in defense. "If you want to go to take a break, I'll take over for a while."

Olivia just took a deep breath. In the past week, since she and Elliot had moved "to the next step" with their relationship, Olivia had been going through a lot.

First there was the fact that she had enormously strong feelings for Elliot. She finally knew what people meant when they said that 'the earth moved'. It was great for her, but it was also difficult. She was known to run from relationships when they got too heavy, and she was fighting those urges desperately now. She wanted to be with Elliot so badly, but was scared that this relationship would end up like all her others, even though he assured her it wouldn't.

Then there was the fact that for the past week she had been receiving weird phone calls at all hours. Sometimes someone would call and just hang up, other times she would hear heavy breathing, and still other times there would just be silence, even though she knew that someone was there. It was bizarre, but she didn't want to worry anyone about it, so she simply kept it to herself.

Finally there was the fact that Andy had called her to tell her that the only way Richards would testify without immunity was if she agreed to sleep with him; which was of course out of the question. So now any chance of ever prosecuting him was gone.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you El." She apologized. "I've just been… a little stressed lately." She admitted.

"Is it something... I'm doing?" He asked quietly, afraid he may have pushed her to move a little too quickly.

"No. No of course not. You have been my one saving grace this week actually." She smiled, happy that it was the truth. As much as she may have wanted to run from the relationship, she didn't want to leave him. For the first time ever, she had found someone strong enough to keep her from running from love.

"Look, let's just, get back to work so we can get finished." She sighed before turning and leading the way back to their desks.

Since it was Elliot's night to be with his kids, Olivia opted to stay late at the precinct, and finish up their work. He promised her that he would stay late the next three times if she wanted. Of course she wouldn't make him, but at the moment, it was sounding pretty good.

She'd been doing so much paper work, that her eyes were going crossed. Fortunately for her, and even more fortunate for the person at the other end, she hadn't received any more prank calls that day.

When she finally finished her last paper, she took a sigh of relief, and quickly gathered her things. All she wanted to do was to get into a warm bed, and sleep.

She packed up her desk, and left the building. It was a little chilly, so she hauled a cab to take her back to her apartment.

She rode in silence, desperately fighting the urge to fall asleep in the back seat of the cab. When they had arrived at her destination, she paid the driver, and made her way to the stoop of her building.

It was late, so she had to unlock the door to gain access into the lobby.

As she fumbled with her keys in the cold air, she hadn't heard the man come up behind her. Perhaps it was because she was so tired.

She managed to get the key into the key hole, but before she could turn it she felt a cool blade press against the think skin of her neck, and a gloved hand cover her mouth.

Her eyes dilated and her body tensed when she realized the danger she was in. Her immediate thought went to the gun resting at her hip, but then her mind went to the sharp blade at her neck.

"Don't even think about screaming or going for that gun of yours Detective." A male voice whispered into her ear. "Think about it. To shoot me, you'd have to get the gun out, turn off the safety, managed to turn around without me cutting you, and then shoot me. I'll slit your throat before you even get to step two." He smirked.

As much as Olivia hated to admit it, she knew that he was right. Her main focus now was getting away without being killed.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth since you seem to be so cooperative." The man said. "You scream, and you die." He warned.

Olivia was happy that he seemed to be letting up, but her heart stopped once again when the hand that was once covering her mouth snaked around her waist, and held her firmly in place.

"Now Detective, let me tell you what we're going to do." He began. "Since you seem to want me so bad, I'm going to let you have me. But you're not going to make a sound, or you will die. Do you understand?" He asked.

Olivia was confused. Who was this man? How did he know she was a detective? And, what was he talking about, 'that she wanted him'?

"What do you want?" Olivia asked. She recognized the voice, but couldn't seem to place it.

"I want you. I told those Marshalls that, but they wouldn't deliver. Said you didn't want me." He answered, giving Olivia the clues she needed to realize who this man was. It was Richards. She had told Andy letting him walk around free was a bad idea. "Now... I'm confused though, because from what I hear, you've been trying really hard to get me back." He smiled.

"I only wanted you back to that I could arrest your disgusting ass." Olivia scoffed.

"Well Olivia, it looks like one of us is at least going to get what they want tonight." He smiled, licking his lips as he took in the scent of her hair.

"You really think that I'm going to let you rape me?" She asked, not letting Richards sense her fear. Olivia swore her entire life that she wouldn't end up like her mother, and now it looked as if she might. Everything had been going so well, she should have known something like this was bound to happen.

"Well, you can either lay there and take it, or you can die. It's your choice." Richards answered cockily.

"You killed Cynthia after raping her. What makes me think you won't do the same to me?" She asked, still acting calm, while inside she was terrified. What if these were her last final moments on this earth? She wasn't ready to leave yet. She wanted more time with to be with Elliot. She had just now started living, and she wasn't ready to leave yet.

It was at that moment that she realized that she had to do whatever it took to survive, and if that meant letting this man rape her, than that was what she had to do, but only as a last resort.

"You, my love, are different. You see, Cynthia didn't want to die. It was her biggest fear. Your biggest fear is to have control taken away from you. To be used and abused by someone else, much like your dear mother." He revealed. When he felt Olivia tense more in his arms he added, "Its scary how much one person can learn about another with the Internet these days isn't it?"

He began pulling her into the alley besides her building.

"Raping and killing a civilian is one thing Billy. Do you really think that the Marshalls will be as kind to you if you rape a cop?" She tired reasoning.

"Don't be so naïve Olivia. They need me. Without my testimony, they have nothing on a man who killed fifteen innocent people. And I won't testify without full immunity on all my… mishaps." He smiled. "So you see, Liv, I think that they will."

As Richard's continued walking backwards, pulling Olivia farther and farther away from her building, she devised a plan of her own to fight back. She carefully snaked one of her feet behind his leg. As he picked up that leg to step back, it got tangled in Olivia's and the two went plummeting to the ground. The knife just barely cut Olivia. Her neck began to bleed, but she decided it wasn't enough of a wound to kill her.

When she regained her composure, she lifted herself off the ground, and grabbed the knife for herself. As she ran for her building she felt Richard's arm grab her ankle, and she went back down onto the pavement. He straddled over her.

"Not the smartest move Olivia." He said out of breath as his fist collided with the side of her face, causing her lip to split.

Olivia wasn't done fighting yet. "The Marshalls may look the other way if you rape me, but are you really that _naïve_ to think that I'm just going to let it happen?" She spat back at him, truly wondering if this man really thought that.

Before he could answer her, she used the knife to stab Richards in the thigh. He let out a yell of pain, and lost his focus for long enough to let Olivia push him off of her.

She forcefully pulled the knife out of his leg, making Richards cry out in pain once again. While he was rolling around, holding his leg, she made a B-line for her building.

The key was already in the lock, so all she had to do was turn it and push her way in. When she was in, she frantically pulled the key out of the lock, and slammed the door shut.

When she was safely inside she realized just how out of breath she was. She collapsed against one of the walls as a few tears made themselves known. She hadn't realized how scared she had been until now. Of all the years she had worked at SVU, she had never been that close to becoming a victim herself. Sure there had been guys who had stalked her, and made her life miserable, but they had never gotten her before.

She knew that she probably should have arrested Richards right there for assault and attemptive rape of an office. She didn't though. How was she supposed to explain that one to the squad with out them thinking any less of her? She had worked hard to become one of the boys, and wasn't about to give that all up now. Besides, Richards was right, the Marshalls needed him, they would just usher him away again if she had arrested him.

When her nerves calmed enough, she picked herself up, and made it the rest of the way to her apartment. After securely locking the doors, and drawing the curtains, she was ready to survey the damage.

It wasn't as bad as she had thought. The cut on her neck was small, and on the side, it could easily be covered with her hair. Her lip, on the other hand, would be a little harder to hide. It was swollen, and split down the middle. Her cheek was bruised from the punch as well. As far as the rest of her, her entire front was scrapped from being pulled to the sidewalk, but that was okay, because her cloths would hide all of that.

Olivia was too tired to deal with it now. She placed the knife in a plastic bag, and simply tossed it under her bathrrom sink. She didn't know what she was going to do with it yet, but decided it was best if she held onto it, and preserved the evidence.

The she stripped out of her now bloodied cloths, and left them in her hamper. She ran the shower as hot as she could stand, and scrubbed herself until she was almost raw. She felt so dirty.

After over an hour in the shower, she finally slipped into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top, and climbed her aching body into bed so that she could pass out.

**TBC... like i said, a twist! Keep reviewing and reading!**


	22. What's This?

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming!**

**What's This?**

When Olivia woke up the next morning, her body was screaming. Every muscle hurt.

When she finally made her way into the bathroom, her face looked as bad as it felt. Her cheek had swelled in the night, and her lip was still puffy. The only thing that looked half way concealable was the wound on her neck. She had bandaged herself up before she went to bed, and as long as she wore her hair down, no one would notice it.

She spent almost an hour applying make up, and styling her hair so that no one would notice the punching bag her face was. If one looked close enough, they could still tell she had been in a fight, but she hoped that no one would get the chance. As long as she kept her head down at work today, she figured she'd be okay.

The next task was to dress herself. When she saw herself in the bedroom mirror she couldn't help but laugh. There had to be twenty bandages covering her body. She slowly forced her limbs into her cloths and finished getting ready for work.

She cursed out loud when she realized that she wouldn't have enough time to make a pot of coffee this morning, because she was already late.

When she finally did make it to the precinct, she was relieved to see everyone surrounding Cragen. If all eyes were on him, it meant none were on her. She snuck in the back of the crowd, and listened to hear what was going on.

"Now, the Marshalls tell me that they're not one hundred percent sure, but they think Richard's may have another victim out there." Cragen explained. Olivia's stomach dropped. What did he know?

"So why haven't they hauled his butt in here so that we can talk to him?" Fin asked, annoyance evident.

"Because he claims that he stabbed himself by accident." Cragen explained.

"No one stabs them self in the thigh by accident." Fin continued. "And if they do, they call 911, not limp into an emergency room. Plus, where the hell is the knife?"

"Trust me Fin, I've already asked them these questions myself." Cragen sighed. "Fact of the matter is, they still need him."

"Yeah, and so long as they need him, he sees it as a get out of jail free card." Munch noted. "Just what we need, a perp who thinks he can get away with whatever he wants."

"Except he doesn't just think he can, he knows he can." Elliot huffed. He was furious that a group of people who were supposed to uphold the law was not only letting a rapist run rampant throughout the city, but was protecting him against anyone who tried to stop it.

"Look people, I understand that this isn't the most ideal situation, but it's what we've got." Cragen said, trying to stop a riot among his detectives. "Now, if there is another victim out there, we need to find her. You catch any case that even slightly resembles the Cynthia Rambles rape/homicide; I want you to tell me immediately, understood?" He asked.

The whole squad answered with nods of their head.

"Good, now everyone, back to work." He said, letting everyone return to whatever they had been scheduled to do that day.

"Nice sneakin in there Benson." Fin joked when he saw her putting her things in her locker.

"Like you never overslept before." She joked back, trying to act as normal as possible.

"You just got lucky Dad didn't notice. He's been on the warpath ever since the Marshalls told them there might be another victim, but won't do anything else to help." He warned.

"Imagine my luck lately." She mocked before taking her seat.

She had hoped that no one would notice her defensive wounds, but she had only been around the guys for five seconds when Munch finally noticed.

"Holy shit Liv, what the hell happened to your face!" He asked, truly concerned for his friend.

With his remark, Fin and Elliot both snapped their heads up to inspect her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Olivia lied, trying to play it off as looking worse than it was. "I, um, tripped coming down the stairs of my building this morning. I was in such a rush to get here on time, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. But really, it looks a hell of a lot worse than it is." She tired assuring them.

"Those aren't from that new boyfriend of yours, is it?" Fin asked, warily.

"You've got a new boyfriend?" Elliot asked quickly. While he was worried about Olivia, he knew that they still had to keep up the façade that they were nothing more than partners. Plus, he could tell that Olivia didn't want everyone to know what had really caused those bruises, and while he planned on finding out what it was later, he figured he owed it to her to help her out now.

"You didn't tell Elliot?" Munch asked, changing the topic as Elliot had hoped he would.

"Oh, no I guess it never really came up." Olivia answered; relieved the conversation was off her face. She made a mental note to thank Elliot later, even though she knew he would want to know what really happened.

"How long?" Elliot asked, playing his role wonderfully.

"Oh, I guess, almost two months now." She answered, giving the amount of time she and Elliot had been together.

"Why have I never heard about this guy?" Elliot continued.

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders as if to brush him off as she normally would. She was never one to gush about her personal life at work. "I guess it just never came up." She said again.

"Oh, well, congratulations." He said.

"Now that Stabler's been filled in, those aren't from him, are they?" Fin asked again. He knew that she was lying, no one got that beat up from just falling down the stairs, plus, he could tell by the way she was sitting that she was sore and that usually only set in the day after you get hurt.

Even though Elliot knew that Fin had no idea he was the guy in Olivia's life, he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed, and angry that Fin thought he may have been the one to cause Olivia's injuries. He would kill himself before even thinking about raising his hand to her, or any woman for that matter.

"He would never even think about laying a hand on me." Olivia assured both him, and Elliot. He felt good that Olivia trusted him so much.

"You sure? Because those don't look like the kinda bruises you get from falling down the stairs." Fin continued to push. He would be damned if he let someone hurt one of his closest friends like that. "Plus, you seem pretty bruised already for this happening this morning."

"Fin, I don't know what to tell you. I told you what happened. If you don't believe me, I guess there's nothing I can really do about it." She said irritated.

Fin got the hint that it was time to back off, but he decided that he would be keeping his eye on her for the next few weeks. If anything like this happened again, he would be finding out who this guy was, and paying him a visit.

Later that night, Elliot found himself in Olivia's apartment. She was resting on the couch, with her head back, and her eyes closed. Her body was so stiff, and all she wanted to do was sit there forever, and never move again.

Elliot was in the kitchen, waiting for the pizza they had ordered to get there. He still hadn't approached Olivia about the bruises yet.

Work had been busy. Because they, along with Munch and Fin, had been the lead detectives in the Cynthia Ramble case, they had to accompany all the catching Detectives to the scenes that may have been linked to Richards.

It was no surprise to Olivia that nothing panned out from any of the leads. She knew who the 'victim' was.

"I can't believe the Marshalls are just letting that guy walk around like a free man when they know that he's committed at least one murder, and may have attacked another woman." Elliot commented as he rummaged Olivia's refrigerator for two beers.

There was nothing better than a slice of hot New York City Pizza with a nice cold beer.

"Yeah. Like I said the other day, it sucks." Olivia muttered. Her lip was aching, and the simple act of talking was taxing on her.

"You sure you're okay Liv?" Elliot asked, deciding that now was as good a time as any to ask about her face.

"Mmmhmmm." She simply answered.

"Because, as much as you were mad at Fin this morning for sticking his nose into your business, he had a point." Elliot said cautiously.

"About what?" Olivia asked, raising her head, and opening her eyes to look at him. Elliot was getting on her last nerve quickly.

"Olivia, those bruises don't look like you fell down the stairs." He informed her.

Olivia just shook her head, sighed in irritation, and returned her head back to its previous position, and closed her eyes once more.

"Fin was right, my new boyfriend hit me." She said in irritation.

"Liv, I know when you're lying, and you are definitely lying. What happened?" He asked gently. He decided to ignore he little cut at him.

Olivia was saved by the door bell. She pushed herself off the couch, stifling a moan of pain. She pushed past Elliot and answered the door to get the food.

Elliot decided to hold off on the questioning until after they ate. Maybe then she would be in a better mood. He retrieved paper plates from under the sink, and set them and two beers on the table as Olivia paid the man.

"Hey Liv, you got any napkins?" He called as she made her way into the kitchen with the pizza box.

"If there aren't any under the sink, there may be some in the bathroom." She told him.

He walked out of sight, and as Olivia was putting a slice of pizza onto a plate, she realized something. She froze when she heard Elliot stop rummaging under the bathroom sink.

She silently cursed herself for sending him in there.

Elliot walked out of the bathroom holding up the plastic bag that held the bloodied knife.

**TBC... Cliffhanger! Stay tuned to see how this one pans out!**

**REVIEW**


	23. Vulnerable

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Keep reviewing!**

**Vulnerable**

"Liv, what the hell is this?" He asked, standing in her living room.

"I, uh, its, its nothing." She stammered, not sure how she was going to explain to her boyfriend why there was a bloody knife under her bathroom sink.

"Really. Because it sure as hell looks like nothing." Elliot said, growing angry at the fact that she was trying to talk circles around him, instead of just telling him the truth.

"What do you want me to say Elliot?" Olivia asked, matching his tone and volume. "What do you think it is? It's a bloody knife. I stabbed some people to death on the way home from work the other day, and had no where else to stash the murder weapon." She mocked coolly as she walked past him, grabbing the bag from him and basically threw it back under the bathroom sink.

Of course she knew that Elliot didn't think she had used the knife, but she had no other way to defend herself right now.

Elliot followed her, and stood in the door way. "You know I don't think that you did anything with it." He called her. "If you had you would have wiped it clean, bleached it, and thrown it into the East Rive." He attempted a joke to calm their flaring tempers.

"Look, El, can we just eat and forget about it please?" She asked, now sounding defeated rather than enraged.

"Olivia, do you really expect me to be able to 'just forget about' the fact that there is a bloody knife under my girlfriend's bathroom sink?" He asked. "Especially considering that it looks like you have a bandage on your neck." He said slowly as he noticed it for the first time.

The concern from earlier that morning flooded back, and he rushed over to assess her neck.

Olivia simply pulled away. "It's nothing Elliot." She demanded.

"Nothing? Really? Because it looks to me like someone sliced you. Now come on, what the hell is going on? Did someone do this to you?" He asked growing enraged at the thought of anyone touching her that way.

"I'm fine." She said under her breath.

"That's not what I asked you." Elliot fought. This wasn't a fight he was going to lose.

"Can we please just drop this and eat?" She begged.

"How can I drop this Olivia? It looks like someone attacked you!" He almost yelled.

"Well trust me Elliot; you should see the other guy!" Olivia yelled back, pushing past him once again.

Her emotions were all over the place. As his girlfriend, she desperately wanted to tell him what happened. Reveal to him how scared she had been, and let him hold her tightly, and make her pain, and fear all go away. She wanted him to be strong for her, and let herself break a little. But as his partner, she couldn't do that. She had to be strong for herself, let him know that she could be. She couldn't let him know that she had been that unaware of what was going on that someone had been able to overtake her. She didn't want him to have to take care of her.

Elliot simply stayed stubborn, and followed her out into the kitchen where she sat down at the table, and began eating her pizza.

"Olivia, why won't you just tell me what happened?" He begged, kneeling in front of her chair.

"Because I'm fine. I can handle it. I can take care of this myself." She said, trying to reassure herself more than Elliot.

"If someone did this to you, you shouldn't have to handle it yourself." He told her, taking her hands, and forcing her to let go of her pizza. "What happened?"

Olivia was as obstinate as ever. Unfortunately for Elliot, that was just one of the things he loved so much about her.

"Okay, will you at least tell me whose blood is on that knife?" He asked. "Is it yours?"

Olivia could feel herself starting to break. Now she understood why perps confessed after being tortured like this in the interrogation room. She took a deep breath, before nodding her head 'yes'.

"From your neck?" He asked.

Olivia again nodded 'yes'.

"There's a lot of blood on that knife, did you get stabbed anywhere else?" He asked gently.

"No." Olivia said sternly. She didn't want to be treated like a victim, and Elliot was talking to her with the same tone he took with the victims. She once again pushed him away.

"Will you stop pushing me away Olivia!" He begged.

"Will you stop treating me like I'm some sort of helpless victim!" He demanded right back. "I thought this was supposed to be a date!"

"Why won't you just tell me what happened?" He asked, now he being the one to match his voice to hers. Neither were used to backing down to the other.

"Because I'm not a victim Elliot! I don't want to be treated like one! I'm a cop. I can take care of myself." She said, her voice coming down from a yell to sob as she explained herself to him.

As she began to let herself break, Elliot wrapped his arms around her. He let her collapse into him, and brought her over to the couch. As soon as she controlled herself, the shame of letting her partner see her like this once again set in. It was so hard to be both girlfriend and partner at the same time.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time you know?" He asked, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Yes I do." Olivia answered. "Fin would never break down like this in front of Munch."

"Fin isn't sleeping with Munch. Fin doesn't love Munch." Elliot said with a smile. "At least I hope he's not."

Olivia finally laughed a little.

"Liv, I love you. We're partners at work, but here, we're not. You can tell me anything Liv. You can break down if you want. I'm not going to think anything less of you. I know just as well as you do, that at work we have to put on a hard face, and act like nothing phases us. When we get home, the last thing we want to do is have to keep up that facade." He said gently. "That was the best part of having Kathy. I could come home, and be vulnerable. I want you to be able to do that with me Olivia." He finished.

Olivia rested her head on his chest, and let him rub her back soothingly.

"The rest of the blood on that knife is Richard's." She said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Elliot asked, not knowing what else to say. He had never expected her to say that.

"Last night, when I was coming home, he jumped me at the stoop. He held it to my neck, and told me that he would kill me if I tried to get away." She began, slowly. Her walls were coming down, but it didn't make this any easier.

"Did he…" Elliot began.

"No." Olivia answered, understanding what he was trying to ask her. "No, he didn't rape me. But he wanted to." She added.

"He tried pulling me into the alley. I tripped him, that's when I got cut. I grabbed the knife, and got up to run, but he pulled me back down." She confessed and paused for a moment to compose herself.

"He climbed on top of me, and punched me in the face. That's how I got the split lip and bruises. I wasn't about to just let him rape me, so I stabbed him in the thigh. I pushed him off of me, pulled the knife out, and ran for my apartment." She explained. "I should have arrested him, but I couldn't face the squad." She admitted.

"I was so afraid Elliot." She admitted. It as the first time she had ever told anyone that she was afraid of anything. She always worked so hard to seem fearless.

After her confession she broke into sobs, a sight that Elliot had never seen before. He held her as she cried into his chest. He stroked her back, and told her that everything would be okay. He didn't know what else to do.

What he did know, was that they had to report this. If attacking a cop didn't get the Marshalls to give up their star witness, he didn't know what would.

"We have to tell Cragen." He whispered when Olivia had calmed.

"I know." She answered weakly, now both physically and emotionally drained.

"Tomorrow." He simply said.

"Tomorrow." Olivia agreed.

Both had lost their appetites, and just wanted to sleep. Elliot helped Olivia into her room. She didn't even bother to change out of her cloths. Instead she just climbed underneath her covers fully clothed.

When Elliot went to leave her, Olivia protested. "Just lay with me El." She begged.

Elliot kicked off his shoes, and held her as she finally drifted off to sleep in the safety of his arms.

**TBC... so, tell me what u think, and keep on reading!**

**This sotory isn't over yet, but I'm already thinking of writing a sequal, only problem is, I don't know if I'll have the time. So when this is over, just be patient, and I will try to get a sequal up as soon as i can!**


	24. You Have the Right to Remain Silent

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Wow, this is officially the longest chapter I have EVER written!**

**You Have the Right to Remain Silent**

When Olivia first woke up, she was a little confused. While she had the warm feeling she always seemed to get when she woke up in Elliot's arms, she was also quite uncomfortable.

When she looked down at herself, she realized why. She was still in her jeans and sweater from the day before. Then the memories from last night came back to her, and she groaned out loud remembering that she was supposed to tell Cragen today.

She looked over at her clock and realized that it was only five o'clock in the morning. They didn't need to be in work until seven, which meant Elliot could still sleep for another hour.

She knew that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep, so she quietly slid out of the bed, and made her way into the kitchen. She stopped dead when the smell of last night's pizza hit her.

"That is disgusting." She said aloud as she dumped the pizza into a garbage bag. She wiped down the table. When the kitchen was straightened up, she decided to take a nice, long shower.

After she had washed her hair, and rinsed her body, Olivia just stood under the warm water, letting it gently sooth her still aching muscles.

She was too busy focusing on her aches, and the stress of what she still had to do today, that she hadn't even heard the bathroom door open.

Elliot quietly tiptoed into the steamy room. He could never understand how Olivia could stand taking such hot showers.

He silently stripped off his cloths, and gently pushed the shower curtain back.

"Want some company?" He asked softly.

"I could always use your company." Olivia smiled, taking his hand and leading him into the steamy shower.

She let him wrap his arms around her waist, and hold her under the steady stream. She rested the back of her head on his chest.

"You ready for today?" He asked.

"Cragen is gonna grill my ass for not telling him sooner." Olivia answered.

"He'll understand." Elliot tried to sooth.

"El, I wasted an entire day and about half the squad tracking down 'leads' yesterday, when the whole time I knew who the 'victim' was." She answered sternly.

"Don't worry about it. So he'll scold you a little, it's not like it's never happened before." He commented, making her smile. "And it's not like it'll never happen again." He added quickly.

"Hey." She laughed, turning to swat his chest.

He responded by capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"Besides." He continued when they separated, "I'll be right there with you."

"No Elliot." She told him, pulling further away. "I'll be fine. It's not like he actually raped me or anything. He just roughed me up a little bit. I can handle it by myself."

"But Liv…" Elliot began.

"Elliot, I'm going alone." She concluded, shutting off the water, wrapping a towel around herself, and leaving the shower.

She knew that it would be a fight. Sure, she understood that Elliot wanted to be there for her. But he had to understand that just because they were dating didn't change the fact that she was still the same independent Olivia. Besides, it wasn't like she had to tell Cragen that she was raped. She just had to tell him that he jumped her, and she fought back. That wouldn't be all that difficult.

The two dressed quickly and made their way to the precinct. They were the first to get there, so they didn't have to worry about being seen coming in together.

Olivia took a deep breath, and made her way straight to Cragen's office. There was no use in procrastinating the war path she would surely send her Captain on after telling him that she wasted his time. Besides, it was better to get it over with now while the only witness would be Elliot.

"Good luck." He said with a smile, indicating he was thinking, 'better you than me.'

"Yeah, thanks." Olivia answered.

She meekly knocked on Cragen's office door.

Cragen looked up from his desk, and smiled when he saw Olivia. "What's up?" He asked. He was a little confused as to why Olivia was there that early, and why she would be knocking on his door.

"Can we talk for a second?" She asked, pushing the door open all the way.

"Sure." Cragen answered, indicating a chair with his pen.

"Thanks, I'll stand." She answered, walking all the way in and shutting the door behind her.

Cragen pushed out his chair and rose to meet her. "You don't want another new assignment I hope." He said, truly hoping against it. She was one of his best detectives, as well as being the closest thing to a daughter he would ever have. He didn't want to go through losing her again.

"No. No it's nothing like that." Olivia assured him.

Cragen studied her face closely. He could tell there was something bothering her. He walked around to the front of his desk, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back on it.

"So, what is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I know who Richard's second victim is." She admitted.

"Really? And how do you know that?" Cragen asked. He wanted to know why she hadn't come forward with this information sooner, and just where she had gotten it.

Olivia was silent for a moment. "He didn't rape her. He just… tried to." Olivia answered, not entirely ready to tell him the truth. "Guess she fought him off before he could do too much." She added under her breath.

"Again, how do you know that?" He asked once more.

Olivia just stared at the floor. She took a deep breath and then began, "I was coming home from work. I was exhausted, and I guess I didn't hear him coming up behind me." She explained. "I didn't even know he was there until the knife was at my throat and his hand was around my mouth. He told me that if I went for my gun, he would slit my throat." She said with a pause. "He pulled me into the alley next to my building, I managed to trip him. He pulled me to the ground, and sat on me. I had gotten the knife when he went down, so I stabbed him in the thigh. He rolled off, and I ran to my apartment." She told him, looking up to see if he was mad when she done.

Cragen was silent for a moment he didn't know what to say.

"Look Don, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this yesterday. I just… I didn't want anyone to think any less of me." She apologized quickly, folding her arms now.

Cragen rubbed his face with his hands, and took in a deep breath. He was just allowing everything to sink in.

"Are you alright?" He asked first.

"I'm fine. A few scratches and bruises, but nothing major." She answered honestly.

"What did you do with the knife?" He asked second.

"Now, it's sitting on my desk. I put it in a bag and had it under my bathroom sink." She informed him. "I didn't really know what else to do with it."

"Do you realize how much time we wasted looking for a victim?" He then asked. After he was sure she was okay, the anger started setting in. She was a cop, she should know better than to let everyone run around in circles like she had done.

"Yes, I know." She said quietly, lowering her head.

"We could have had Richards back in a holding cell yesterday. But now he's had another 24 hours to possibly commit another crime." He said, raising his voice now. "What if attacked another woman? What if she wasn't as lucky as you!"

Olivia's eyes darted around the room. She hated when Cragen had to reprimand her. In the past, however, it had always been for something she had believed in; something she had thought was the right thing to do. Now, he was yelling at her because of what she had done out of cowardice.

"Why wouldn't you come forward Olivia?" He questioned.

Olivia just shook her head. "You're not a woman in a mostly male squad Captain." She offered as an answer. "Since I was in the academy I had work twice as hard to prove to everyone that I could do whatever the boys could."

"Don't pull that crap Olivia." He warned. "You know that no one in this squad has ever discriminated against you because you're a woman.

"Please Don!" Olivia argued, now raising her voice to him, and flinging out her arms. "The NYPD is an 'all boys club' and you know it. Yes there are a rising number of successful women in the department, but they have to prove themselves before they even start."

"Everyone had to prove themselves around here." Cragen fought back, his voice lower now.

"The only reason I've been accepted in this unit is because I showed everyone that I could handle has much as the rest of the guys could; whether it be a grotesque crime scene, or the most brutal of rape cases." Olivia still pushed. "I mean, I saw the look on Elliot's face when you first told him that I was going to be his new partner. He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or drop dead right there."

"Alright, so maybe it is harder for women to break into the department, but since you've been here, you've been treated like one of the family. Why couldn't you come forward with this?" He asked, conceding.

"I didn't want anyone to think any less of me." She said quietly, finally giving in. "I mean, I already got my partner shot and almost killed. Now I can't even take care of myself." She admitted. Unfortunately, she really did feel that way.

Cragen dropped his arms, and pushed himself away from the desk to go over to her.

"Liv, no one thinks anything less of you around here. We all trust your abilities as a cop. It seems like you're the only one who doubts them." He told him, putting one hand on her shoulder.

"Now look, we can tell everyone that the… victim wants to be kept anonymous." He offered.

"The Marshalls will probably be more apt to leaving him in jail if they know it was a cop." She told him.

"You tell me what to do Olivia." He said, stepping back. "This one's your call."

Olivia took a moment to think it over. If she did report what happened, it would probably be in the papers, and then every perp she went to arrest would know that someone almost got the better of her. But if she didn't there was a good chance that the Marshalls would bail him out again; especially if they couldn't be introduced to an actual complaining victim.

She took a deep breath before answering. "We need to get him off the streets." She answered. "Just let me do the honors of handcuffing the bastard."

Cragen nodded his head, fully understanding why she agreed to report it, and at the same time being proud of her decision. He knew it wasn't easy to come to.

"Go pick him up." He told her.

She went back out to the bullpen where Elliot sat patiently at his desk.

"Heard some yelling in there. Everything okay?" He asked.

"We have to pick up Richards." Olivia answered.

"What are the charges?" Elliot asked to be on the safe side.

"Assault and attemptive rape of a detective." She said confidently. "Cragen should be on the phone with Casey now for the arrest warrant." She told him.

"Then let's go." Elliot said, pushing out his chair, and following Olivia out of the precinct.

The ride over to the residence of Billy Richards was silent. Olivia kept her eyes trained on the road ahead of the car, and Elliot just stared out to where he was driving.

He pulled up to the curb in front of the house and shut off the car.

"You ready?" he asked.

"It's an arrest El. How ready do I have to be?" She asked as she opened her door and stepped out.

Elliot knew that she wanted to keep this as normal as possible. He understood how hard this must have been on her, so he decided to help her keep it as normal as possible.

"Just let me slap the handcuffs on this bastard." She added as they walked side by side to the brownstone the Marshalls had him in.

The walked up the steps and Elliot knocked on the door and then stepped back as he waited for Richards to answer it.

"Looks like we're putting rapists and murders up in three story brownstones. That's justice for ya." He noted as they waited for the door to open.

When it did, Marshall Andy Eckerson stepped out.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked, eying the street to make sure it was still safe for their charge.

"We're here to arrest your witness." Olivia answered.

"You can't do that. We've already had this discussion." He told them, annoyed.

"That was for the rape and murder of , this arrest is for the attemptive rape and assault of an NYPD Detective." Elliot replied with a cocky smile. "Where is he?"

"You can't do this. We need him to testify." Andy said under his breath. "If he has something like this on his record he won't be credible."

"And if we don't he'll just attack more women." Olivia told him. "We know you can't keep track of him, seeing as after you took him out of our custody he tried to attack someone else."

"And this time it was a cop. She was lucky, but the next one may not be." Elliot added.

"I'm sorry Detectives, but I can't let you. Putting a serial killer with 15 bodies to his name in prison is more important than one body and an attemptive attack." Andy answered as he went to shut the door.

Elliot stopped it before it closed. "He attacked a cop Andy." He said sternly. "We have a warrant for his arrest. Now, you can either let us in and take his ass down to our precinct, or we can arrest you now for obstruction, and then arrest Richards. Your call."

Andy stared at him for a moment to attempt to figure out if he was being honest or not. When he determined that Elliot was telling the truth, he backed down. He stepped away from the door, and let Elliot push it open.

Both Elliot and Olivia pushed passed him.

"This could blow our whole case." Andy simply seethed.

"You should keep a better eye on your witnesses then." Olivia answered before following Elliot into the hall.

"Where is he Andy?" Elliot asked.

"Upstairs." He sighed.

"Liv, how could you do this? You know how important he is to our case." He whispered as Olivia walked past him.

"Talk to me after he's tired to rape you." Olivia simply answered. She walked up the stairs behind Elliot before he could answer. He was left at the bottom of the stairs with his mouth agape. Never in a million years would he think Olivia could be in that kind of danger. This changed everything.

When they reached the top of the stairs they checked the first bedroom only to find it empty.

When they reached the second one they saw Richards sitting on a chair surrounded by a few Marshalls watching a football game.

Everyone in the room looked up when Elliot pushed the door open further making it squeak.

"What is this?" One of the Marshalls asked standing.

"Billy, I'm gonna have to ask you to step outside." Elliot simply offered as his answer.

"Why?" Richards asked, eyeing Olivia.

"Because the law states that we can't arrest you in your house." Olivia answered. "Now, you can step outside, or we can make a big scene in front of all your Marshall friends, and bring you outside." She smiled.

"I won't testify. A murderer will go free." He tried to bargain, knowing full well why he was being arrested.

"A murderer will also go free if we don't arrest you." Elliot answered.

"Go with them." Andy suddenly said from behind Elliot and Olivia.

"You need my testimony." He argued, growing angry.

Andy stalked over to Richards and stopped when he was nose to nose with him. "You being able to assault and try to rape a detective without consequence was not part of the deal." He seethed.

"You need me." Richards repeated.

"Not at the expense of my friends." Eckerson answered. "Now, you can either go with them willingly, or I'll personally force you." He smiled.

Richards looked at each of the people in the room. He realized that he wasn't going to be able to take on all of them, so he just sighed, and lead the way out of the building.

Once his feet touched the step outside of the front door Olivia pulled his arms behind his back, and tightened the handcuffs on them.

"Ow, you're hurting me." He said quietly.

"Oh, my heart breaks for you." Olivia mocked. "Billy Richards, you are under arrest for the assault of attemptive rape of Detective Olivia Benson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?" She asked as she led him to the waiting squad car.

"Thanks Andy." Elliot said as he watched Olivia lead Richards away.

"Don't thank me. She'll always have a place in my heart. Anyone who hurts her, better be prepared to deal with me." Andy answered.

Elliot just nodded his head, and walked over to the Sedan to drive both him and Olivia back to the 1-6.

**TBC... tell me what u think!**


	25. Cell Phone

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is soo short. I'm currently writing a new song fic, so stay tuned for that, and I'm thinking about a sequal for this! (Don't worry not over just yet!)**

**Woot for the new season! But, was anyone else pissed that Elliot and Olivia had NO scenes together! I did like Star though, she was really funny. And did anyone else see how sad Elliot was when he realized Olivia left w/o telling him? I'm just pointing it out! Oh, and also funny how both Elliot and Olivia got at least semi hurt! I just don't know how I'm going to get through the next 6 weeks w/o Olivia! Oh well, guess I'll just have to manage!**

**Cell Phone**

That night Olivia sat on Elliot's couch. Her feet in his lap and her head resting on the arm of the couch. Elliot knew that she had had a hard day, so he rubbed her feet gently.

"I'm proud of you Liv." He said.

"For what?" Olivia asked, not opening her eyes or moving her head.

"For pressing charges against Richards." He answered.

Olivia lifted her head so that she could look at her boyfriend. "What other choice did I have?" She asked. "If I didn't, he would probably have attacked another woman. I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"Well, whatever the reason, it took a lot of guts to do that." He smiled.

"I'm just glad that the guys were so cool about it." Olivia noted.

"Did you really think they wouldn't be?" Elliot asked.

"No. I was just worried that they would start treating me like a victim." She sighed.

"They know you Liv. You're a strong fierce woman. Sometimes we may look out for you, but no one could ever think any less of you." He tried reassuring her.

"Thanks." She said, offering a weak smile.

Elliot gently pushed her feet off his lap, and pulled her close to him. "You don't believe me, do you?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. Although she knew that he was most likely telling the truth, she had a hard time believing him one hundred percent. She was self conscience about the way people looked at her. Ever since she was a kid she felt unworthy, and she constantly fought desperately to keep it hidden from everyone else.

Elliot turned her so that she was facing him. "Olivia, you are allowed to be vulnerable sometimes, without worrying about people thinking you're weak. We know you too well for that; I know you too well for that."

"I don't know how I've made it this far without you." She smiled kissing him deeply.

Elliot pulled away slightly. "You've never needed me Liv." Elliot told her.

"No Elliot, I think I always have. I just haven't realized it until now." She revealed.

"Well, it looks like we both need each other. Who would have guessed?" He smiled, cupping her face in his hands.

Olivia smiled back, and allowed him to pull her lips back to him. He separated her lips with his tongue to deepen it.

He couldn't help put smile when she moaned into his mouth. He shifted them so that she was lying down on the couch and he was hovering over her.

Olivia wagged her eyebrows at him. "Detective, we already won Munch and Fin's little bet, you trying to get more money out of them?" She joked.

"Who needs money when you can have someone as beautiful as you?" He smiled.

Olivia just blushed. "Where did I find someone as great as you?" She asked.

"Where I've always been, right next to you." He whispered as she pulled him back to her.

Later that nigh, when the cell phone lying next to Elliot's bed rang, Olivia immediately reached down picked it up. "Benson." She said groggily into the phone.

When there was silence her heart stopped for a moment. Could this really be happening again?

"Hello?" She asked. Elliot rolled over when he noticed the sudden panic in her voice.

"_Benson?"_ A familiar voice asked into the phone.

"God Fin, you gave me a heart attack. Do you realize it's five in the morning?" She asked as a wave of relief flooded over her after realizing it was just Fin calling her.

"_Yeah, Eckerson's here, and he's pissed. He wants to talk to you and Elliot." _He informed her.

"Okay. Why do you sound so confused?" She asked.

"_Well, I was expecting Elliot to pick up." _He told her, making Olivia's heart once again stop beating in her chest.

"Why would Elliot answer?" She asked, sitting up, and making Elliot do the same.

"_Well, this is his cell phone."_ Fin told her.

Olivia went pale.

"What's wrong?" Elliot mouthed.

"_Benson? You still there?"_ He asked.

"Uh yeah." Olivia answered, trying to think fast.

"_So, why did you answer Elliot's phone?"_ He asked.

As soon as she had picked up, he figured someone had won the bet, now he just wanted to make her squirm.

"Well." She said, laughing to try to brush him off. "They're spraying my apartment. El let me crash on his couch." She said quickly.

"_Okay, whatever you say Benson. Just tell him to get his ass over here." _He laughed and hung up.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"I just answered your phone." Olivia breathed.

Elliot started laughing.

"It's not funny Elliot! Our jobs are at stake here!" She scolded.

"It was just Fin, Liv. Relax." He smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "What did he want?"

"Andy's at the precinct. He wants to talk to us." She told him.

"Guess we better get going then." He sighed.

The two made it to the precinct in record time, however, they weren't able to sneak in without getting past Fin. He just looked at them, and winked.

"It's about damn time." He laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about Fin?" Olivia asked, trying to play everything off as innocent.

"Andy's waiting in the Captain's office." He simply answered. "Good luck."

Elliot and Olivia went into the office to find Andy sitting in front of Cragen's desk, with him behind it.

"You wanted to see us?" Elliot asked when they entered.

"The US Marshalls would just like to have a word with the two of you." Cragen sighed.

"What do you want Andy?" Olivia asked, completely disregarding formalities.

"We talked about this. We need Richards." Andy said.

"He attacked a cop Andy. We can't just let that go." Elliot argued.

"Look, I'm sorry that he hurt you Liv, but can't you just put your retribution on hold until after the trail?" He asked.

"This isn't about me Andy." Olivia said, raising her voice. "He raped and killed a woman, and tried to do the same to me. If we let him go again he'll just do it to someone else!"

"And if you don't a serial killer will go free!" He yelled back, stepping closer to her.

Olivia wasn't one to back down from a challenge. She in turn took a step closer to Andy so that they were nose to nose.

"He's a murderer Andy. He doesn't deserve special treatment just because he witnessed a crime." She seethed.

Elliot just stood back. He knew that getting in between Olivia now, would mean certain death for him. Instead, he let Cragen break the two up.

"Detectives!" He barked, causing both of them to finally step down. "Andy, he attacked one of my Detectives. We can't let him go. But I'll do you this; you put him in protective custody for the remainder of the trial. He sits in a holding cell until he gives his testimony. You can give him whatever deal he wants, except immunity on this. When he's done, we'll arrest him." Cragen dealt.

"Okay." Andy answered. He then turned and left.

**TBC... Again, sorry that it was sooo short, but I have like no time now that school started! College is a lot more demanding thing I though!**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Drinks On Me?

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

**A/N: Guys, i am sooo sorry that this chapter is sooo short, especially since I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I've just been REALLY busy! Please read and review anyway! The story is winding down, but if u all want I can work on a sequal, I have some ideas floating around!**

**Drinks on me?**

"So, what did Dad say?" Fin asked when Elliot and Olivia finally emerged from the office.

"Looks like Richards gets a free ride until the end of the trial. Then he's ours." Elliot answered as he sad at his desk.

"At least we'll eventually get a go at him." Fin offered.

"Hopefully it'll be sooner than we thought." Olivia said. "Cragen said Casey was gonna see about speeding this trial up a little."

"Even better." Fin smiled. "So, you two get everything all straightened up with the whole phone situation?" He asked with a cocky smile. He couldn't help it; he loved making these two uncomfortable.

Both Elliot and Olivia just ignored him.

"Face it, you've been busted." He laughed. "You know I'll get it out of one of you eventually, so why don't you just be real with me now? How long?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks, and silently agreed that they should just tell him.

"About three months." Elliot sighed, tossing his pen onto his desk.

"But we're keeping it quiet." Olivia added.

"Keeping what quiet?" Munch asked as he walked into the precinct.

"Their relationship." Fin answered for them.

"Fin!" Both Elliot and Olivia scolded in unison.

"What?" Fin asked, holding his hands up in defense.

"I knew it!" Munch yelled with glee. He immediately reached into his desk and pulled out a small note book. "So, when did the magical night happen?" He asked, thumbing through the book. He wanted to get straight to the point, and see who won the bet.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, a little taken back.

"Oh come on now, we're all adults here. When did you two 'seal the deal'?" He asked, not being bashful at all.

"And, why would you need to know this information?" Olivia questioned, pretending she didn't already know about the little bet.

"Just curious." Munch lied.

"Yeah bullshit John. You just jealous because you're not getting any?" Elliot jested. Even though it was all in good fun, Olivia still blushed furiously.

"For your information, I am getting plenty." Munch snorted.

Fin just laughed. "Oh, I gotta meet this one!"

Munch just rolled his eyes.

"Come on boys, we admitted that we were seeing each other, why don't you just admit that you guys were betting on us getting together?" Olivia finally revealed.

Munch and Fin just stared at her in disbelief.

"What? You think I didn't notice?" She asked, acting like she had known all along.

"What is that pot up to anyway?" Elliot asked, truly intrigued.

"Well, it seems you're sex life has been a bigger source of entertainment then even I realized." Munch noted. "Looks like it's up to about five grand." Munch answered.

Elliot's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Did you say five grand?" He stammered.

"Was it really that obvious?" Olivia asked, shocked as well.

"You work in police precinct, how long did you think you would be able to hide it?" Munch asked with a smile.

"So, you two gonna tell us when the big day was?" Fin pushed.

Elliot just let out a deep sigh. "About a month after I got shot." He told them.

"So that would have made it the 14th." Munch said to himself as he flipped through the book in his hand.

"So who won?" Fin asked. By now no one could remember what dates they had picked since they had added so many days on.

"Looks like… a… Detective Miller from robbery." Munch said.

"Who's Detective Miller?" Olivia asked.

"I talked to him on the phone. He said that he knew you and Elliot." Fin informed then, leaning forward on his chair.

"I don't know a Detective Miller. El?" She asked, looking to Elliot for an explanation.

"Yeah ya do Liv." Elliot smiled.

Olivia just looked at him in confusion. She was pretty sure she had never met any Miller in robbery, ever.

"Your only rule for that little contest was that you had to pay to place a bet, right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Fin answered.

"And who ever got the right date, won the pot?" Elliot asked further.

"Yeah, now you wanna tell us who this guy is?" Fin asked, growing impatient. He wanted to know who was taking his money.

Elliot simply cleared his throat, and made his voice deeper, and put on a thick Bronx accent. "Hey, I'm Detective Miller, and I would really like my money." He said, revealing his little secret, and the plan he and Olivia had hashed out together.

Olivia just burst into laughter.

"What!" Munch exclaimed. "No way. You can't do that!"

"You never said Olivia or I couldn't get in on the bet." He pushed.

Munch looked to Fin for help, but he was just sitting back laughing. "What can I say man? They beat us at our own game." He said throwing his hands up.

Munch let out a sigh, unlocked a drawer in his desk, and pouted as he handed an envelope over to Elliot. "Just take it." He sulked.

Elliot laughed, put his arm around his colleague's shoulder, and smiled. "Come on, drinks are on us!" He laughed.

Together the four of them laughed as they made their way out of the precinct together.

**TBC... again, sorry it was soo short, the next will be longer, I promise!  
**

**REVIEW (just don't throw rotten fruit!)**


	27. True Love?

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**True Love?**

When the group got to the bar they chose to slide into a rather large corner booth. Munch had called everyone they knew to meet them. He had to tell them the bad new about their money.

"Are we really going to do this here?" Elliot asked, as Olivia slid in next to him.

"Dude, everyone is gonna find out eventually. Don't you think it's better if you just tell them now?" Fin asked.

"True." Elliot muttered.

"Hey guys, can I get you something to drink?" A young waitress asked, approaching their table.

"Can we get a few pitchers for the table please? We're expecting a big crowd." Munch answered for all of them.

"Just how many are we talking about?" Olivia asked when the woman left.

"Relax; I just called your close friends. I'll tell everyone else over the phone tomorrow." Munch tried to assure her, looking over his glasses.

Fin just shook his head. "You are a cold man John." He laughed.

"Hey, I lost over 300 bucks to these people." He responded, causing everyone to laugh.

"Serves you right for betting on _our_ sex lives." Elliot quipped. He absentmindedly snaked his arm around Olivia's shoulder and allowed her snuggle into his chest.

Fin and Munch just smiled to themselves. They were happy for their friends, no matter how much money they may have cost them.

"So, what was so important that you call me at 10 o'clock at night, drag me away from my kids and husband, and demand that I meet you down here?" Warner asked, suddenly standing over the table.

She looked so different in 'normal' cloths. Her scrubs had been replaced with jeans and a sweater, and her lab coat replaced with a leather black pea coat.

"Well, I'll just tell you this: it has to do with a certain amount of money placed in a certain underground pool." Munch answered cryptically. He really was a strange man.

Melinda just turned her gaze to Elliot and Olivia. She noticed for the first time that they were sitting awfully close for 'just partners'.

"You didn't?" She smiled.

When she saw the flush come across both their faces, she realized that they indeed had.

"Wow. Looks like I lost, considering I figured it wouldn't happen for another two years." She huffed, scooting her way into the booth next to Munch.

The next person to get to the bar was Casey. She was arm in arm with her boyfriend Mike.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind that I brought a friend." She smiled. "But considering we were on a date first, I don't really care." She added in good fun.

"Why not, the more the merrier." Olivia mocked. This was going to be an uncomfortable evening.

They slid into the large booth as the waitress placed a few pitchers of beer and glasses in front of the group.

"Thanks." They all almost said in unison.

Huang and Cragen both arrived soon after Casey.

"You called Cragen?" Olivia said, almost choking on her drink. "I didn't think he was in it."

"He's not, but I figured, why the hell not." Munch noted.

"Why the hell not? We happen to want to keep our jobs!" Elliot said in a loud whisper, leaning over Olivia to get closer to Munch's ear so he wouldn't have to scream.

"Well, you're certainly doing a wonderful job of keeping everything under wraps, you know, with arm around Liv and all." Munch mocked.

For the first time Elliot noticed that he was holding her, and the two quickly jerked away.

Huang and Cragen pulled two chairs up to the table and waited to hear what Munch had called them all to say.

"Alright everyone. I assume you all want to know why I called you all here." He began.

"Yeah, and it better not be for one of your little conspiracy theories, or you'll be looking for a new job tomorrow." Don joked. He was off duty; he no longer had to act like their boss.

Everyone around the table laughed.

Munch just ignored it, and went on with his speech. "As many of you know, there was a… friendly… little wager going around the precinct pertaining to two of the detectives we work with." He said. "And said wager has gotten pretty high as of late. Now, do to the nature of said wager, I don't want to get into any specifics." He added, looking at Cragen over his glasses.

It was okay though, everyone already knew what he was talking about.

"Anyway, it has come to my and my partner's, knowledge that someone has in fact won the entire pot." He announced.

A buzz went around the table quickly before everyone turned their attention to Elliot and Olivia, who sat in the corner, beat in the face.

"Well it's about time." Cragen smiled. "Of course, I have no idea what Munch is talking about, but off the record, it's about time." He added assuring them that their jobs would be safe.

"I hate you Munch." Olivia simply said under her breath. She hated being the center of attention like this. At least Elliot was there with her for this one.

"So how long?" Mike asked. He knew the two through Casey, and like everyone else, could tell the moment he met them that there was something more between them.

"Three months." Elliot answered, downing most of his beer. It was the only way he could foresee himself getting though this evening.

"So, who won?" Casey asked, generally wondering. Elliot and Olivia being together was old news for her. She wanted to get down to the money.

"According to the records a Detective Miller from robbery has won all the money." Munch answered truthfully.

"Wait a sec, all the money?" Warner asked.

The rules stated that a person could only win all the money if they had the date exactly right. If no one did, the people closest split it.

"That is correct." Munch answered.

"Who the hell is Detective Miller?" Casey asked.

Elliot cleared his throat and stood. "I guess… the polite thing to do… would be to say that drinks are on Olivia and me." He smiled.

"That's cheating!" Casey accused.

Cragen burst out into a roaring laughter, Huang just shook his head, and Warner chuckled.

"Hey now consular, it doesn't say anywhere that you have to use your real name when placing a bet." Elliot defended.

"Besides, it serves all of you right!" Olivia added.

"Well, next time don't make it so obvious that you're in love." Munch shot at them good naturedly.

"Didn't hear that." Cragen noted quickly, just to put it on the record.

"Well congratulations you two." Melinda smiled. "You look happy."

"We are." Olivia answered as Elliot re-took his seat, and pulled Olivia to him.

"Let's just make one thing clear, I don't want to be able to tell that there is anything between you two, other than your desks, when you're at work." Cragen piped in.

"Cap, we've been together since right after I got shot. Have you been able to tell?" Elliot asked.

Cragen thought about it for a moment before answering. "The only thing I've noticed is that the both of you seem a lot happier lately."

"Then we'll just keep acting that way." Olivia smiled.

The night went on for about an hour. The group drank together, and laughed. It was nice when they could just all be together without cases and victims. It allowed them to really be themselves, and let loose.

Slowly the group began dissipating. First Melinda left to get back to her family, they Casey and Mike to get back to their date, Huang left with them, needing to be up early for a case he was working on. Cragen, Munch, and Fin all left together, wanting to get home and finally get to sleep. Being in SVU could be tiring.

When Elliot and Olivia found themselves alone in the booth, they allowed themselves to relax. Olivia leaned deeper into Elliot's arms and he enveloped her tightly.

"Well, that wasn't as painful as I thought it was gonna be." He said quietly.

"Yeah, who knew they'd take it so well. It's probably going to be a running joke at the precinct however." Olivia smiled as Elliot began absentmindedly tracing circles on her hand.

"I think it's worth it." Elliot said with a sly smile.

Olivia turned to face him. "Well I know it's worth it." She replied, kissing him gently on the lips. "The fact that I get to do that whenever I want, makes it worth anything."

"You think we have what it takes to make it?" Elliot asked, catching Olivia completely off guard. He hadn't even really known where it came from, or why he asked it.

Olivia sat back in the booth. "You mean… like forever?" She asked carefully.

"I guess." Elliot answered. It was like the words had come from someone else. He hadn't even realized that he had even been thinking about forever. But now that he had said it, he realized that he was. He knew Olivia's fear of commitment, but it was at the moment he said it, he realized how much he already wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I guess. I mean… I don't know El. We've only been seeing each other for a couple of months." She answered. She was already pretty sure that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, but wasn't quite ready to admit it yet. Although, what would it take for her to admit it. Would Elliot need to get shot again?

Elliot just nodded his head. She could see he was disappointed,

She cupped his face in her hands, and made him look into her eyes. "Hey, I didn't say that I couldn't see us sticking this thing out. I just think that it's a little early to be talking about forever." She tried reassuring him. "Now I love you. And I can't see a day when I won't, but… El, you know how I get with stuff like this. Can't we just be happy in the here and now?" She asked almost pleading.

Elliot took both of Olivia's hands in his.

"Liv, I have loved you for so long. I'm happier than I have ever been now that I can tell you that. I just… I need to know that you're in this one hundred percent. We don't have to take about marriage or anything like that now. But I need to know that we're in this together." He told her.

The word marriage made part of her want to get up and run right then and there. But the other part could have melted into Elliot's arms and asked when and where. This man made her crazy.

Olivia leaned in, and kissed Elliot gently, yet passionately on the lips. "Does that answer your question Detective?" She asked in a whisper.

Elliot could feel his whole body shivering. He truly could feel the love that was behind that kiss. In that instant he knew that, although she was still terrified of what they had, she trusted him enough to stay. And that was all that he needed.

"I'm sorry I even asked." He smiled. "I should have just known."

Olivia just smiled. She slid out of the booth, and pulled him after her. "Come on Detective, lemme take you home."

She didn't have to ask him twice. He was out of the booth, and had his arm wrapped around her waist before she had time to complete her sentence.

That night Olivia lay awake in Elliot's bed. He had his arm draped protectively over her body, and she was snuggled comfortably into his bare chest. Her eyes were focused on the wall in front of her. Her mind wouldn't stop racing.

She had woken up about ten minutes ago from a dream. It wasn't a nightmare but it had scared her. Mainly because she realized that it had been about what she really wanted. She thought about it laying in silence.

_She was sitting in her apartment, reading something when a strange noise caught her attention. It was a shrill crying coming from down the hall._

_She looked up from her reading to the direction of the noise. After a moment it stopped. She then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Normally, she would have been a little on edge if she heard someone walking around her apartment, but in the dream she wasn't._

_She strained to see who was coming down her hallway. Suddenly, Elliot appeared. He had a huge grin on his face and a baby in his arms._

_Olivia suddenly found herself speaking. "She's probably hungry." She said, she sounded happier than she had ever been. She got off the couch and made her way over to Elliot and the baby. "She slept right through her 12 o'clock feeding."_

"_Then I guess I'll hand her off to you." He said, placing the baby gently in Olivia's arms. She cooed, and smiled up at her. Olivia's heart melted. _

"_Hey princess." Olivia smiled down at the baby. "Let's get you some lunch huh?" As she carried the baby to the couch, she turned back to Elliot who was smiling at her. "What?" She asked._

"_Nothing. I just love you." He answered._

It was then that she woke up. As she lay in Elliot's arms, replaying the dream in her head, she realized she wanted that, more than anything. And that was what scared her. She had never been able to see herself with anyone like that before. Could Elliot really be the one?

**TBC... Tell me what u think!**


	28. Talk to Me

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Here is another chapter, enjoy! I'm not quite sure where to end this, but it will prob be in the next couple of chapters, and then i'm hoping to write a sequal!**

**Talk to Me**

"You okay?" Elliot asked the next morning as they sat at the breakfast table together. She was staring into space, her cereal untouched on the table.

"Liv? You there?" Elliot asked, reaching across the table to wave his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh, yeah sorry. Just tired." She offered.

"I tired you out last night, huh?" He asked cockily.

"Yeah, that was it." Olivia mocked back.

"Well if it wasn't me, why didn't you sleep?" He asked.

Olivia just shook her head. "No reason. Just insomnia I guess." She lied

Elliot could tell that she wasn't telling him something, but decided to ignore it for now.

The next few weeks were pretty normal, expect for the fact that Elliot noticed Olivia seemed to be pulling away from him, and that terrified him.

She hadn't meant to pull away. It was just that, after that dream, she didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her that Elliot was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even have a family with. But her head was yelling at her. Telling her that he already had a family, who was she to think that he wanted any of that with her.

Sure he had asked her that night at the bar if she could see them being together forever, but that meant nothing when it came out of the mouths of men!

Elliot was getting sick of this silent treatment. Everyone at the precinct seemed to be noticing it, and walking on eggshells around their friends.

"Hey Liv…" He began.

Before he could finish his sentence her phone rang. "Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson speaking." She said into the phone.

"Really? Wow, that was fast. How did you manage that? Oh, well then, good job Case." Elliot over heard her say. It was clear that she was talking to Casey. "So, when's Richard's trail? That soon? No, no I'll be there. Thanks Casey." She smiled, and then hung the phone back up.

"That was Casey. Seems Richard's has filled his purpose in The Marshall's case, and will be arraigned on our charges by the end of the week." She told the room.

"They need you to testify?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Olivia answered quickly. She didn't want to think about that now. Her testifying would mean that the world would know what happened to her.

"You ready?" He asked quietly across the desks.

"I really don't have much of a choice." She answered coolly, not looking up from her papers.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Elliot asked. Enough was enough.

"I'm kinda busy right now Elliot." She said, gazing up at him, she could she irritation on his face.

"It won't take long." He told her, standing and walking out of the bullpen before she could object.

She just sighed, shook her head, but pushed her chair out, and followed him up into the crib.

"Well this is interesting." Munch noted. "What do you think their talking about?"

"I dunno, and I don't think I wanna." Fin answered.

"You think their breaking up?" Munch continued.

"I think if they do their dumb, and I give them a week before they find themselves in the other's bed." He answered. "Don't worry about it."

Back up in the crib, both Elliot and Olivia were pissed.

"What?" Olivia asked once she got up there. She folded her arms and leaned against the open door.

"What's going on? Did I do something to piss you off?" Ellito asked, turning to face her.

Olivia shook her head. "Are we seriously going to talk about this here?"

"Well you don't pick up the phone when I call, and you won't talk to me after work, so yeah we are." Elliot answered.

"You didn't do anything. Okay?" She asked. This was a conversation she had avoided for three weeks, and work was not the time she wanted to have to have it.

"No, not okay Olivia. Ever since we told everyone we were seeing each other you have gone out of your way to see me as little as possible." He said, his voice raising in anger.

Olivia didn't want the rest of the squad hearing them, so she turned and closed the door gently.

"Why are you avoiding me Liv?" He asked.

"I'm not avoiding you. Stop acting like a 12 year old." She countered.

"You're not avoiding me? Can you even remember the last time we saw each other outside of work? Cause I sure as hell can't. I mean, you won't even talk to me here unless you absolutely have to. What's going on?" He argued.

"Nothing. Maybe I just need my space." She answered.

"If you need space, all you have to do is tell me. I'll give you all the space you need. But if you don't want to be with me anymore, I deserve to know." He said, walking closer to her. He didn't want her to leave, but if she wanted to, he deserved to know about it.

"God Elliot, can you really be that much of an ass?" She asked. "You really think that's what this is about?"

"Well what am I supposed to think Liv?" Elliot asked, defeat in his voice. He sat on one of the bottom bunks, scrubbing his face with his hands. Olivia sighed, and then sat next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just… What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"Why do you always ask me that Benson? I want you to tell me what's on your mind; what you're feeling." He answered. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm scared." She said almost inaudbaly, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Of me?" He asked, shocked.

"No. Of us." She finally answered honestly, looking him in the face finally.

Elliot took her hand to urge her to continue.

"You asked me at the bar of I could see us lasting forever, and I couldn't answer you." She began. "It wasn't that I couldn't, it was that I didn't want to. El, I can see you in my life forever, I can see us growing old and grouchy in each other's arms." She said cauing both to let out small chuckles. "I can see myself having a family with you. And that scares the crap outa me."

"Why does that scare you?" Elliot asked, overjoyed at her confession. That was all he wanted from her.

"Because, it makes me realize that I really can't live without you. I hate that. I hate needing someone." She said.

"What if I promise never to leave you?" Elliot asked.

"That's not a promise that you can make." She said realistically. "You can't know that you won't get hit by a bus on your way home, or wake up tomorrow and meet the woman of your dreams."

"Well, I can promise that I'll make sure to look both ways every time I cross the street from now on." He smiled. "And as for meeting the woman of my dreams, I'm pretty sure she's sitting right next to me."

Olivia just smiled.

"Now, will you trust me to not hurt you?" He asked.

Olivia nodded her head.

Elliot leaned down, and kissed her gently. "Good, now let's get back to work." He smiled, getting off the bed and walking to the door. "You coming?" He asked, turning to notice she was still on the bed.

"Ill meet you down there." She answered.

"You're not gonna go MIA on me are you?" Elliot asked, half kidding.

"No." Olivia simply smiled. "I'll be right down."

Elliot just nodded his head and left her in the crib. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a chill.

"This could really be it." She thought to herself, and smiled. "Maybe this whole love thing isn't such a bad idea after all."

**TBC... I know, another shorty, but I'm trying to wind it down! Tell me what you think**


	29. Court

**Close Calls**

**Summary: see ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: O man, I am soooo sorry that it took sooo long for me to update! I have just been so busy with school! I really do apologize! This story is nearing its end, and I have so many ideas for a sequal, it is just a question about when i will find the time to write it, so when this is over, u may have to wait a while for the sequal, i apologize! I hope that I havent lost or angered too many readers! ENjoy!**

**Court**

The next few days were tense for Elliot and Olivia, both in their work and romantic relationships.

Olivia was nervous about Richard's up coming trial, but she wouldn't admit it. Because she was bottling it all up, as usual, it just came out as anger. Unfortunately for Elliot, he was the one getting the brunt of it.

"Damnit Elliot, will you stop putting your files on my desk!" She said in an accusing tone. The two had been sifting through unsolved rapes for a case, and the files were strewn about the two desks. "How the hell am I supposed to know what was read and what wasn't? It's gonna take us twice as long to get through all this!"

"Well excuse me; I wasn't aware I was hindering your work so much." He shot back.

"Benson, Stabler, cool it." Cragen warned. He knew that the two hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few nights between their case, and Richards.

"If Elliot would stop throwing the files every time he didn't find what he was looking for, like a pompus ass, there wouldn't be a problem." Olivia said coolly.

"Go take a nap Benson!" Elliot shot back. He loved her, but couldn't stand to be around her when she got like this.

"Screw you." Olivia spat.

"Enough!" Cragen said, intervening. "Now you have both been up for three days straight. Olivia, you have to be at court in a couple of hours. I want both of you to take 20, now." He ruled. He wasn't a babysitter, and refused to play referee between these two.

Olivia and Elliot both just glared at each other, insinuating their reprimanding had been the others fault. They pushed out their chairs and both huffed up the stairs to the crib.

"I say we put them in a cage and let them fight to the death." Munch offered when he was sure the two were out of ear shot.

Cragen just glared at him.

"What? It would be more entertaining." He shrugged.

"Yeah, and probably safer." Fin added. "20 bucks says only one of them come down from that crib alive!"

"Can we get back to work people? Despite what you may think, I am trying to run a police precinct here." Cragen warned before returning back to work.

Upstairs Olivia flopped herself on the first bed she saw. Elliot stood, leaning against the post of the bunk.

"What?" Olivia asked, her eyes closed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had court today?" He asked, the coolness completely gone from his voice now. When there was no answer he added, "I thought we decided that you could tell me stuff Liv."

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you." She sighed, looking at him from her bed. "I guess I was just avoiding even having to think about it."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said, sitting near her feet, and placing his hand on her calf.

Olivia just shook her head. "Yeah I do. I tell victims all the time that the best thing they can do is to confront their attackers." She sighed.

"You're not a victim." He said, knowing that she just needed to hear the words. "He didn't take anything from you."

"Not this time. But if I don't do this, then there could be a next time." She answered.

"Do you not want me to be there?" He asked, convinced that her mind was already made up.

Olivia was silent for a moment. "I need you there." She said almost inaudibly. "I can't face those cameras and reporters alone."

"Then I'll be there." He said, patting her calf with the hand that was resting on it. "Right next to you."

Olivia just smiled. "Then you have 3 hours to sleep."

"That's 2 more than I need." Elliot joked. He kissed her forehead, and then claimed the bed across from her.

"I love you." She said gently as sleep overtook her tired body.

"Love you too." He answered watching her drift off to sleep.

Three hours flew by, and before Olivia knew it, she was standing in a court house, waiting for Casey to come out and get her for her testimony.

Elliot was standing right next to her, but wasn't able to get too close, in case someone walked by.

"You can do this." Elliot comforted.

"I don't understand why I'm so nervous. It's not I've never testified before." She said, forcing a small laugh.

"You've never been in this position though. It's okay to be nervous. It's okay to be vulnerable." He reminded her.

"Not when the defense is gonna come at me with all they've got." She answered.

Just then, the doors to the court room opened, and a bail lift stuck his head out. "Detective Benson, they're ready for you."

Olivia took a deep breath, nodded her head, and made her way into the room. Elliot followed behind her, and took a seat in one of the back rows.

She slowly made her way up to the stand, passing both Richard's and Casey along the way. She just wanted to get this over with.

After being sworn in, she took a seat in the chair she was so familiar with. She took a deep breath, and readied herself for what she was about to admit to the world.

"Detective, how long have you been working for the NYPD?" Casey began. She needed to show Olivia's credibility to the jury before any of the tough questions began.

"Ten years." Olivia answered.

"And how long have you been working for the Special Victims Unit?" Casey continued.

"7 years." Olivia answered. These were the easy ones.

"How do you know the defendant William Richards?" Casey asked.

"We suspected him of the rape and murder of Cynthia Rambles" Olivia answered.

"What made you suspect him?" Casey was using Olivia to both get information about the murder he was on trial for, and to tell what he did to her.

"We found his semen on the cloths of the victim." Olivia answered. "Our Medical Examiner had determined that she had been raped, and murdered. After conducting an investigation we discovered that Mr. Richards had been stalking Cynthia for some time, and we believe that he killed her because he was jealous of her new boyfriend." Olivia explained.

"Objection, Speculation." The defense attorney noted.

"Sustained." The judge ruled.

"Was there any evidence that told you why Mr. Richard's may have had motive to kill Cynthia?" Casey rephrased.

"We found journal entries indicating that he had been watching her, and was growing angry at the fact that she seemed to have been seeing someone." Olivia answered, happy that Casey had beaten the smug defense attorney.

Casey walked back to her table and picked up a book in a sealed bag. "Exhibit E is the journal that you found in Mr. Richards apartment, correct?" She asked, walking back to Olivia.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Can you read the highlighted passage please Detective?" She asked.

Olivia took the journal and read: "Cynthia seems awfully friendly with this guy. I don't like him. I don't like it. The bitch needs to remember her place. She is mine, and I will be the only one to have her." She finished.

"Thank you detective. Now, you found this evidence a few months ago correct?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"And, when did you finally arrest him?" Casey asked.

"Well, we arrested him on the night the journal was discovered, however he was let out to assist in another case." Olivia answered.

"And, can you please tell the court what lead to his final arrest?" Casey asked, getting to the hard stuff now.

Olivia took a deep breath, and slowly told her story. "A few nights after leaving our station house he attempted to rape a cop." Olivia answered cautiously. Was she ready to do this?

Casey could tell that she was apprehensive, but she needed Olivia to do this in order to make her case stronger.

"And how do the police know this?" Casey pushed gently.

"The Special Victims Unit, who were trailing Mr. Richards at the time, received a call from Mt. Sinai Hospital that he had come in to be treated for a stab wound to his thigh. He claimed that he tripped and the wound was self inflicted, but considering he looked good on Rambles rape and murder, we were skeptical." Olivia answered.

"Was the knife ever found?" Casey asked.

"Objection." The defense argued. "What does my clients leg wound have to do with anything?"

"Consular?" The judge asked Casey.

"It does have relevance." Casey assured the court.

"Well then get to it." The judge warned.

"_Come on Olivia. You can do this."_ Casey thought.

"Detective Benson, can you please tell the court where the knife that stabbed the defendant was found?" She pushed.

Olivia was silent for a moment, she looked at her lap. "My apartment." She said quietly.

Elliot could tell that she didn't want t be up there, and wished that he could sit with her.

"And, why was it at your apartment?" Casey asked.

Elliot crumpled paper into a ball as he sat, helplessly, as Olivia struggled to tell everyone what had happened. He knew how much pride she had.

"Olivia?" Casey asked, as she approached her.

Olivia raised her head, and let out a sigh. "It was in my apartment because I took it… after I stabbed him." She admitted.

The court buzzed loudly causing the judge to slam her gavel on the bench. "Order." She called. "Continue consular."

"Why did you stab him?" Casey asked.

"Because he tried to kill me with it." Olivia answered. "I was coming home, and the defendant grabbed me from behind, and put the knife to my throat." She said with a pause. Her gaze was fixed to Richards. He seemed to be enjoying watching her re-live her humiliation.

"Can you tell the court exactly what happened that night?" Casey asked, knowing that Olivia would be able to get through this.

"He told me that if I went for my gun, he would kill me. Then he pulled me into the alley next to my building. I tripped him, and he dropped the knife. I ran, but he pulled me back down, and got on top of me. He hit me… and… tried ripping off my cloths, so I stabbed him." She finished.

"And what did you do with the knife?" Casey asked.

"I put it in a plastic bag, and left it under my bathroom sink." Olivia answered honestly.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because…" She said, thinking. "I was ashamed." Tears began filling in Olivia's eyes. "I'm a cop. I should have known he was there." She added.

"Who attacked you that night Olivia?" Casey asked gently, once again approaching the bench.

"The defendant, William Richards." Olivia said matter of factly.

"Thank you. No further questions." Casey said quietly and returned to her seat.

Olivia collected herself as the defense readied their assault on her. She quickly eyed Elliot, and he silently let her know that everything would be alright.

"Detective, were you angry when the US Marshalls walked my client out of your precinct?" The smug attorney asked.

"I wasn't happy that justice wasn't going to be served." She answered honestly, yet chose her words carefully.

"And would you say that my client spending the rest of his life in jail is just?" He asked.

"Being that he raped and murdered a young girl, yes, I'd say that would be just." She answered skeptically. She knew that he was up to something, she just couldn't' figure out what.

"Why were you able to arrest my client the second time, yet not the first?" He asked.

"Because the US Marshalls saw that their way to dealing with Richards wasn't working." She answered honestly.

"So, because he attacked another woman, who just happened to be a cop you mean?" He asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Now, you don't find it awfully convenient that my client attacked you, giving you just what you needed to get him off the streets?" The lawyer asked. "And you just conveniently have the weapon sitting in your apartment to turn in?" He added.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" Olivia asked, fully understanding where he was going.

"Just answer the question Detective." The lawyer spat.

Elliot felt his fists clench in rage. How dare this man talk to his partner like that!

"I guess it worked out, but the stupidity of your client has nothing to do with me." She answered.

"Detective Benson, you told the court that this attacked happened days after my clients first arrest. Correct?" He began.

"Yes." Olivia answered indignantly.

"And, the next day your entire squad searched the entire Metropolitan area for a victim. Is this also correct?" He added.

"Yes." Olivia answered angrily; she knew where this was going.

"So, if you knew that you were the victim the entire time, why let your unit waste the man hours searching?" He asked, turning to face Olivia.

"Like I said before, I was ashamed. I didn't want anyone to know." Olivia answered meekly.

Elliot's fury grew when he saw how this man was making Olivia shrink before his very eyes.

"Were you ashamed, or did you just figure that an attack on a cop would be a sure fire way to put my client behind bars!" He asked, raising his voice.

"Objection! She already answered the question!" Casey spat.

"Sustained. Move onto something else?" The judge ruled.

"Detective, do you have any solid proof, besides your word, that would support your story?" He asked.

Olivia thought it over for a moment. "Besides the fact that I went into work the next day battered, and that the knife in my apartment matched the stab wounds in your clients leg, and that the blood on it matched both his and mine, and that the cut on my neck matched the knife, no I don't." Olivia answered smugly. "Your client attacked and killed Cynthia Rambles, and then he tired to do the same to me." She added before anyone could stop her.

"No further questions." The attorney said, defeated. He turned and sat.

Olivia sat with a smug smile on her face, and Elliot returned it. _"That's my girl!"_ He thought.

**TBC... Like i said, sry it took so long for an update, I promise the next will come sooner!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. The Future

**Close Calls**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: SOOOO sorry that I took so long to post. This is, alas, the final chapter of this story. There is a sequal floating around in my head, but I'm not sure when I'll find the time to write it, but it will be out eventually so keep an eye out for it!! Anway, I hope that you all enjoyed the ride, and tell me what u think!!!**

**The Future**

"You did great Olivia." Casey beamed outside the court room. She joined Elliot and Olivia in the hall as soon as court let out for the day.

"You think you'll win this one?" Olivia asked as she tightened her jacked and prepared to brave the NY winter.

"I think your testimony definitely put us ahead for now." Casey answered.

"I just told the truth." Olivia exhaled.

Elliot pushed open the door, and held it for the two women. As soon as Olivia stepped out she was swarmed by reporters.

"Detective, is it true that you were almost raped?"

"Why didn't you see your attacker, aren't you trained to be alert at all times?"

"Did William Richards really attack you?"

"Is it true that you had a personal vendetta against Mr. Richards?"

The questions flew up at Olivia like a bullet out of a gun. She was frazzled with all the attention, and didn't know what to do.

"No comment." Elliot yelled above all the voices, and pushed Olivia through the crowd. He and Casey worked to push cameras out of Olivia's face all the way down the steps of the courthouse until they reached the side walk and made their way around the corner.

"You okay Liv?" Elliot asked as soon as they were out of the limelight.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I just…" She began.

"Just what?" He asked, closing the gap between them a little.

"You think anyone will trust me to have their back again?" She asked.

"I do." Elliot smiled. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink and take you home." He offered.

Olivia smiled, and answered, "You know, you don't have to get me drunk to get me into bed anymore."

"Okay, too much information." Casey butted in with a laugh.

"Come on Case, I'll buy you a drink too." Elliot smiled.

"Okay, but _I_ am not getting into bed with either of you!" She said light heartedly as Elliot stepped between them, draped his arms over both of their shoulders, and walked them down the street.

A few nights after Olivia testified she found herself alone in her apartment. Elliot had to stay late at the 1-6, so she decided to turn the night into cleaning night.

She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt as soon as she got to her apartment, and had scrubbed every room in her house. All she had left to do was the dusting in the living room.

As she placed the final picture back on the table she had just dusted, she heard Elliot's key in the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw him let himself in.

"Nice to see you too." He mocked.

"Sorry, it's just that my other boyfriend is supposed to be coming over to night so…" She smiled as she walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"Oh, now I'm gonna have to beat him up, and get blood on my new shirt." Elliot smiled after she pulled away.

"So, seriously, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work late." She asked again, pulling away to put her cleaning supplies away.

"Casey came by the station." He said, hanging up his coat and following her into the kitchen.

"So clearly that means you had to leave and come here." Olivia mocked.

"Well if you would be patient, I could finish my story." Elliot answered in the same teasing tone.

"Fine, I'm listening." Olivia smiled as she folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the counter.

"She wanted to tell you, but I beat her in a thumb war." He smiled.

"Tell me what?" Olivia questioned.

"Jury found Richards guilty on all charges." He smiled.

Olivia was silent; she just started at Elliot in disbelief.

She had expected him to be found guilty on some of the charges, but not all of them. A flood of relief washed over her.

"Good." She finally choked hoarsely. "Bastard deserves to be punished for what he did."

"I'm proud of you. You know that?" Elliot asked, walking across the kitchen and pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you, and I love you." She answered, relaxing into his embrace.

"Come on Benson, let's go to bed." He whispered, walking the two into her bedroom.

Olivia laid snuggled into Elliot's warm embrace. As she felt his warm, steady, sleeping breath on the back of her neck she realized how much she had to cherish in her life.

Billy Richards was going to go to jail, where he belonged; and she was lying in the arms of someone who she loved, and truly loved her in return. She could be herself around him, be vulnerable around him, cry around him, or laugh around him. He could always make her smile, and that was a difficult thing to do. For all she knew, these could be the last arms she would ever fall asleep in, and surprisingly enough, she was okay with that; even more, she was ecstatic about that!

As she peacefully drifted off to sleep Olivia Benson thought about the future, and all that it held for her. For the first time, ever, she wasn't afraid, but excited for what was in store for her in the future.

**The End**

**like I said, I have an idea for a sequal, please be patient with me, I've just been loaded down with school work. Like I said this whole college thing is not easy! I'm hoping to have some time to type over thanksgiving break in 4 weeks, and maybe get something posted then. If not, I will def get something up around Christmas, yeah a whole month off with nothing to do!!!!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and stuck with me even though I was HORRIBLE with the updates lately! Anyway, I hope that you all check back for the sequal, and if you haven't read my other stories, check them out! And don't forget to keep ur eye out for a sequal, I'm not sure what the title will be yet, but it will be coming!**

**Amanda**


End file.
